Inmarcesible
by Narialam
Summary: Seto Kaiba podía creer que había cometido el mayor error de su vida al enamorarse. Lo que no sabía es que estaba a punto de cometerlo por segunda vez. Rivalshipping, menciones de prideshipping (muchas). Tabla básica de los treinta vicios.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer** : Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kazuki Takahashi, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

 **NdA** : Originariamente esto iba a ser una tabla totalmente orientada al prideshipping, sin embargo, a medida que iba desarrollando los números veía que la historia me llevaba por otros derroteros. No planeaba colgarla hasta que tuviera las treinta palabras terminadas pero al final pensé que si la iba publicando a medida que la hacía quizá me motivaría un poco para llegar hasta el final de este pequeño reto que me he impuesto.

 **Advertencias** : Creo que a estas alturas sobra un poco pero en fin, **spoilers** del final de la serie. Contenido homosexual, si no te gustan este tipo de relaciones no te recomiendo leer esto. Angst, futuras referencias a abusos a menores (no sexuales). E... ya, por el momento.

 **Parejas** : Prideshipping (pasado), Rivalshipping (futuro).

 **Tabla** : Básica #1.

Inicio.

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change and nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lie_

 **Alive; SIA.**

* * *

El pasado era como una cadena larga y ancha que le estrangulaba hasta dejarle sin respiración. Kaiba la odiaba. Odiaba esa cadena y todo lo que representaba. Pero lo peor de todo era saber que últimamente esa oxidada y decadente cadena se había vuelto más pesada que nunca. Los recuerdos lo atosigaban, lo atormentaban de una manera que jamás habría creído posible. Saber lo estúpido que había sido de nada le servía ya. Se había obsesionado con quien no debía, había perseguido un sueño imposible, había amado con una pasión desenfrenada y había... perdido.

Sentado en su negra silla de oficina Kaiba torció el gesto. Su rostro se contrajo y mostró una clara mueca de resignación. Porque, al final, lo único que siempre perdía era lo único que realmente le importaba. Porque en el fondo temía acostumbrarse a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Porque se había acostumbrado a perder. Una y otra vez, _una y otra vez_.

La frustración se había vuelto una constante en su vida y, sinceramente, estaba ya harto. Harto de demasiadas cosas.

El odio. Su corazón estaba lleno de ello. De rencor y de resentimiento. Gozaburo Kaiba era el responsable directo de la mayor parte de aquella oscuridad pero no era el único culpable. Sería estúpido culpar a su padrastro por su propia incapacidad para dejar atrás el rencor, por su incapacidad para perdonar, por su capacidad para _confiar_.

Porque la desconfianza estaba arraigada en su personalidad, incrustada a fuego en el fondo de su cerebro, en el fondo de su alma.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si era una mala persona y nunca era capaz de responder a una cuestión tan simple. Muchas veces le habían acusado de misántropo mas Kaiba no estaba de acuerdo con dicha afirmación. Él no odiaba _per se_ al ser humano. Se aseguraba de que sus empleados tuvieran las mejores condiciones laborales y de que sus productos no fueran... bueno, no fueran letales. Él simplemente detestaba la incompetencia, la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y a las malditas _**ratas**_.

Esas ratas que creían que con adularle ya tenían el cielo ganado con él. Esas ratas que se relamían de la desgracia ajena, que esperaban que el otro cayera en desgracia para saltar sobre él como aves de carroña y no dejaban de él ni de los huesos. Esa clase de gente le ponía enfermo. El tipo de gente que siempre había rodeado a Gozaburo.

Él no quería ser como su padrastro.

Sin embargo, no era él, Gozaburo Kaiba, quien le torturaba ahora. No era su fantasma el que revoloteaba en su mente.

Kaiba arrojó su _tablet_ contra la pared, escuchó como el objeto crujía y vio como su pantalla se resquebrajaba en cientos de pedazos. Después de eso cerró los ojos y meditó. _Recordó_. A Yugi y a Atem como dos entes separados. A Atem atravesando una puerta de luz. A Yugi con la mirada perdida mientras transmitía una tristeza que podía replicar la suya. Había pocas decisiones de su vida que Seto Kaiba mirara con arrepentimiento y menos aún por las que quisiera volver al pasado para cambiarlas, sin embargo, aquel día descubrió con pesar que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo no cometería el mismo error.

Descubrió que no comenzaría una relación sentimental con alguien que terminaría por dejarle atrás.

Descubrió que si estuviera en su mano no se permitiría volver a enamorarse de Atem.


	2. Lluvia

**Advertencias** : Básicamente las mismas del capítulo anterior. Para no dejar esto tan sieso comunicaré que si aparece alguna pareja secundaria sin importancia solo la mencionaré en los capítulos en los que haga acto de presencia. Y, bueno, tenemos a Kaiba siendo un bastardo y a Yugi con dolores de cabeza.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #2.

Lluvia.

 _It's hard to talk to see what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied  
How do you love someone without getting hurt!?  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark!?_

 **How Do You Love Someone; Ashley Tisdale.**

* * *

Empezó a llover cerca de las tres de la tarde, sobre las seis se convirtió en diluvio y Seto Kaiba contempló a las siete la empapada figura de Yugi Mutō chorreando sobre la carísima alfombra persa de su salón. Por lo general aquel hecho intrascendente le habría parecido nimio, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón algo de aquella escena le irritó y le irritó de tal manera que cualquiera que conociera a Seto sabría lo suficiente de su lenguaje corporal como para adivinar que no era conveniente contradecir ninguna de sus palabras. No cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa, Kaiba? No quiero ser una molestia.

Claro que Yugi parecía no conocer en lo absoluto el lenguaje corporal de Kaiba. Eso o lo estaba ignorando a caso hecho. La cuestión era que Yugi había decidido con su estúpida pregunta exasperar sus ya de por si crispados nervios. Aspiró muy lentamente en un intento de que su enojo no fuera translucido para el resto de personas del salón. Fracasó miserablemente en el intento.

—Mokuba —dijo lentamente el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba y algo en el tono de la voz de Seto provocó que el menor de los hermanos se levantara como un resorte del sofá—. Dile a Yugi que como siga haciéndome la misma estúpida pregunta una y otra vez le voy a mandar de una patada de vuelta a la lluvia —siseó entre dientes. El aludido se sonrojó y el menor de los Kaiba suspiró con alivio al comprobar que el enfado de su hermano no era aún lo suficientemente grande como para obligarle a echar al chico de la casa.

En un primer momento el mayor de los Kaiba se había preguntado por qué Yugi había decidido refugiarse en su casa después de que los hubiera evitado a él y a su grupo como si fueran la peste tras la _desaparición_ de Atem (No fue algo que hubiera hecho adrede de todas formas. Simplemente había estado **demasiado** ocupado con su trabajo). Luego recordó que Mokuba si había seguido en contacto con ellos así que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, esa era la explicación más lógica al asunto.

Y el agua seguía cayendo sobre su pobre alfombra.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que dejemos de mirarte como idiotas y te ayudemos a secarte —sentenció Mokuba tras un rato de tenso silencio entre los tres.

Kaiba se mantuvo ajeno a la situación. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada que decía más de lo que hubiera deseado contempló como su hermano se ocupaba de Yugi. A pesar de que Yugi había crecido bastante en ese tiempo resultaba curioso ver como Mokuba había acabado siendo más alto que el muchacho. Debería haberle resultado gracioso, quizá debería haber emitido algún comentario venenoso sobre aquello solo para picar al chico, sin embargo, no era mofa el sentimiento que se perfilaba en su pecho.

Era añoranza.

Dioses, como odiaba Kaiba ese sentimiento.

Y, sin embargo, no se comparaba con el otro sentimiento que le inundaba.

Impotencia.

Porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a Yugi. Porque no sabía cómo comportarse con él. No después de lo que había pasado, de lo que _habían_ pasado. Aún, a veces, se preguntaba por qué narices Yugi aceptó aquello en un primer momento. Porque era obvio que Yugi tenía que haber cedido al deseo de Atem (prefería pensar que Atem no lo había hecho a espaldas del otro y él nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Yugi si estaba de acuerdo con todo ese maldito embrollo). Y es que él al principio no había creído la idea de dos entes paralelos viviendo dentro del muchacho (trastorno de identidad disociativo, había pensado) y cuando había sido capaz de entenderlo ya era demasiado tarde para pararlo. Se había involucrado demasiado emocionalmente.

Y ese había sido su error.

Un error que no estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer.

Un error cuyo culpable era también Yugi.

Y no lo entendía.

Y no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

Porque abriría las heridas. Esas que con tanto empeño estaba intentando cerrar. Esas que no cicatrizaban por mucho tiempo que pasara. Porque Seto Kaiba había entregado su corazón y le había sido devuelto en mil pedazos imposibles de volver a unir. Pedazos astillados a los que les faltaban partes que se habían perdido como polvo en el desierto.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de su hermano le obligó a abandonar su melancolía. Reconoció el tono de la llamada, ese tono que Mokuba especialmente había puesto para _esa_ persona y se mordió la lengua. Porque no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de su hermano menor. Porque él no podía ayudarle en lo absoluto con ese tema. Frustración, ese sentimiento cada vez iba a más.

—¡Seto! Ocúpate tú del resto, ¿quieres? —el mencionado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. Ni siquiera hizo el ademán de intentarlo. Su hermano había pasado como una exhalación frente a él (como siempre que sonaba esa dichosa melodía) y él simplemente suspiró con irritación. Aquel día tenía todos los boletos para convertirse en uno de los más exasperantes de su vida. Y para rematar la faena ahora tenía que quedarse a solas con su rival en el duelo de monstruos. Kaiba no habría imaginado un escenario que pudiera desesperarle más ni proponiéndoselo.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué ha salido corriendo tan de repente? —cuando escuchó la voz suave de Yugi no le quedó más remedio que girarse hacía él. Su cabello aún lucía considerablemente húmedo pero al menos no parecía que fuera a dejar un rastro de agua por toda la casa. Y en cuanto a la ropa que su hermano le había prestado... prefería no emitir comentarios al respecto.

—Porque le ha llamado la chica que le gusta —respondió con sequedad—. Ya sabes, está en _esa_ edad — _la edad del pavo_ ; pensó para sus adentros—. Ven. Te enseñaré dónde puedes dormir. La cena se sirve a las nueve. Ya sabes dónde está el comedor así que no te retrases.

Había ignorado deliberadamente el pequeño "oh" que había escapado de los labios de su rival ante la revelación del primer amor de su hermano menor. Una cuestión irrelevante. Con un poco de suerte el menor de los Kaiba no heredaría la perversa suerte en el azar que parecía perseguir al castaño. Kaiba empezó a andar sin ni siquiera mirar un momento hacia atrás. Era decisión de Yugi si seguirle o no.

—¡Hey, espera! ¡Kaiba! Andas demasiado deprisa —sin embargo, ante aquella declaración no le quedó más remedio que desacelerar su paso. No dijeron nada después de eso y, durante un largo rato, no hicieron más que caminar por aquella endiablada casa. _Demasiado grande_ ; fue el pensamiento del mayor de los Kaiba. Resultaba hilarante. Era la primera vez que se lo parecía. Por el contrario, no era la primera vez que _él_ estaba allí.

La mansión de Kaiba resultaba más fría de lo habitual a esas horas, con el sonido de la incesante lluvia de fondo. La decoración era sobria y prácticamente minimalista. Lo único que rompía esa sobriedad eran los pequeños jarrones con enormes plantas que el muchacho veía de vez en cuando por los pasillos. Por otra parte, el servicio de la casa hacía un trabajo impecable. Si Yugi se hubiera acercado a cualquiera de los muebles probablemente habría visto su reflejo en ellos. Finalmente, Kaiba detuvo sus pasos (y por extensión Yugi) delante de una habitación.

—Está es —abrió la puerta de la misma para que el muchacho de cabello tricolor pudiera observarla. Yugi entró dentro del cuarto y volvieron a quedarse callados. Kaiba casi hubiera preferido discutir. _Casi_. En el fondo sabía que habría sido más incomodo. Arrancarse la piel. Enseñar lo que yacía debajo de sus venas. No estaba preparado. Quizá nunca lo estaría. Pero a Yugi ese hecho no le importó. Fue él quien dio el primer paso. El primer paso a una conversación que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que estaba pendiente.

—Kaiba —de no haberle estado mirando tan fijamente probablemente el castaño no se habría enterado de que se refería a él.

—¿Qué? —Seto le vio removerse incomodó en el sitio. Yugi dudaba. Quizá porque llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta. Quizá porque estaba harto de no tener una respuesta firme.

—¿Me odias?

—¿Te has propuesto llenar el cupo de preguntas estúpidas que permito está noche? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Se te congeló el cerebro por el frío que hace fuera?

—¡No es una pregunta estúpida! —Kaiba le volvió a ver dudar. Vio como el pequeño muchacho se debatía entre sí decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba o dejar las cosas como estaban pero, oh, él conocía demasiado bien el tormento que representaba la duda, Yugi no callaría y, para su desgracia acertó de pleno en dicha aseveración—. ¡Desde que sucedió lo de Atem apenas nos hemos visto! ¡Y ya han pasado _literalmente_ años desde aquello! Tú también eres nuestro amigo, ¿sabes? Aunque te empeñes en negar la evidencia —y su voz parecía tan dolida que por un breve momento Seto Kaiba se sintió arrepentido.

Por.

Un.

Breve.

Momento.

Mirando fijamente a Yugi no podía evitar fijarse en las claras y evidentes diferencias que había habido entre él y Atem. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ellas antes? Yugi, tan inocente, tan ingenuo, tan _bueno_. ¿Realmente podía culparle de intentar hacer "feliz" (porque ahora dudaba, ¿realmente había sido Atem feliz con él?) a uno de sus mejores amigos? ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Y aún seguía cometiendo esos estúpidos errores. Como si no hubiera aprendido nada. Quizá aunque se decía así mismo que había aprendido la lección no lo había hecho y le aterraba esa idea.

—No tiene nada que ver con _él_ , Yugi. Estoy ocupado con el trabajo. Tengo mucho que hacer, os lo he dicho ya mu-

—¿Realmente tienes tanto trabajo? ¿O has decidido matarte a trabajar? —por primera vez en años Kaiba sintió que se había quedado sin argumentos frente al menor. ¿Acaso no había acertado de pleno? Quizá sería una exageración decir que estaba buscando la muerte pero era cierto que estaba trabajando de más. Porque no quería delegar en los demás, _confiar_. Porque no quería pensar en nada. Lo único que buscaba era distraer su mente con el presente, blindar su futuro y alejar su pasado. Dejarlo tan lejos que no fuera más que un frío recuerdo perdido entre los miles de papeles que rellanaba día tras día.

—Exageras —finalmente ese fue su débil argumento. Y se odio por ello. Al menos podía sentirse orgulloso de la firmeza de su voz. Qué triste consuelo para alguien como él.

—¿Qué exagero...? ¿Te has mirado últimamente en el espejo, Kaiba?

Lo había hecho.

Y había visto las ojeras, había visto la piel extremadamente pálida, había visto en su reflejo al muchacho de quince años que fue una vez. A aquel muchacho perdido, desamparado y roto que había desterrado de su memoria.

Y por ello había roto el espejo de un puñetazo.

—Se que no soy el más indicado para decir esto, ¿sabes? —continuo Yugi en apenas un murmullo, sin embargo, el absoluto silencio que solo la lluvia rompía le permitió escuchar perfectamente sus palabras—. Yo tampoco... lo supero. Me encuentro extrañándole la mayoría del tiempo, preguntándome, "¿qué pensaría Atem si viera esto? ¿Qué diría si le dijera esto?". Era mi mejor amigo. Yo también tengo parte de responsabilidad en esto y sé... sé que no me perdonaría si dejará que te consumieras de esta manera. Sé que él tampoco me perdonaría.

—¿ _Consumirme_? —bufó. ¡Maldito insolente!—. ¡Ni por un momento pienses que dejaré que un _recuerdo_ me domine de esa manera! —la afirmación salió de sus labios con una vehemencia inesperada. Yugi se encogió sobre sí mismo por unos segundos y Kaiba decidió que aquello era suficiente. Decidió que no quería pagar con Yugi su error. Decidió terminar la conversación, ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza—. Has dicho que formo parte de vuestro grupo de amigos, ¿me equivoco? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Yugi? ¿Quieres ayudarme a _superarlo_? ¿Quieres liberar tu conciencia de la estúpida deuda que crees haber contraído conmigo? De acuerdo, muy bien. Seremos amigos. Llevaremos una relación de amistad _normal_ —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Con una condición.

—¿Cual?

—Tú y yo no volveremos a hablar de Atem. Nunca.

Yugi Mutō aceptó a regañadientes.

 _Pero aceptó_.

* * *

 **NdA** : Err, sí, supuse que a partir de este capítulo era mejor poner las notas de autor al final ya que así evitaba posibles "spoilers" del capítulo si tenía que hacer alguna referencia al mismo (más que nada por los próximos). No hay mucho que comentar realmente de éste. Me llevo más trabajo corregirlo que escribirlo. No paraba de cambiarle cosas. _Sigh_ , soy un desastre.

 **Yume** ; me hace feliz que te gustara el primer capítulo de este pequeño proyecto. Espero que también disfrutes de los siguientes.

Nos leemos.


	3. Reglas

**Advertencias** : Kaiba sigue siendo un bastardo y Yugi no tiene sentido de la supervivencia. Puede que la definición de amistad normal para Kaiba no sea la que tiene el mundo, ejiem.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #3.

Reglas.

 _I'm so broken, my love's frozen._ _  
_ _How do you live with regrets (Oh woah)_ _  
_ _I see the memories flash before my eyes..._

 **Babysteps; Varsity.**

* * *

La única condición que Kaiba había puesto para aceptar toda aquella gilipollez de afianzar los lazos de amistad entre él y Yugi había sido que estaba completamente prohibido hablar de Atem. Esa única regla... fue rota una semana después de dicho acuerdo. Kaiba lo entendía, en serio, sin Atem de por medio su amistad con Yugi se había desarrollado con una extraña _normalidad_. Habían salido a comer, a cenar, habían ido al cine, a la tienda de cartas del abuelo de Yugi para jugar (de forma totalmente _amistosa_ , por supuesto) y todo había transcurrido de manera _natural_. Como si lo _normal_ fuera que él y Yugi fueran amigos.

Como si el fantasma de Atem no revoloteara sobre sus cabezas (metafóricamente hablando).

Y Kaiba lo comprendía, entendía que los silencios eran incómodos, que cuando se quedaban callados el tema en el que ambos pensaban siempre era el mismo, que se habían quedado demasiadas cosas en el tintero, que nunca habían hablado verdaderamente del tema, que solo se habían dejado llevar por los acontecimientos como dos adolescentes ingenuos... pero saberlo no impidió que su rostro se congelara en un rictus de indiferencia y fría cordialidad cuando Yugi decidió que ya era hora de solucionar el verdadero problema en lo que se refería a su iniciada relación de extraña amistad. Lo peor era saber que no podía ser un bastardo hiriente con su rival sin sentirse culpable.

 _Sigh_.

—Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto —sentenció el castaño.

—No lo hicimos. Kaiba... no podemos esquivar el tema indefinidamente —las manos del aludido se movían automáticamente mientras barajaba y los ojos de Yugi parecían seguir hipnotizados el movimiento. Negó con la cabeza para concentrarse—. No habrá plena confianza entre nosotros dos hasta que lo hablemos.

Kaiba comprendía el argumento esgrimido por su semejante y hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con él pero...

—Confianza —siseó el CEO con desprecio. Como si la simple mención de dicha idea fuera un insulto a su inteligencia—. ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto aquí?

Él y Yugi se encontraban en la trastienda del abuelo del segundo, rodeados de cajas llenas del material que vendía el viejo, sentados el uno frente al otro, separados únicamente por una pequeña mesa de color gris. A Yugi le había sorprendido que Kaiba accediera a acudir a aquel lugar. El lugar en el que él y Jonouichi habían aprendido a jugar al duelo de monstruos. Cada uno en distintos momentos de su vida.

—Creo que cualquier lugar es bueno y... eh, aquí nadie nos molestará... —Yugi no quería reconocer que en parte había escogido aquel sitio porque la huida sería complicada para su rival (pues sabía que si presionaba la tecla equivocada con Seto éste estallaría como un volcán dormido). Y si eso pasaba no solucionarían nada.

—Muy bien, hablemos, ¿cuál es el punto? —el tono de la voz ajena no ayudaba a que pusiera en orden sus ideas. Yugi dudó un instante antes de abrir su bocaza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ya dándole vueltas al asunto, a la otra cuestión que el muchacho de cabello tricolor necesitaba saber para continuar tranquilo con su vida.

—¿Odias a Atem?

¡ _Strike_! Yugi había bateado y mandado la bola directamente hasta los nervios de Seto Kaiba.

—¿Estás seguro de que no se te congeló el cerebro el día que apareciste en mi casa empapado? Que si te odio, que si odio a Atem —resopló—. Créeme, Yugi, si te odiara o le odiara a él lo _sabrías_.

Seto no iba a negar que lo había deseado si se lo preguntaba. Había deseado odiar a Atem con todas sus fuerzas pero en vez de eso había hecho algo mucho peor. _Le había comprendido_. Después de mil, dos mil años atrapado en un puto puzle él también habría querido descansar de una vez por todas. Así que, al final, había dirigido su odio contra el verdadero culpable de su debilidad.

Él mismo.

Porque había caído, porque se había enamorado, porque había accedido a involucrarse en una relación abocada al fracaso.

—Pero...

—No. Se acabó —la paciencia de Kaiba era terriblemente escasa con ese tema—. Ahora vas a explicarme que es lo que crees deberme para acabar con esto de una vez. No quiero que está maldita conversación vuelva a repetirse. Me niego —la demanda fue hecha. La característica vehemencia de Seto dejó a Yugi parpadeando, avergonzado y sin saber que decir por al menos medio minuto. La paciencia del presidente de Kaiba Corp se agotaba a medida que la manecilla de los segundos se movía.

—Yo... —Yugi tartamudeó. Kaiba rodó los ojos. ¡ _Strike dos_! Estaba jugando con fuego y Yugi lo sabía. Sabía que estaba jugando con un mechero y un bidón de gasolina—. Atem estaba... enamorado de ti —el castaño bufó, a esas alturas de la película dudaba bastante que la afirmación del contrario fuera verdad— pero no quería decírtelo porque... bueno, para empezar técnicamente no estaba en su cuerpo sino en el mío y él tampoco creía que tú sintieras lo mismo así que...

—Al grano, Yugi.

—Le dije que estaba bien, que no me importaba. Le inste a que te lo dijera. Es... culpa mía. Si yo no le hubiera insistido nada de esto habría ocurrido... —Yugi intentó explicarse, _intentó_.

—Esto es ridículo —el estado emocional de Kaiba rozaba peligrosamente el enfado—. Yo podría haberlo rechazado — _debería haberlo hecho_ —, yo podría haber dado el paso de no hacerlo el estúpido faraón. Lo único que no termino de entender de todas las tonterías que estás diciendo es cómo narices no te importaba lo que hiciera con tu cuerpo.

—¡Claro que me importaba! —replicó Yugi contrariado y ofendido—. No le hubiera dejado drogarse o beber alcohol pero... eh... bueno... ¡No eres tan desagradable! —reconoció Yugi aunque se guardó el " _cuando te lo propones"_ para sí mismo—. Así que pensé que quizá yo también podría enamorarme de ti. Creía que si pasaba todo sería más fácil. Me condicione a los deseos de Atem. Quería que todo estuviera bien. Que fuéramos felices. No... no quería estar solo.

—¿Realmente creíste que sería fácil?

—¿Eh? —Yugi no entendió a que se refería Kaiba de todo lo que había dicho.

—Llevar una relación conmigo, enamorarte de mí. Estar los dos enamorados de mi —el escepticismo era tan grande en Seto que el muchacho se sintió tan avergonzado como para desear patearle por debajo de la mesa. Maldito Seto Kaiba. Yugi odiaba la certeza con la que dictaminaba sus oraciones.

—Sí, bueno, no. No lo sé. Supongo que habría sido desastroso para mi enamorarme de ti cuando tú amabas a Atem. No lo pensé demasiado, solo... actué —reconoció y al final Kaiba guardó silencio. Él tampoco había pensado. Y ahora resultaba hilarante estar delante de alguien con el que nunca había mantenido una relación pero cuyo cuerpo conocía a la perfección.

El presidente de Kaiba Corp puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

—No eres culpable —sentenció—. Atem y yo lo somos. Tu sentimiento de culpa no es más que una manera de aferrarte a lo último que te queda de él —por el contrario, el suyo había nacido de la necesidad de alejarlo, de olvidarlo, de arrancarlo de cuajo de su ser. Y no estaba funcionando. No estaba consiguiendo _nada_.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? — _de todo_ , quiso gritarle.

—Porque aún dejas que tu felicidad dependa de terceros.

—¿Y eso es tan malo? —la pregunta del rey de los duelos se quedó en el aire.

Y cuando se quedaron mirando en silencio Yugi, por fin, lo entendió, no como antes sino _de verdad_. Kaiba había bajado las barreras que con tanto celo y mimo había construido. Y lo había hecho por Atem. Por lo que había sentido por él. Seto había decidido voluntariamente apostar su corazón en el azaroso juego que resultaba ser el amor. ¿Y qué era lo que había obtenido a cambio?

 _Perder es morir_.

Y Yugi intuyó tras las palabras de Kaiba que no volvería a bajar esas barreras.

Por nadie.

* * *

 **NdA** : Me gustaría decir que Yugi se comerá sus palabras pronto peroooo... ya lo descubriréis ;D

En fin, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir de este capítulo. Sé que las tablas suelen estar más enfocadas a momentos y eso es lo que estoy pretendiendo realmente. Momentos de sus vidas que van perfilándose hacia un objetivo queeeeee no tengo muy claro. _Idk_ , no me hagáis mucho caso. Espero que este pequeño bicho mío os este gustando.

Nos leemos.


	4. Café

**Advertencias** : Ser amable esta algo así como prohibido en la religión de Kaiba.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado), Polarshipping (secundaria).

 **Tabla** : Básica #4.

Café.

 _Te desvaneces con el sol, no eres humana_ _  
_ _Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana._

 **No digas nada (déjà vu); Nightcore.**

* * *

—Esto es ridículo, Kaiba —Yugi estaba intentando por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a Kaiba.

—Tú insististe en acompañarme. Ahora cállate. No puedo oír bien si estás quejándote continuamente —y sus intentos no estaban dando muy buenos resultados precisamente.

¡Sus quejas estaban fundamentadas! ¡Solo había dicho que le acompañaría para asegurarse de que no hacía una maldita locura! Aunque en realidad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, _ya_ la estaba haciendo y Yugi se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por ello. Por haberse dejado arrastrar a esa locura. Miró horrorizado su ropa negra, cortesía de Kaiba. Ropa que justamente hacía juego con la del culpable de todo. _Porque estaban de incognito_. El chico aún no entendía como alguien podía ir de incognito vestido de negro. Pantalones negros, camisa negra, gafas negras, gorra negra... ¡hasta sus calcetines eran negros! ¡Todo en ellos dos gritaba en esos momentos que pasaba algo malo allí!

Lo peor sin duda alguna había sido ir a comprar aquellas prendas con Kaiba. El castaño **no** miraba el precio de las cosas ¡y le había regalado la ropa! Casi le había dado un infarto al ver lo que en realidad costaba todo aquel conjunto. Ni siquiera había podido quejarse porque en palabras de Kaiba _tenían demasiada prisa_. Trató de no resoplar. No quería más miradas largas por parte del contrario sobre su persona. Lo peor de todo eran las razones para lucir de esa manera. ¡Todo era para espiar la primera cita de Mokuba! Yugi no se consideraba así mismo como una persona agresiva (¡en serio! ¡Él odiaba la violencia!) pero en esos momentos Kaiba parecía decidido a sacar lo peor de él. Al final se resignó, agarró su humeante taza de café y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

Al menos debía reconocerle al castaño que el lugar al que habían ido era muy agradable. La cafetería era pequeña, cálida y acogedora. Bastante intima. Perfecta _para el espionaje_ ; le susurró su mente. Sí, estaba seguro de que Seto la había buscado aposta para aquel asunto pero _estaba bien_. No le importaba pasar la tarde en un lugar tan agradable. Aún así no planeaba quedarse callado mientras el castaño se pasaba por el forro el derecho a la intimidad de su hermano pequeño (aunque una parte de él, a regañadientes, lo entendía, ¿cuántas veces había acabado Mokuba secuestrado ya?). Era licito que Kaiba se preocupara. Lo que no era normal era llevarlo a ese maldito extremo.

—Todavía no me has preguntado nada sobre los demás —murmuró Yugi de pronto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber algo de tu perro y su jauría?

—¡Kaiba! —el aludido gruñó, rodó los ojos e hizo el ademán de agarrar su propia taza de café.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu grupito de amigos?

— _Nuestro_ grupito de amigos —recalcó Yugi. Carraspeó antes de empezar a relatar que había sido de todos sus amigos. Relato que siendo sinceros Kaiba escuchó a medias, más pendiente de su hermano que de la sarta de cosas intrascendentes y aburridas que su nuevo _mejor amigo_ le estaba contando. Jonouichi seguía siendo el mismo, básicamente, había comenzado una relación con Mai a la vuelta de la mujer y se la pasaban discutiendo (aunque según Yugi también se llevaban mejor que nunca), Anzu había viajado finalmente a América y se encontraba enfrascada en sus estudios de danza, por su parte, Honda estaba prácticamente en las mismas solo que él luchaba por su sueño de convertirse en piloto. No había mucho que decir de Bakura dado que el muchacho estaba muy ocupado y apenas se veían. Lo mismo para Otogi. En cuanto a Marik e Ishizu... en realidad Kaiba conocía mejor la situación de esos dos así que Yugi se abstuvo de mencionarlos.

—Y... ehm... eso es todo más o menos —Yugi había estado usando sus dedos para enumerar a todos sus amigos así que cuando terminó alzó los ojos para mirar a Kaiba.

—¿Hacía dónde pretendes llevar todo esto, Yugi? —la obviedad de la situación resultaba exasperante. Era _obvio_ que Yugi no había sacado a colación a todas esas personas para hablarle de los fantásticas que eran sus vidas. Había una intención oculta detrás de todo el asunto. Siempre había una verdad oculta tras las acciones aparentemente inocuas de las personas.

—¿Por qué tienes que pensar tan mal de todo? No tengo ninguna... vale, vale, deja de mirarme así —Yugi no soportaba que el CEO se le quedará mirando fijamente sin ni siquiera parpadear. Sentía que estaba leyendo su jodida alma—. No es nada seguro, ¿de acuerdo? Pero me gustaría organizar una reunión entre todos nosotros. Anzu va a volver de América la semana que viene y creo que... sería divertido que pasáramos al menos una tarde todos juntos. Ya sabes... como en los viejos tiempos.

Silencio. Yugi contó hasta tres mientras esperaba el tajante rechazado de Seto, sin embargo, el más alto no dijo absolutamente nada. Le miró fijamente y observó perplejo como Kaiba se retiraba de la oreja el aparato con el que había estado espiando la conversación de Mokuba.

—Está bien —concedió el presidente de Kaiba Corp finalmente.

—¿Qué...? —el rey de los duelos no salía de su asombro.

—Te digo que está bien. De acuerdo, iré a esa reunión si acabas organizándola —Yugi se quedó completamente mudo debido a la sorpresa. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la figura ajena en un buen rato así que, por esa misma razón, acabó contemplando como el castaño se tomaba tranquilamente lo que quedaba de su café.

—Kaiba —llamó Yugi.

—¿Qué? —su interlocutor ni se tomó la molestia de mirarle.

—¿Por qué has dejado de espiar a Mokuba? —terminó preguntando.

Para sorpresa de Yugi el hombre que tenía delante sonrió. Seto Kaiba _sonrió_ de una manera que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Atem. Y algo dentro de él se _retorció_ de una manera que le sobresaltó.

—Mokuba ha _hackeado_ la señal. No puedo oír nada más que ruido.

Y Yugi comprendió que lo que acababa de ver era a Seto Kaiba orgulloso de su hermano pequeño.

* * *

 **NdA** : Y llegó algo así como la calma. _Algo así_. No durara mucho porque soy yo y yo no sé dejar a mis pobres bichos vivir en calma. ¡En fin! Vemos como los avances de Mokuba en la vida hacen que el ogro que lleva Kaiba dentro se duerma por un periodo corto de tiempo. Probablemente luego se arrepentirá de su decisión pero _idk_ , está hecho.

Nos leemos.


	5. Sueños

**Advertencias** : La mente suele tener más control del que debiera sobre nosotros mismos. La calma se fue a la mierda. Menciones de maltrato infantil.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #5.

Sueños.

 _I'll be righ_ _t here now_

 _to hold you when the sky falls down._

 **Right here; Ashes Remain.**

* * *

— _¿Debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar aquí, Seto? ¡Haz lo que te he dicho o asume las consecuencias de tu rebeldía!_

— _Sí, padre._

* * *

— _¿Y en qué posición se supone que todo esto me deja a mí, Atem?_

— _Lo siento._

— _Yo también._

* * *

El espejismo se desvaneció cuando entreabrió los ojos. La oscuridad de su habitación atrapó su atención por unos segundos, los mismos segundos que tardó en recordar que debía respirar. Tosió repetidas veces y elevó la parte superior de su cuerpo para de ese modo quedar sentado sobre la cama y no darse contra el cabezal de la misma por culpa de los espasmos que habían empezado a recorrerle. Jadeó y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraban en ese mismo lado de la cama. Cuando intentó levantarse sus piernas temblaron, trastrabilló y la pequeña lámpara que usaba para iluminar su cuarto cayó en el suelo emitiendo un ruido seco que le hizo sobresaltarse.

Cerró los ojos. Notaba el sudor deslizarse por su frente y cuello. Kaiba conocía a la perfección aquella sensación. Pánico. Era curioso ver como las pesadillas se iban transformando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Su mente le destruía de una manera u otra, y lo peor era que tenía dónde escoger para que las pesadillas fueran variadas cada vez que aparecían. Kaiba no se molestó en recoger los pedazos de lo que había sido la bombilla de su lámpara. Había estallado. _Como todo su interior_. Se fue de su habitación con pasos apresurados, sin pensar, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró el pestillo del mismo. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y mientras dejaba que el lavabo se llenara apoyó su frente en el filo.

—Cálmate... cálmate... —se dijo así mismo. Metió la cabeza en el lavabo una vez estuvo a rebosar de agua helada y aguantó la respiración. No era real. Nada de lo que había visto era real. Apretó los parpados y se mordió los labios, con fuerza. Buscaba desesperadamente librarse de la angustia de su pecho, de la debilidad, del dolor. Ya no era un mocoso que pudiera ser amedrentado ante una amenaza física, no era alguien a quien se pudiera chantajear. Se suponía que ya lo había superado, se suponía que Gozaburo Kaiba ya no era una influencia para él. ¿Por qué, entonces, le estaba afectando tanto?

 _Quizá porque Atem había empezado a formar parte de sus pesadillas_.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba había estado durmiendo a pierna suelta y habría seguido así de no ser por el ruido. En un principio, creyó haber oído mal, creyó que quizá había sido un mal sueño lo que le había despertado y no un ruido externo, sin embargo, el ruido de un portazo alertó todos sus sentidos. Se incorporó bruscamente de la cama y a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces al suelo, por suerte, el moreno tenía buen equilibrio. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar el picaporte dudó.

Siempre dudaba en esa situación y siempre tomaba la misma decisión. _Siempre_ la tomaría.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo de la mansión. El cuarto de Seto no estaba muy lejos del suyo así que no tardó demasiado en llegar a su objetivo. Ni siquiera llamó antes de entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, cuando entró y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano si se quedó unos segundos parado en la entrada. Porque nunca sabía que decir. Siempre se quedaba mudo cuando observaba el aspecto de su hermano después de una pesadilla. Su ya de por si pálido rostro lo estaba aún más. Aún a pesar de la oscuridad podía apreciar con claridad los enrojecidos ojos del mayor de los Kaiba.

Dio un par de pasos, titubeaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y se recriminó así mismo su cobardía. Quería ser el apoyo que Seto era para él, sin embargo, le aterraba que lo rechazara en sus momentos de debilidad. Le aterraba la idea de que su hermano mayor se encerrara en dónde no pudiera alcanzarle. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Que se iba a un lugar donde Mokuba no podía seguirle.

—Hermano —tragó saliva cuando vio que su hermano mayor no reaccionaba. Seto Kaiba se encontraba sentado en la cama, con los pies en el suelo y la mirada perdida en la pared. Tenía el pelo mojado y pequeñas gotitas de agua caían sobre su pijama negro dejando allí la marca de existencia. Mokuba apretó los puños y tras pensar un poco su siguiente movimiento decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a su hermano en silencio y eso fue lo que hizo. Se sentó a su lado, apoyó la mejilla en el brazo de su hermano mayor y cerró los ojos. La habitación permaneció en un silencio solo roto por la suave respiración de los hermanos durante un largo rato.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —finalmente fue el CEO el que rompió el silencio.

—No puedo dormir —mintió Mokuba, su voz salió ligeramente amortiguada debido a que aún presionaba su rostro contra el pijama del castaño.

—¿Quieres que bajemos al salón y veamos una película?

—Solo si antes me dejas secarte el pelo. Estás empapándolo todo y dudo horrores que puedas dormirte de nuevo en estas sabanas —recriminó el moreno.

—De acuerdo —cedió Seto con facilidad.

El silencio volvió a envolverles con su fría capa por un tiempo.

—Hermano... —odió la duda reflejada en su tono de voz—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

—Lo de siempre —murmuró, dócil—. _Y Atem_ —vulnerable. A pesar de los años a Mokuba aún le asustaba ver a su hermano en ese estado, sin embargo, por otra parte _lo_ _agradecía_. Porque le hacía recordar que Seto era humano. Y era en esos momentos cuando se sentía el hermano más egoísta del mundo. Porque aunque odiaba que el mayor tuviera pesadillas era el único momento en el que se atrevía a dejarle ser partícipe de sus pensamientos, de sus heridas más profundas y de sus anhelos más prohibidos. Era el único momento en el que el hermano mayor _confiaba plenamente_ en el hermano pequeño

Aunque Mokuba deseaba que no hicieran falta las pesadillas para que Seto le dijera la verdad sobre cómo se sentía.

* * *

 **NdA** : Me gusta la relación de los hermanos Kaiba ( _de la manera no incestuosa, gracias_ ). Pero también creo que el que Seto tuviera que ser el _padre_ de Mokuba afectó profundamente su relación en el mal sentido. Generalmente los hermanos se apoyan y se cuentan cosas que uno no le diría por lo general a sus padres. Por otro lado hay cosas que los padres no deben decirles a sus hijos, no puedes hacer que tus críos carguen con los problemas que no les corresponden. Entonces creo que para Seto sería en plan: " _¿dónde está el límite? ¿Qué puedo contarle y que no?_ ". ¿Espero haberlo reflejado bien?

En fin, quería haber subido este capítulo antes pero... ¡llevo una semana con un gripazo del copón! Así que prácticamente no soy persona pensante y me cuesta escribir, leer y hacer esfuerzos mentales (si veis algún error muy grave es por eso (?)). Espero que se me pase pronto, _sigh_.

Nos leemos.


	6. Escape

**Advertencias** : Kaiba es _workholic_. Nada nuevo. Además sigue siendo un bastardo.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #6.

Escape.

 _I know if we fee_ _l joyful, we should laugh_ _  
_ _If we feel sad, we should cry_ _  
_ _However, if we feel emptiness, what should we do?_ _  
_ _Tell me, tell me..._

 **Karappo no sora ni tsubusareru** ; **amazarashi.**

* * *

No es nicotina, ni alcohol, mucho menos heroína, ni siquiera es adicto a la cafeína (aunque es cierto que consume demasiada). La droga de Kaiba es el trabajo. Cuando Seto Kaiba necesita escapar de la realidad planifica reuniones, organiza torneos, viaja por todo el maldito continente y vuelve locos a todos aquellos que trabajan para él. Porque no duerme, apenas come y consume ingentes cantidades de café y lo peor es que parece esperar que todo el mundo haga lo mismo que él. Cuando Seto Kaiba necesita escapar de su realidad grita, se desgañita la garganta hasta que no es su voz la que sale de sus labios, hasta que se queda ronco.

Es entonces y solo entonces cuando se permite escuchar a los demás. Cuando Mokuba va a buscarle a la oficina después de enterarse de que ha vuelto de su último viaje. Las ojeras en sus ojos son tan notorias que ni siquiera hace el ademán de fingir que Mokuba le ha ofendido al decir que necesita una cama con urgencia. Y toda esa mierda podría pasar perfectamente por alguna clase de ritual en la familia de tanto que se repite. Por suerte, para Mokuba (y para Seto), el castaño no entra en aquel estado de enajenación mental muy a menudo.

Aunque para Mokuba ha pasado ya demasiadas veces y, sinceramente, empieza a pensar que necesita a una segunda persona que le ayude en esas situaciones. Para desgracia de Seto la persona que Mokuba tiene en mente es la que menos ganas tiene él de ver en esos momentos.

—Es en serio, Yugi, necesito la ayuda de alguien. Ahora mismo es como un león enjaulado. Sabes que adoro a Seto pero está matando mis nervios —el moreno se mueve inquieto en el salón, con el móvil en la mano y expresión desesperada ve como su hermano hace por enésima vez gárgaras. No sabe cuántas veces le ha pedido ya que se acueste y deje de intentar forzar la voz.

—Siempre has podido ocuparte de él, ¿no? ¿Qué es diferente está vez? De todas formas, ¿realmente crees que Kaiba accedería a dejarse ayudar por mi? —Yugi duda, duda mucho, porque están hablando de _Kaiba_. El mismo Kaiba al que le costó una eternidad convencer de que el trabajo en equipo no iba a matarlo y mejor no hablar de lo que le costó convencerle de que Atem era un espíritu ajeno a su persona.

—Lo sé, lo sé... pero supongo que yo antes era más adorable. Me hacía caso enseguida. ¡Ahora no funcionan mis miraditas de cordero! —Mokuba escucha un pequeño golpe a través de la línea y parpadea—. ¿Yugi? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí... es solo que... nada, no importa —Yugi se frota la frente. Imaginar a Seto ceder ante una mirada de suplica del moreno era... difícil, muy difícil—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente? Sigo creyendo que si no te hace caso a ti no creo que me lo haga a mí.

—¡No lo sé! Eh... eh... ¡desafíalo o algo! ¡Dile que si no es capaz de vencerte en un duelo tendrá que acostarse como una persona normal que trabaja las horas convenidas por los sindicatos o algo así! —El silencio se hace entre ellos hasta que finalmente Yugi cede no sin antes pensar que Seto es una muy mala influencia para su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué clase de adolescente habla de sindicatos y de las horas convenidas por estás en cuanto al trabajo?

—Está bien. ¡Pero no prometo nada! —realmente Yugi no cree que Seto vaya a hacerles caso a ninguno de los dos pero el tono desesperado de la voz de Mokuba le hace acceder a ayudarle. Es incapaz de rechazar el ayudar a alguien que se lo pide tan desesperadamente. Y, joder, Mokuba suena _realmente_ desesperado.

Y es por eso que media hora después se encuentra de pie en el lujoso salón de la mansión de los Kaiba con una expresión martirizada en el rostro (porque la última vez que estuvo allí la cosa acabó en una discusión sobre Atem que no está seguro de querer repetir). Escucha de lejos a Mokuba gritarle a su hermano algo sobre que deje el maldito portátil o lo tirará por la ventana. Yugi sabe que Seto no le hará caso. Todos en esa casa saben que Mokuba no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa ( _aunque una parte de él piensa que Mokuba nunca ha estado tan desesperado como se escucha en esos momentos_ ).

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? —escucha preguntar a Kaiba cuando Yugi por fin aparece por la puerta. El rey de los duelos carraspea un poco.

—Mokuba me dijo que tu voz se oía terrible pero realmente no había esperado que fuera _tan_ horrible —y Yugi sabe que ha presionado la tecla correcta para enfadar al castaño. Mokuba le da las gracias solo gesticulando con los labios y, _literalmente_ , huye de la habitación. Yugi suspira y observa como el terrible dueño del dragón blanco de ojos azules le mira como si fuera un insecto molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —vuelve a preguntar. Su voz está tan ronca que el más bajo siente un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Eres mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? —pregunta él después de pensarlo un par de segundos.

Se quedan en silencio y algo le dice al joven de cabellos tricolor que Kaiba se había olvidado de ese pequeño, de ese pequeñísimo detalle sin importancia. Entrecierra los ojos y una extraña molestia crece en su interior. A una pequeña parte de él le molesta sobremanera la indiferencia con la que el castaño decide tratarle cuando se le cruzan los cables. Porque lo que ellos han compartido debería haberlos unido más que a nadie. Porque parece que es él el que siempre tiene que estar tirando de esa amistad, sin embargo, una parte de su cabeza le recuerda que no puede enfadarse con Seto por eso. _Porque_ _Kaiba nunca ha tenido amigos_. ¿De verdad puede culparle por no saber cómo actuar?

¿Puede culparle por olvidar que hay gente a la que le importa de verdad cuando nunca antes ha sido así?

—Creo que será mejor que me acueste y duerma algo —Seto dice y Yugi ve la clara maniobra que su amigo y rival está usando con él, sin embargo, simplemente asiente. Porque Seto Kaiba realmente necesita dormir y él es un _buen_ amigo.

Y por eso, _solo por eso_ , le permite a Seto escapar de la realidad que él representa sin poner pegas.

* * *

 **NdA** : A _word_ le cuesta asimilar que puedo escribir en inglés y español en el mismo documento. Puto _word_. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir... Eh... ¿Supongo que me gusta cocinar las cosas a fuego lento? Ah, y a veces me da por escribir en presente.

Nos leemos.


	7. Celos

**Advertencias** : Confianza es un concepto en el que Kaiba y Yugi difieren pero aún no lo saben.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado), Polarshipping (secundaria).

 **Tabla** : Básica #7.

Celos.

 _Mirror, mirror, what will be?_

 _I feel that love is killing me._

 **Je ne sais pas; Azuro feat. Elly.**

* * *

No podía creer que finalmente hubiera acudido a aquella estúpida fiesta. No podía creer que realmente estuviera _otra vez_ rodeado de esos idiotas. Era como si hubiera vuelto a su maldita adolescencia. Aunque, por suerte, no estaban todos. Si ya de por si era agobiante estar rodeado de tanta gente que trataba de ser amable con él por motivos que no llegaba a comprender si hubiera estado la _chupipandi_ de Yugi al completo habría tenido que ir a algún rincón a suicidarse.

De acuerdo.

Quizá no se habría suicidado pero era probable que hubiera acabado cometiendo un asesinato.

Y la verdad era que no le apetecía ir a la cárcel.

¿Alguna vez siquiera se había dirigido a ellos para dedicarle algo que no fueran palabras de desdén? ¿Por qué Yugi seguía insistiendo entonces en que eran sus amigos? ¿Es que acaso el joven no veía la clara diferencia que había entre su amistad y la que decía que le profesaban aquellos sujetos? Yugi le había buscado. A pesar de que sabía como era Seto Kaiba había ido en su busca y había puesto todo su empeño en forjar alguna clase de vinculo con él más allá del que compartían los rivales. Yugi Mutō se había ganado a pulso el que Seto Kaiba lo considerara su amigo aunque no fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta ( _ni siquiera era capaz de reconocérselo a sí mismo_ ).

¿Pero ellos?

Ellos habían visto la personalidad de Seto y habían decidido que no la querían en sus vidas.

 _Y no los culpaba_.

Porque el castaño sabía que si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser una persona realmente tóxica. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a aceptar con los brazos abiertos a todo el que intentará entrar en su vida. Tampoco significaba que fuera a llamar amigos a aquellos que simplemente estaban junto a él porque querían demasiado a Yugi como para traicionar su confianza por tener que aguantarle un par de horas. Seto estaba convencido de que así iban las cosas. Por eso no entendía por qué Yugi se empecinaba en decir que él también era parte de aquel grupo de locos (aunque no negaría que quizá él también estaba algo _bastante_ loco).

—¡Oh, dioses! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo y ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Kaiba! —por mucho que odiara reconocerlo no había forma humana de que Seto no reconociera esa estridente voz. Katsuya Jōnouichi era de esas molestas personas cuya existencia se incrustaba en tu cerebro a pesar de que lo más sano para la salud mental de uno era olvidarlas. Hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna solo para olvidar el timbre de la voz de ese sujeto. ¿Y eso qué diantres había sido? ¿Un intento de sarcasmo? Kaiba no podía creer que hubiera intentado hacer algo así. El sarcasmo requería algo que el rubio no tenía. Necesitaba de _inteligencia_.

—Mai —directamente se dirigió a la rubia acompañante de Katsuya e ignoró al chico, por completo. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que hacía eso—. No me dedico a la confección de bozales pero por ti podría hacer una excepción. Es más _te regalaré_ uno o mejor aún... _cientos_ : Predigo que vas a necesitarlos —las esperadas quejas del rubio no tardaron en hacerse oír en la habitación, sin embargo, para absoluta sorpresa de Kaiba la chica empezó a reír.

—Tan agudo como siempre, ¿eh, niño rico? —la felicidad de la rubia realmente descuadró por completo a Kaiba y lo dejó, por un corto espacio de tiempo, sin palabras—. Creo que voy a tomar al pie de la letra tu oferta así que no tardes mucho en enviármelos. Le diré a Yugi que te mandé mi dirección —le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a buscar algo de beber seguida de su enfurruñado novio.

Y el hombre no supo exactamente que pensar de toda aquella escena tan... ridicula.

—Se les ve muy felices, ¿verdad? —por segunda vez en aquel día Kaiba tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz de la chica del grupo de Yugi. Anzu. Después de que su cabeza diera un pequeño giro hacía ella pudo apreciarla en su totalidad. La castaña parecía ser la que más había cambiado de sus amigos. Se notaba cierta madurez en sus facciones, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente más delgado y parecía moverse con una gracilidad que antes no estaba ahí, sin embargo, seguía llevando el mismo corte de cabello. Intuyó, más no aseveraría, que quizá el cambio solo era externo.

—Uhm... —algo parecido a un _supongo (_ o ella pensó que eso era lo que quería decir _)_ que sonó más bien como un _mfongbo_ salió de los labios del CEO. Anzu sonrió débilmente para luego soltar una tímida risa.

—No has cambiado nada —murmuró la mujer logrando de ese modo que Seto frunciera levemente el ceño. Probablemente ambos habían pensado lo mismo—. Vamos, hombre, no pongas esa cara, no lo decía a malas. En realidad, quería agradecerte que te encargaras del lugar. Quiero decir, guau, este sitio es impresionante.

Después de que Yugi le hubiera comunicado la fecha de aquella reunión él había dispuesto el sitio. Un restaurante. Entero para ellos y por supuesto no era nadie más que él quien corría con todos los gastos. No era solo una muestra de su poder, también era una forma de decirle a Yugi que iba a tratar de que la noche transcurriera sin incidentes. También era una manera de llevar todo aquello a su terreno pues la idea de pasar toda una velada en la casa de su rival con todos sus amigos era, a sus ojos, la mejor manera de tener una fuerte resaca sin probar una gota de alcohol. Y él odiaba que le doliera la cabeza. Pasaba con demasiada frecuencia.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le restó importancia con sus palabras y gestos. Después se quedó cruzado de brazos, sin mirarla pero sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Era extraño. Ellos dos habían sido también rivales (en un aspecto muy diferente a su rivalidad con Yugi), sin embargo, aquella mujer nunca le había despertado el más mínimo sentimiento, la más mínima pasión. Su rendición ante el hecho de que él y no ella había comenzado una relación con Atem había sido tan contundente que Kaiba se había preguntado si realmente Anzu había sentido por el faraón algo más que un capricho infantil. Porque de ser lo contrario no comprendía porque no había jugado ya sus cartas con Yugi.

La recordaba, en aquel maldito lugar, intentando detener al faraón, y también recordaba que Atem le había comentando en alguna ocasión los confusos sentimientos de la muchacha. Por supuesto, él no le había dado ninguna importancia, sin embargo, en esos momentos su curiosidad apelaba a su lengua y tuvo que mordérsela para no comenzar una de las conversaciones más desagradables que probablemente pudiera tener en su vida, sin embargo, como si el destino se burlara de él fue nuevamente otra persona quien le obligó a arrastrarse fuera de su zona de confort.

—Me gustaría que Atem estuviera aquí —la simple mención del causante de sus desvelos revolvió las tripas del CEO, sin embargo, cuando le tiraban de la lengua era incapaz de detener el torrente de preguntas e ideas que sacudían su ser.

—¿Estás segura de eso? De no haberse marchado las cosas no habrían cambiado —respondió sin mirarla. Claro que las cosas habrían cambiado, en muchos aspectos, pero a lo que Seto se refería era a que nunca le habría dejado apartarse de su lado. No sin una buena razón. Él nunca la habría correspondido de la forma que ella hubiera querido. Ambos lo sabían. Anzu sólo suspiró.

—No era solo el chico que amaba, Kaiba —el aludido enarcó una ceja ante la utilización del verbo amar. La miró—. También era mi amigo y dejó muchas heridas con su marcha. ¿Sabes? Yo envidiaba vuestra relación —y mientras el castaño la miraba ella miró a Yugi y, por un momento, vio el anhelo brillar en sus ojos azules. Casi fue gracioso que una persona que nunca le había removido lo más mínimo dentro de sí de repente le provocara una irritación tan grande. Casi.

—Nunca se dará cuenta si tú no le dices nada —la vio sobresaltarse ante su brusco cambio de tema. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había dicho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Yugi gustaba de ella como lo había hecho en el pasado. Yugi. Miró al muchacho que no estaba excesivamente lejos de ellos aunque desde aquella distancia era imposible que los escuchara. Kaiba tardó en darse cuenta de que las personas que lo rodeaban eran su hermano e Ishizu. Vagamente se preguntó cuando había sido que la egipcia había llegado al restaurante.

—Lo sé, ¿pero realmente quieres que hablemos de ese tema? —preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa. Él bufó.

—Sería la cosa más incomoda del mundo —reconoció. Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio hasta que finalmente Anzu empezó a alejarse de él para ir en dirección a Yugi. No hizo ningún ademán para retenerla, ¿por qué lo haría? Lo que ocurriera entre ellos dos no era asunto suyo.

 _Sigh_.

Se le había cerrado el apetito.

—¿Seto? —una nueva voz, masculina está vez, provocó que sus ojos rodaran hasta quedarse en blanco.

—Supongo que ya es imposible convencerte de que me llames Kaiba, _pequeño_ Ishtar —sus palabras que parecieron más un gruñido que una oración lograron que el egipcio sonriera un poco. Era de esperar que si Ishizu estaba allí su hermano hubiera venido con ella. Suspiró. Aún no terminaba de creer el hecho de que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del chico. Era irónico si tenía en cuenta que la primera vez que Marik acompañó a Ishizu hasta su mansión fue porque no se fiaba de él. Terriblemente irónico.

* * *

—Entonces... ¿Marik y Kaiba se llevan _bien_? —preguntó una sorprendida Anzu a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se encontraban los dos mentados. Yugi quien usualmente pensaba que estaba mal espiar conversaciones ajenas no pudo evitar poner la oreja tras convencerse así mismo de que al estar tan cerca de ellas técnicamente formaba parte de la conversación.

—¿Sorprendente, verdad? —Ishizu sonrió como si escondiera una terrible verdad que sólo ella conociera—. Deberías haberlos visto al principio. Marik odiaba que fuera a visitar a Seto por más que le dijera una y otra vez que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el otro de esa forma —rodó un poco los ojos al recordar aquellos días—. Se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Incluso discutí con Seto por el hecho de que Marik siempre viniera conmigo y, _pum_ , un día, de repente, empezaron a tolerarse. Supongo que influyó que mi hermano dejará de comportarse como un cretino con él —Ishizu adoraba a su hermano pero negar que había estado bastante insoportable sería tapar el sol con un dedo de la mano.

Y mientras ellas seguían hablando, de Kaiba, de Marik, de otras tantas cosas que realmente Yugi no terminaba de comprender el muchacho dirigió su vista en dirección a los chicos. Kaiba parecía tranquilo e incluso relajado al lado del rubio. A leguas se notaba entre ellos una _confianza_ que él por mucho que lo intentaba no había logrado forjar con el castaño. Y no era tan idiota como para echarle enteramente la culpa a Seto, sabía que él tenía gran parte de responsabilidad en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Ah! Yugi, ya que estás aquí, hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte —el aludido escuchó a Ishizu de fondo, asintió levemente a todo lo que la mujer decía mientras su mente permanecía lejos, fija en los dos hombres que charlaban a escasos metros de distancia. Y pensó en su parte de culpa nuevamente. Porque siempre dudaba cuando se enfrentaba a Kaiba, porque nunca era capaz de ayudarle, porque nunca le dejaba las cosas claras desde el comienzo como parecía hacer Ishtar.

Yugi creía ser el tipo de persona que Kaiba odiaba.

Por primera vez en lo que se refería al CEO sintió celos. Celos de la facilidad con la que Marik parecía hablar con él, de la facilidad con la que se entrometía en su vida sin ser invitado y no era echado a patadas al instante.

Y en aquel lugar, en aquel momento en el que se suponía que debía sentirse feliz porque por fin sus amigos estaban reunidos de nuevo y pasándoselo bien, se sintió pequeño, patético y dolido.

Y se odió por ello.

* * *

 **NdA** : Curiosamente el tema de los celos es uno que encuentro interesante y excesivamente explotable y, sin embargo, este capítulo fue un completo dolor de ovarios.

En fin, al principio había pensado que fuera Ishizu quien hablara con Kaiba ya que veo una buena química entre ellos pero honestamente hubiera sido raro hacer que Anzu y Marik _marujearan_ mientras que Ishizu es lo suficientemente metomentodo para que no me costara imaginar la escena con ella, lel.

Nos leemos~


	8. Religión

**Advertencias** : A Kaiba le produce alergia la palabra religión. Yugi es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #8.

Religión.

 _El nunca será siempre, nunca digas nunca porque siempre se arrepiente,_

 _miente más que habla bla, bla, bla, siempre miente._

 **Nunca será siempre; Bely Basarte feat Rayden.**

* * *

Se había perdido en el mundo de las sombras, habían apresado su alma y se había enfrentado a multitud de espíritus (joder, incluso había salido con uno), sin embargo, Seto Kaiba no creía en los dioses (y porque en lo otro no le había quedado más remedio que creer que si no...) y, sin embargo, había estudiado la religión egipcia tras la partida de Atem.

Había intentado _entender_ todo el maldito asunto y aún a pesar de todo lo que había leído, visto y averiguado seguía sin creer que existían unas deidades que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a controlar su destino (y que no le hablaran del tema de la pirámide de la luz porque mordía, si algo le había quedado claro tras toda su investigación era que aquel espíritu cretino **no** era el "dios" Anubis).

—¿Kaiba? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —el mencionado alzó la vista tras escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los violeta de su rival mientras su dedo índice golpeaba rítmicamente la tecla _enter_ de su portátil sin llegar a apretarla. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Eso mismo se preguntaba él! Estaba dentro del edificio de Kaiba Corp, sí, pero en una de las alas que no solía pisar ni bajo pena de muerte.

Publicidad.

 _Marketing_.

Por los dioses, ¡como odiaba aquel estúpido departamento! Era tan superfluo, tan malditamente... necesario. Su departamento de marketing había sido un completo dolor de huevos. ¿Por qué? Porque Yugi era el rey de los duelos y su departamento de marketing era el _mejor_. Así que lo habían perseguido por toda Kaiba Corp para conseguir convencerle de que _debían_ usar a Yugi de imagen promocional.

Y lo habían hecho.

—Este sigue siendo mi negocio, Yugi —respondió seco.

—Yo... lo sé... es solo que...

—Solo quería cerciorarme de que todo iba bien —le interrumpió el castaño—. No puedo ignorar eternamente este... departamento. Sería irresponsable.

Mentía.

No solo a Yugi.

—De acuerdo —la voz del muchacho no sonaba muy convencida a oídos de Kaiba. Le miró—. Bueno, da igual, en realidad iba a ir a buscarte porque quería hablar contigo —Seto arqueó una ceja—. ¡Oh! Vaya, no sabía que estabas interesado en la cultura egipcia —probablemente debería haberle molestado el repentino cambio de tema o que Yugi mirara por encima de su hombro y empezara a leer el documento que había estado releyendo por enésima vez. Curiosamente, no lo hizo—. ¿Religión?

—Mitología —rectificó el castaño—. Estaba pensando en incluir motivos egipcios en los próximos proyectos de la compañía. Es un motivo poco explotado —una verdad a medias, una mentira por omisión.

—Esto es muy completo, ¿dónde lo has conseguido? —había admiración en la voz de Yugi y Kaiba se planteó por unos segundos enviarle los archivos. No supo de dónde había salido ese pensamiento y se aseguró de no recaer en él.

—Marik Ishtar —contestó—. Le pedí que me enviara todo lo que supiera de la cultura del Antiguo Egipto — _en la reunión que montaste_ ; aún le dolía la cabeza cuando pensaba en ella.

—Oh... nunca me dijiste que eras amigo suyo —¿era cosa suya o la voz de Yugi había sonado amortiguada? Quizá era el momento de tomarse un breve descanso.

—No te cuento todo lo que hago —replicó el CEO—. De todos modos yo no lo llamaría exactamente amistad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Ishizu viene de vez en cuando a visitarme y el chico siempre la acompaña —Seto resopló—. Seguro que aún cree que ella me interesa —masculló para sí.

—Quizá le caes bien... —Yugi parecía dudar de algo a cada palabra que decía y Kaiba tuvo que morderse la lengua para no exigirle que dejara de darle vueltas a lo que carcomía su cabeza y fuera claro de una maldita vez.

—Al principio te aseguro que no —pero luego se quedó callado. ¿Quizá (era posible) que se hubiera convertido en amigo de Marik Ishtar? Su entrecejo se frunció un poco.

—Uhm... y... ¿tú qué piensas de él? —ante la pregunta de su rival Kaiba se quedó perplejo, silencioso y, de repente, ¡ _bingo_! Todas las alarmas de la cabeza de Seto Kaiba se encendieron a la vez. Oh, dioses, el _bueno_ de Yugi.

—Dime que Ishizu no te ha pedido que tantees el terreno sobre una posible relación amorosa entre su hermano y yo —demandó Kaiba.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —Yugi lució escandalizado y... _avergonzado_. El castaño supo en el acto que había acertado de pleno.

— _Lo ha hecho_ —siseó el presidente de Kaiba Corp. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y tuvo que contener las ganas de pasarse ambas manos por la cara. ¿Por qué ese muchacho era incapaz de decir que no a los favores que le pedía la gente?—. Eres un _terrible_ mentiroso.

—¡Ella solo quería saber si te gustaba! —se defendió el de cabellos tricolor—. No me ha pedido nada más. ¡Lo juro!

—Yugi... —la inexistente paciencia de Kaiba hizo acto de presencia y se le veía tan irritado que Yugi decidió que no quería seguir tentando su suerte—. No estoy interesado en Marik Ishtar de _esa_ forma y te aseguro que Marik Ishtar tampoco está interesado de _esa_ forma en mí.

—Vale... vale... es solo que... no estás —carraspeó—. No estás cerrando las puertas a posibles relaciones por lo de Atem, ¿verdad?

Kaiba le miró. Le miró _de esa manera_ que hacía que Yugi se estremeciera de arriba abajo, que le decía que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso, que le decía que como siguiera por ahí iban a terminar discutiendo terriblemente fuerte. Yugi tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

Lo entendía.

Estaba entendiendo a Kaiba.

Y lo peor era que estaba empezando a preocuparse de más por la vida que el castaño llevaba, por las puertas que el CEO se cerraba por cosas que quizá no deberían haber ocurrido ( _que deberían haber ocurrido de otra forma_ ). Siempre se había preocupado por sus amigos, siempre había velado por ellos pero aquello era distinto. Algo dentro de él le llevaba a Kaiba una y otra vez.

Y eso le asustaba.

Porque era Seto Kaiba.

Porque estaba roto.

Y él no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

* * *

 **NdA:** De un momento a otro la narración pasó de Kaiba a Yugi, lol.

El _powershipping_ murió en este capítulo. Recemos por su alma, _okeyno_. La verdad es que cuando vi que la palabra que me tocaba de la tabla era _religión_ me dio un ataque de risa sobre todo cuando pensé en Kaiba. Religión y Kaiba. Es hilarante.

Porrr cierto, puede ser que use modismo/regionalismos españoles sin darme cuenta ya que es parte de mi vocabulario del día a día. No me doy cuenta así que si alguna vez ven una palabra cuyo significado desconocéis y/o no encontráis preguntad sin miedo.

Nos leemos.


	9. Piano

**Advertencias** : Menciones de maltrato infantil y sangre.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #9.

Piano.

 _A fight without heroes._

 **Catch Fire; Jenix.**

* * *

Cuando Kaiba entraba en la sala de música de la mansión _siempre_ se acordaba de Gozaburo. La habitación, al contrario que el resto de la casa, parecía un fiel reflejo de los gustos de su padrastro. El orden era absoluto, los instrumentos estaban colocados tal y como a Gozaburo Kaiba le había gustado y él, que hacía años que no entraba en esa habitación, sintió como su garganta se oprimía hasta dejarle sin respiración. El niño que había sido quiso salir corriendo; el adulto que era quiso destrozarlo todo, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo se acercó con pasos lentos al piano de cola que permanecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, inmóvil, estático, como una obra de arte que había que contemplar y admirar. El piano siempre había sido el centro de ese lugar.

— _Que nadie entre en la sala de música._

Esa fue la primera orden que Seto Kaiba emitió tras la muerte de su padrastro y había sido obedecida al pie de la letra. El polvo se acumulaba sobre los objetos de la instancia. Kaiba pasó el dedo índice por encima de la tapa de las teclas del objeto inanimado. Sucio. Todo estaba tan sucio... _como el alma de Gozaburo_. Seto se sentó frente al piano y la madera vieja del taburete crujió bajo su peso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Por qué de repente buscaba tan desesperadamente enfrentarse a aquello que había estado evitando con tanto ahínco? Ah, _sí_. Ese pequeño detalle. Estaba harto de que las cosas que había dejado pendientes le persiguieran hasta en sueños.

Seto alzó finalmente la tapa del piano y de ese modo las teclas del mismo quedaron visibles para él. No había secretos en aquel instrumento que no conociera. Gozaburo Kaiba se había asegurado de ello. El castaño recordó que la primera vez que entró en aquel lugar se preguntó por qué el instrumento musical central, aquel enorme piano de cola, era de un intenso color granate, en su inocencia creyó que alguien como su padrastro habría preferido el clásico negro. _Pero el negro no disimulaba tan bien el color de la sangre_. Cerró los ojos y empezó a deslizar los dedos de su mano derecha por las viejas teclas mientras todo su ser era invadido por unos recuerdos que creía haber enterrado en lo profundo de su alma.

Un bulto en una de las teclas le obligó a regresar a la realidad, al presente. Lo que Seto Kaiba estaba viendo no era otra cosa que una costra de sangre reseca. Chasqueó la lengua y la arrancó con la uña del dedo pulgar. Si Gozaburo aún viviera le habría castigado por no limpiar adecuadamente aquel maldito _trasto_.

Era desagradable comprobar que algunas manías aún seguían ahí.

Porque Gozaburo Kaiba nunca había permitido errores y se lo había inculcado con sangre e hierro a Seto.

Se quedó allí un rato en silencio, sin apenas mover un músculo de su cuerpo y, de improvisto, sin pensar, empezó a tocar. Comenzó con una melodía lenta, sus dedos se movían torpes por la blanca dentadura del piano de cola debido a la falta de práctica. A pesar de que se sabía de memoria el orden, el tiempo, en el que debía tocar cada tecla su cuerpo le traicionaba.

— _¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan inútil!? ¡Hasta un chimpancé sería capaz de memorizar una sucesión de notas tan simple!_

De golpe las manos del CEO aceleraron. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse más rápidos, a apretar más fuerte las teclas. Se volvió frenético. Kaiba apretaba una tecla tras otra y otra y otra.

Hasta que, finalmente, Seto golpeó con las palmas abiertas de sus manos la blanca y desmejorada sonrisa de aquel objeto produciendo de ese modo un sonido chirriante y estruendoso.

El piano estaba desafinado.

Y Kaiba no había podido soportarlo.

Porque recordaba los gritos, las discusiones, la sangre deslizándose por la madera granate y convirtiendo la perfecta dentadura bajo sus dedos en la sonrisa de un enfermo.

Se odio por ello.

Por los recuerdos, por los sentimientos que todo ese lugar despertaba en él. Ira, odio, desesperación. Debería haberlo superado. Debería haber acabado con todo aquello antes si quiera de plantearse volver a empezar. Lo había hecho todo mal y era en ese momento cuando se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

—¿Hermano? —la suave voz de Mokuba apenas logró alcanzarle entre la neblina de su pensamiento, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sus dedos cerraron lentamente la tapa de aquel desagradable bicho. Lo odiaba. Con toda su negra, manchada y podrida alma.

Era hora de ir cortando una a una las cadenas que la apresaban.

—Mokuba —llamó—. ¿En qué te gustaría que convirtiéramos está habitación?

Y aquel iba a ser el comienzo.

Aunque sabía que no iba a ser un viaje fácil.

* * *

 **NdA** : Si bien en el anime es mucho más _light_ nunca se me olvidará aquel panel del manga dónde Gozaburo tenía a Seto con un collar de cuero y le sujetaba el mentón con una fusta.

Aunque considero que es un tema muy fuerte también pienso que ese maltrato físico por parte de quien "se suponía que debía protegerle" explica mucho mejor el comportamiento y la personalidad de Seto (entre sus tíos y Gozaburo como para confiar en algún adulto, lel). No creo que Seto creyera que fuera a protegerle pero tampoco creo que el chico pensara cuando le propuso aquel juego que Gozaburo fuera tan... retorcido.

Nos leemos~


	10. Sombra

**Advertencias** : Si hubiera una sartén con aceite hirviendo en vez de apagar el fuego Yugi metería la mano.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #10.

Sombra.

 _And I'm feeling like a ghost_

 _And it's what I hate the most_

 **Ghost; Mystery Skulls.**

* * *

Yugi había amado a Atem. No de una manera romántica, no con el deseo bullendo en su cuerpo sino como se ama a la vida, a la sangre que corre por las venas, al sol que sale por las mañanas y permite que la vida fluya con naturalidad. Había sido un amor que traspasaba lo meramente físico, lo meramente corporal, una conexión extrasensorial, mística. Yugi había sentido ese tipo de amor que buscaba con desesperación la felicidad del objeto de su afecto y por el cordón umbilical espiritual que lo había unido a Atem estaba prácticamente convencido de que su oscuridad había sentido lo mismo por él.

Y aun con todo ese cariño, con todo ese amor que Yugi le había profesado no había podido evitar compararse con Atem y, aunque se había sentido muy egoísta por ello en muchas ocasiones no había podido evitar sentirse como una sombra del gran faraón en el que todos confiaban. Ahora que es solo él y nadie más que él (sin conexiones de ningún tipo, sin nadie en su conciencia que le ayude con las decisiones difíciles) aún se siente a veces así. Y le resulta tan estúpido que no puede más que avergonzarse por ello.

Porque conoce a Jōnouchi, Honda, Anzu y Kaiba lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ninguno de ellos lo confunde con el faraón, que no buscan la confiable figura de Atem en él (de hecho, está bastante seguro de que Seto no busca al faraón en ningún sitio), sin embargo, cuando la duda se asoma no puede evitar martirizar a su cabeza con ella y al final la culpabilidad es la que hace acto de presencia.

Porque había sido Atem el que estaba atrapado en el puzle, porque Atem era el que había tenido que aguantar vivir en la oscuridad, en un cuerpo extraño. Y esa era una de las razones por las que cuando Atem se había enamorado de Kaiba él joven de cabellos tricolores no había dudado en animar a su contraparte. Porque había sido Atem quien realmente había estado en las sombras.

A veces le cuesta no arrepentirse de las decisiones que tomó en aquel momento. No por él sino por Kaiba. Yugi sabe que fue egoísta, que lo sigue siendo. Yugi sabe que había demasiadas cosas que desconocían y que era un riesgo demasiado grande y aún así había cedido a sus deseos. Al deseo de que Atem fuera feliz aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

—¿Mokuba te ha contratado como mi niñera? —Seto hace la pregunta y el sólo siente como toda su cara enrojece. Hasta las orejas.

—No —responde—. Pero está preocupado por ti — _y yo también_ ; completa en su mente.

—¿Y se puede saber que vas a hacer? ¿Asegurarte de que me acueste a una hora decente? ¿Atarme a la cama si no lo hago? —su tono de voz le ofende. ¿Por qué Kaiba siempre tiene que ponerse a la defensiva?

—Sí, básicamente eso —asegura. Lo dice por _orgullo_ más que nada. En realidad, no tiene ni idea de cómo podría atarle a la cama. Atem lo habría conseguido fácilmente _pero él no es Atem_. Le ve frotarse el puente de la nariz, le oye suspirar y se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo.

A Yugi le molesta lo poco que Seto se preocupa por su propia salud, lo poco, en general, que le importa su propia vida, _como si mereciera todo lo malo que le puede suceder_. Le mira, están en el despacho del CEO, en la mansión, y hace algo de frío a pesar de que está puesta la calefacción. Yugi se pregunta si realmente hace frío, si quizá no se deba al sentimiento que ese lugar le provoca. La sala es sencilla, el escritorio está al fondo y de espaldas a un gran ventanal, hay un par de estanterías repletas de libros, un par de macetas en las esquinas y un par de sofás que Yugi considera terriblemente cómodos en los laterales.

La guinda del pastel es una mesa negra en el centro y el muchacho deduce que se ha usado para comer allí más de una vez. El lugar tiene una apariencia agradable y, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse incomodo allí. _Quizá, porque en el fondo, ya sabe quien ha estado allí antes (que él mismo ha estado allí antes)_.

—¿Ocurre algo? —y Yugi se sobresalta ante la inesperada pregunta.

—No, ¿por qué? —contraataca el rey de los duelos que reza esperando que el nerviosismo de su voz no se haya notado demasiado.

—Estás inusualmente callado —responde Kaiba—. Es fácil deducir que te pasa algo. No pareces tú.

Y es esa vez Kaiba quien, sin saberlo, pone el dedo en la llaga.

—¿Ah, no? —la voz de Yugi suena extraña y Kaiba aleja su mirada de su portátil para fijarla en él—. ¿Y a quien me parezco? ¿A Atem? —pregunta alterado, Kaiba enarca las cejas y él, inmediatamente, se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho—. Lo... lo siento. No quería decir... Es solo que... no sé... estaba pensando y... ¿no te has sentido, no sé, como la sombra de alguien alguna vez?

Kaiba piensa en Gozaburo, en la sombra que su padrastro proyectó sobre él, en la manera en la que sintió que se hundía en ella, que se fundía, que empezaba a formar parte de él. Y, por un instante, también piensa en el sacerdote de Atem, en ese pobre diablo por el que Seto no siente envidia sino lástima, sin embargo, al recordarle (su vida, su muerte) no puede evitar preguntarse así mismo si quizá el llamado _destino_ de su alma no es otro que la infelicidad.

Por suerte para su (inexistente) autoestima él sigue sin creer en esa mierda del destino.

Por supuesto, no comparte ninguno de sus pensamientos con Yugi.

Solo suspira.

Mientras Yugi piensa que la ha vuelto a cagar.

—Estoy tentado de decirte que te confundo continuamente con Atem solo para ver que expresión pondrías —Kaiba resopla—. Por suerte para ti, yo no pienso en semejantes tonterías. Ahora, creo que tú más que yo necesitas descansar. Es obvio que tu mente tiene fallas en su procesador interno.

Y Yugi abre la boca para inmediatamente volver a cerrarla. Se echa en uno de los sofás del presidente de Kaiba Corp y se pone a mirar el techo. Es blanco.

—No voy a dormirme —dice finalmente—. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que tu lo haces aunque seas un borde —masculla sin agresividad alguna. A Kaiba, su rival, a veces le recuerda a uno de esos pequeños animales demasiado amables como para si quiera gruñir. Al final, el sofá es demasiado cómodo y cuando Yugi cierra los ojos un momento no tarda en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando despierta es porque la luz le da de lleno en la cara. Yugi gime y se acurruca un poco debajo de su sabana y es entonces cuando abre los ojos bruscamente pues no debería haberse dormido, también lo hace porque no recuerda haberse tapado con nada. Entonces descubre que lo que él creía que era una sabana es en realidad la chaqueta blanca del CEO. Le busca con la mirada y le encuentra en el sofá de enfrente. Está dormido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y al verle ahí, así, tranquilo, indefenso, _relajado_ , Yugi se aferra un poco más a la chaqueta del castaño.

Y siente, y es una necesidad imperiosa y apremiante que no entiende ( _ni quiere entender_ ), que no quiere bajo ningún concepto ser la sombra de Atem.

* * *

 **NdA** : Considero que si bien la baja autoestima es algo que se puede combatir también es un rasgo de la personalidad muy difícil de extirpar del todo (a veces dudo que realmente se pueda). A lo que iba. Yugi es un buenazo, un buenazo de manual, _too pure_.

Aún así quería explorar esa zona oscura que la baja autoestima provoca. Las dudas, la paranoia. Al ser Yugi una buena persona esas mismas dudas le provocan pesar porque es lo mismo que pensar mal de alguien a quien quiere demasiado. Por otro lado, ¡ _yey_!, los _feelings_ avanzan... a su ritmo.

Nos leemos.


	11. Caramelo

**Advertencias** : Aún no tengo muy claro de dónde nació la idea para esta palabra...

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #11.

Caramelo.

 _Hoy soy la manzana podrida, soy el pulgar en la herida, soy una gracia de más._

 _Hoy, hoy pasa el tiempo muy lento y si no lluevo reviento. Mañana espero aclarar._

 **Mi propio funeral; Georgina.**

* * *

El sonido del chicle siendo masticado, hecho pompa y explotado una y otra vez estaba a punto de acabar con su cordura. ¡Qué maldita pesadilla! Más de una vez Kaiba había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de agarrar el bolígrafo de su bolsillo para pinchar la burbuja rosa que salía de la boca de Mai y así estallársela en la cara. Una parte de su cerebro le reprochaba haber aceptado la invitación de la rubia para tomar una taza de café, la otra era demasiado curiosa y se preguntaba que buscaba conseguir Mai con aquello. El ser asocial que llevaba dentro estaba realmente lamentando aquella decisión.

—¡Oh! Supongo que antes de todo debería agradecerte tu regalo aunque realmente no esperaba que fueras tan literal. ¡La verdad es que ha sido muy útil! —Kaiba no quiso saber qué utilidad le había encontrado la rubia a su regalo por mucho que lo intuyera.

—No hay de que —fue lo que se limitó a decir. Seto estaba haciendo lo posible por mostrarse cortés ya que no era que la chica le cayese mal o algo así (la verdad era que le resultaba bastante indiferente), sin embargo, el continuo sonido de aquella pompa estallar para volver a formarse estaba acercándose peligrosamente al límite de su paciencia—. No es que no... aprecie tu compañía pero me gustaría saber antes de que anochezca de que me querías hablar tan urgentemente.

Su rubia acompañante simplemente formulo un pequeño "oh" de entendimiento (o al menos eso es lo que quiso creer)—. Cierto, perdona, se me olvidaba que eras un hombre ocupado —y aunque al castaño no le gustase demasiado el tono con el que dijo esas palabras tampoco se lo reprochó. No sería la primera persona que encontrara que odiase el que Seto pareciera estar tan casado con su trabajo. Mai carraspeó y él terminó de perder la paciencia cuando la vio deshacerse _lentamente_ del mugroso chicle para sustituirlo por un maldito _chupa chups_.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó en el límite de la desesperación. Juraba por toda la tecnología de su corporativa que como aquello no fuera algo importante inundaría la casa de la rubia de caramelos para que no volviera a molestarle en lo que le restaba de vida.

—Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa expresión de amargado. Estoy pensando en cómo poner en palabras todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no te desesperes, Kaiba —la mirada fulminante que el mencionado le dedicó no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la sonrisa divertida de la mujer—. Jōnouchi me ha contado todo lo que... vivisteis en mi ausencia y después de una larga charla me di cuenta de que estaba... _preocupado_.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Kaiba no entendía a que narices venía aquello. ¿A él que narices le importaba que el rubio amigo de Yugi fuera una maruja en potencia? Es más, ¿a él que mierda le importaba lo que al chucho le preocupara?

—Preocupado por _Yugi_ —especifico la rubia al ver que el CEO no captaba las sutiles referencias que había introducido en sus frases. Seto mentiría si dijera que en esos momentos no sintió un frío pánico sacudirle de arriba abajo ante los posibles derroteros por los que podía transitar esa inquietante conversación.

—¿Qué? —haciendo gala de una labia fuera de lo común eso fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Cree que estás tomando a Yugi como un reemplazo de Atem —y esa tajante afirmación provocó varias reacciones en cadena dentro del presidente de Kaiba Corp. La primera de ellas fue la de mirar a Mai como si hubiera perdido todos los tornillos de su cabeza, la segunda fue la revelación de que quería romperle algo más que las piernas a Jōnouchi (todos los malditos huesos del cuerpo, a decir verdad), la tercera fue volver a hacer gala de su prodigiosa labia.

—¿Qué?

Kujaku Mai había conseguido lo que nadie en años había logrado. Dejar sin palabras y ni un pensamiento coherente a Seto Kaiba.

—Uhm... creo que he sido bastante clara —respondió la rubia mientras se sacaba el caramelo de la boca para quedarse con él entre los dedos. Una parte del CEO había temido la posibilidad de que aquella mujer fuera a hablarle de unos posibles sentimientos románticos de Yugi hacia su persona en cuanto había dicho que estaban preocupados por su rival. Una vez aclarado ese punto había habido alivio.

( _Y algo más, algo de una parte de él que acalla, golpea, destroza y humilla sin piedad antes de que salga a la luz o se inmiscuya siquiera en sus pensamientos_ ).

—Entiendo que tengas un novio lerdo —empezó a decir el castaño—. Pero me gustaría saber en qué paralelo mundo alguien que sepa la existencia separada de esos dos idiotas sería capaz de confundirlos —porque, joder, incluso él había pensado que Yugi sufría un trastorno de personalidad disociativo antes de aceptar que eran dos entes separados. Sabiendo que lo eran, ¿cómo cojones iba a buscar en Yugi a Atem?

Después de lidiar con las dudas de su rival aquello era lo último que le faltaba.

¿Es que además de lerdos eran estúpidos?

No, no hacía falta que nadie le respondiera. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

— _Touché_ —murmuró la rubia antes de que se oyera el pequeño _crack_ del caramelo romperse por un mordisco—. En realidad no me gusta estar haciendo esto pero realmente quería asegurarme, ¿sabes? No para de comerse la cabeza con que motivos ocultos tendrás para permitir que Yugi se acerque a ti —ella rodó los ojos, él simplemente volvió a querer estrangular al perro—. Me alegro de que se equivoque y solo seáis amigos. Tampoco es que fuera a poner el grito en el cielo si empezarais a salir pero asegúrate de que si eso pasa sea por los motivos correctos, ¿uh?

—¿Es que no hay nadie en vuestra maldita pandilla que no crea que Yugi y yo vamos a acabar teniendo una relación o alguna gilipollez semejante? —gruñó Seto. La duelista femenina simplemente le dio un nuevo mordisco a su caramelo.

—Realmente no has cambiado nada, Kaiba Seto.

—Por el contrario tú has cambiado por completo, Kujaku Mai —contraatacó el castaño ante lo que en labios de la rubia sonaba como una ofensa. Mai sonrió con el jodido palo de aquel maldito _chupa chups_ entre sus labios.

Aquel día Seto Kaiba descubrió que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas los dulces que hacían ruidos molestos.

* * *

 **NdA** : Yo dije que sufrí con _celos_. Eso era porque aún no había hecho _caramelo_. No se me ocurría nada y al final se me ocurrió esto y aún sigo preguntándome qué es esto.

Quería que Kaiba fuera interactuando con los amigos de Yugi pero siempre acabo haciendo que todo gire en torno a Yugi [porque, siendo sinceros, con el cariño que la _chupipandi_ le tiene a Kaiba (Seto tampoco los quiere) tampoco es que fueran a hablar de otra cosa a no ser que un señor oscuro estuviera intentando matarlos a todos. Entonces si tendrían tema de conversación, lel].

Nos leemos.


	12. Espinas

**Advertencias** : Ninguna realmente.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #12.

Espinas.

 _But I'm only human_ _  
_ _and I bleed when I fall down_

 **Human; Christina Perri.**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Yugi! ¡No seas tortuga! —Mokuba gritó y Yugi deseó tener suficiente fuerza como para sacarle la lengua aunque en realidad ya la estuviera sacando pero no por las razones que hubiera querido.

—No soy una tortuga. Tu _palacio_ es demasiado grande —Yugi jadeó, intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el aliento.

—No es un palacio —replicó el moreno ladeando un poco hacia la derecha su rostro—. ¡Venga! Tenemos que aprovechar que Seto no está. No podría enseñártelo de otra manera —aunque por un lado la curiosidad era terriblemente alta (¿qué era lo que tantas ganas tenía Mokuba de enseñarle que Kaiba no quería que nadie viera?) por otra parte se sentía que estaba invadiendo demasiado la privacidad de su rival (y si tenían en cuenta que su lazo de amistad era tan fino como un hilo no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto quería tensarlo)—. ¿Vas a venir este año o el que viene, Yugi?

—Voy, voy —cedió finalmente. No podía negarlo. La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro. Mokuba le había hecho adentrarse dentro del bosque que se situaba detrás de la mansión Kaiba y aunque sabía que era bastante grande no había esperado que fuera tan malditamente inmenso. Debían llevar horas (o eso le parecían a él) caminando y adentrándose en ese enorme lugar (al menos habían ido recto durante todo el camino por lo que esperaba no perderse a la vuelta). Aquel bosque parecía no tener fin.

—Solo un poco más. Te prometo que vale la pena —Mokuba había retrocedido un poco para ir algo más al ritmo del rival de su hermano. Para él que estaba acostumbrado a recorrer ese bosque cada vez que su hermano parecía perder el contacto con la realidad por culpa del trabajo aquel camino no le era en ningún momento una dificultad pero entendía que para Yugi estar enredándose continuamente los pies con ramas, raíces y demás sustancias verdes debía ser algo más que novedoso. Y no quería que se echara para atrás, el moreno se moría de ganas porque su amigo viera aquello.

Después de varios minutos que a Yugi se le hicieron aún más eternos de lo que realmente eran por fin detuvieron su paso. Mokuba el primero y él un poco después tras llegar a su lado y lo que vio fue algo que hizo que, realmente, entendiera porque valía la pena hacer ese recorrido una y mil veces. El bosque terminaba abruptamente en una obertura circular y continuaba más allá pero no era lo importante los árboles que se veían a lo lejos sino lo que se veía en aquel oasis perdido en medio del bosque. La explanada no era verde sino que en mitad de ella había una pequeña laguna que se partía en dos por un pequeño puente que unía la orilla con un islote en el centro de la misma.

Aún así lo que más llamó la atención de Yugi fueron las flores que rodeaban la laguna y poblaban allí dónde la vista le alcanzaba. Cientos de crisantemos de un intenso color violeta le dieron la bienvenida a ese pequeño jardín secreto y él estaba tan maravillado por los colores y olores que inundaban sus sentidos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Mokuba había empezado a tirar de él. Parpadeó un poco sorprendido y miró al moreno que parecía decidido a llevarle en dirección al puente de aquel lugar tan místico, tan... espiritual.

—¿No crees que tu hermano se enfadará si descubre que hemos estado aquí? —terminó preguntando sin poder evitarlo. Cuanto más se empapaba de aquella naturaleza más sentía que había algo especial allí, algo casi intimo. Casi se sintió mal por estar profanando aquel lugar en contra de los deseos de su dueño. Casi.

—Es posible pero... bah, si tu no le dices nada y yo no le digo nada no se enterara nunca así que... —Mokuba deslizó su dedo índice contra sus propios labios—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¡Ven! Aún no has visto lo mejor de este sitio.

¿Qué no había visto lo mejor? Yugi estuvo escéptico sobre aquel comentario, sin embargo, cuando atravesó el puente y estuvo en el centro del islote no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón al pequeño de los Kaiba. Si los crisantemos le habían dejado sin aliento la clase de flores que allí le recibieron le dejó con la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir el estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo y el sobrecogimiento en su corazón.

Yugi nunca se había considerado particularmente fan de las rosas. Le parecía que habían perdido parte de su significado y de su misticismo con la agresiva mercantilización que sufrían (y él había tenido que sufrirla de primera mano en el departamento de marketing de Kaiba Corp), sin embargo, cuando sus ojos contemplaron el inmenso rosal azul y blanco que le recibía en el centro de aquel trozo de tierra verde tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. El rosal estaba en el centro, rodeado por cuatro bancos totalmente blancos. Yugi se preguntó vagamente si Seto alguna vez habría ido a aquel lugar a meditar o quizá a leer. No le costaba demasiado imaginarle en esa situación. Él mismo quería experimentarla.

—¿Son bonitas, verdad? —preguntó Mokuba con suavidad—. Por lo que he averiguado a mi hermano le costó mucho conseguir la variante azul. No son de plástico pero tampoco son enteramente naturales como se entiende el termino. Pero, ¡cuidado! Aún así tienen espinas y no veas como duele si te pinchas.

—¿Te ha pasado? —preguntó Yugi curioso. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, al lado del moreno que había hecho lo propio.

—Una vez. Tuve que decirle a Seto que fue fuera de casa. Aún no sabe que conozco la existencia de este lugar —confesó.

—Conociendo a tu hermano es probable que ya lo sepa y que solo este haciendo como que no lo sabe —replicó el rey de los juegos con una pequeña sonrisa. Mokuba soltó una breve carcajada ante una posibilidad tan probable. Le gustaba que Yugi conociera a su hermano, le gustaba saber que alguien se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo. De conocer a la persona que se escondía bajo sus muros de hierro y hormigón—. Mokuba... ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

—Quería enseñártelo. Esto —una parte de Seto, una parte alejada de los duelos de monstruos, de la fría electrónica. Quería que Yugi conociera a Seto. A la persona. No a la máscara—. También quería hablar contigo — _eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de él como si fuera una persona humana y no un robot_ ; pensó.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

—Es raro que tenga amigos pero me hace feliz. Le veo feliz. Quiero decir... Ya sé que no lo aparenta demasiado y que no es precisamente la persona más expresiva del mundo pero le gusta tu compañía —sintió que se atragantaba con sus propias palabras. No sabía cómo expresar la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, de su agradecimiento para con Yugi. Desde lo de Atem había temido muchas cosas. La inmensidad de la herida que el faraón había dejado en su hermano había atemorizado por largo tiempo su mente.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —aunque a veces entendía a Kaiba a veces no podía evitar sentirse como una mosca molesta a su alrededor.

—¡Claro que lo creo! ¡Desde Atem no...! —se calló de golpe y Yugi lo notó. Yugi vio como Mokuba se mordía el labio inferior y suspiró.

—Podemos hablar de ello si quieres. Sé que tampoco debió ser fácil para ti —a veces, Yugi se preguntaba a cuanta gente había acabado hiriendo con sus decisiones, a cuantas había herido el propio Atem.

—Lo lamento. En realidad no... —Mokuba gruñó y se revolvió un poco el cabello—. Sé lo que significaba para ti. Lo que significó para mi hermano. Es solo que...

—Le hizo daño a Kaiba —completó Yugi por él—. No físicamente. Aquí —llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la presionó contra la zona en la que estaba el corazón—. Entiendo que le odies o te caiga mal.

—No lo odio... bueno, quizá un poco —se quedó callado—. Lo hice. Odiarle. Cuando paso yo realmente lo odiaba. No le perdonaba que le hubiera hecho daño a mi hermano —tragó saliva al recordar—. Incluso discutí con Seto y le dije que odiaba a Atem —volvió a callar—. Fue extraño. Cuando se lo dije se quedó callado y al final solo... sonrió. No una sonrisa de verdad, claro. Me dijo que era demasiado joven para entenderlo. A veces creo que Seto está esperando a que cuando crezca le odie a _él_ en vez de a las personas que intentan hacerle daño —confesó frustrado.

Yugi se quedó callado mirando a Mokuba. Le veía. Le veía como no lo había visto nunca antes. Como el hermano pequeño que no entendía por qué todo el mundo odiaba a su hermano, como la persona que mejor conocía a Kaiba Seto. Y suspiró. Porque Yugi sabía que Mokuba había visto lo mejor y lo peor del castaño pero el problema era que el resto de las personas solo veían lo peor ya que Kaiba tampoco se molestaba en mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo (todo el asunto de los juegos y su tecnología era diferente).

—Supongo que al final es como una rosa por muy cliché que suene. Para llegar a la belleza de tu hermano primero tienes que pincharte con todas sus espinas —pensó Yugi en voz alta sin apartar los ojos de aquellas bellas flores.

—Yo diría que más bien es como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente —replicó Mokuba.

Yugi tuvo que darle la razón.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Okey! No tenía planeado subirlo hoy peroooo... no sé, me apeteció, _yolo_ o algo así.

¿Recuerdan todo lo que dije de _celos_ y _caramelo_? ¡Pues olvídenlo! ¿Saben lo peor? Que tenía la idea clarísima. Quería que Mokuba y Yugi conversaran, quería mostrar su relación y como Mokuba _acepta_ a Yugi como alguien cercano a su hermano porque sabe que Yugi hace feliz a Seto con su presencia aunque Seto sea el Grinch y no lo reconozca peroooooo aún así fue difícil ponerlo en palabras, _sigh_. Soy un caso perdido. Así que solo espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos.


	13. Piel

**Advertencias** : Menciones de maltrato infantil. 1/2.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #13.

Piel.

 _And I wonder if you know how it really feels_

 _to be left outside alone when it's cold here_

 **Left outside alone; Anastacia.**

* * *

A la tierna edad de siete años Seto Kaiba se cayó de la bicicleta que le había regalado su padre y al no llevar protección alguna fue inevitable que se hiciera varias heridas, una especialmente dolorosa y profunda en la rodilla. Como el niño que era Seto Kaiba lloró. Tiempo después solo sería una fea memoria cuyo recordatorio permanecería en forma de blanquecina cruz sobre la piel de su rodilla.

Su primera cicatriz.

Poco sabía aquel tierno infante de que solo sería la primera de muchas otras, poco sabía de lo mucho que terminaría aborreciendo los surcos irregulares sobre su cuerpo, la piel especialmente blanca, rosa o marrón que destacaba en contraste con la suya propia y que poco sabía también de las otras, de las que no dejaban marca pero permanecían debajo de la piel y dolían, de las que cuya huella ardía más que cualquier otra.

Seto Kaiba las conoció todas, las huellas del alma, las marcas en la mente, las cicatrices en la piel producto del dolor y fueron precisamente esas últimas las que por un descuido fueron descubiertas. Por primera vez en años había olvidado echarle el pestillo a la puerta del baño y eso, en su opinión, había sido su ruina. Porque ante él, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y una expresión incrédula en el rostro, se encontraba su rival.

 _Yugi_.

Las gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde su cabello hasta el suelo martilleaban el silencio, la respiración contenida y el nulo movimiento se apoderaron de sus cuerpos. Kaiba ni siquiera parpadeó, temeroso de que cualquier movimiento ahuyentara a la liebre asustada que parecía ser Yugi en ese momento ( _cuando, en realidad, la liebre asustada era él, quien quería huir era él, quien necesitaba que eso no hubiera ocurrido no era nadie más que él_ ).

Bien era cierto que estaba furioso con el chico por aparecer en el momento más inoportuno, sin embargo, más enfadado estaba consigo mismo por haber cometido semejante desliz, por haber olvidado algo tan crucial como era cerrar la _maldita_ puerta con su pestillo.

No le quedaba más remedio que apechugar con las consecuencias. Quizá debía fingir normalidad, ser el mismo de siempre. Quizá si lo intimidaba lo suficiente no tocarían el tema ( _y quizá al dragón blanco le saldría pelo y se convertiría en un perro_ ).

Kaiba sabía que si la situación hubiera sido diametralmente opuesta no habría dejado pasar el tema. _Y probablemente habría roto algunas piernas_.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándome eternamente? Si vas a estar aquí al menos podrías tener la decencia de pasarme una toalla —y Seto odio su voz, demasiado frágil, demasiado dubitativa, demasiado ronca, demasiado todo lo malo que se le ocurría pero al menos pareció sacar a Yugi de su jodida ensoñación.

—Kaiba —murmuró el chico mientras hacía lo que el castaño había pedido. Aunque una zona de su cerebro, la más ilógica, le gritaba que se tapara el maldito torso lo que hizo con aquella toalla fue anudársela en la cintura para de esa forma tapar su zona más pudiente permitiendo de ese modo que su rival siguiera teniendo acceso al resto de finas líneas que surcaban su pecho y vientre como si se trataran de un tatuaje ( _un tatuaje irregular, feo y desagradable, coronado por pequeñas quemaduras demasiado redondas, demasiado perfectas en su forma_ ).

No se sentía cómodo bajo aquel escrutinio, se habría mentido así mismo pensando lo contrario. Y aún así no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a revelar una debilidad latente, una debilidad que ya estaba expuesta. Y aún con todo eso al final se hartó, se hartó de su miedo, de la mirada perdida de Yugi, del picor imaginario en unas cicatrices ya cerradas, en unas quemaduras de habano ya curadas.

—Pregunta de una jodida vez o sal de aquí para que pueda secarme y vestirme, Yugi —demandó en un punto que rozaba la histeria. Para su sorpresa (porque estaba seguro de que Yugi debía tener millones de preguntas en su cabeza) su rival solo hizo una, en voz baja, calmado.

—¿Gozaburo?

Una pregunta terriblemente certera, un dardo envenado, una puñalada dolorosa. Seto Kaiba aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de responder. Su propia respuesta le supo a hiel, a metal, a sangre, a bilis.

—Gozaburo.

* * *

 **NdA** : Okey, supongo que es un _headcanon_ bastante _fanon_ en realidad ya que he visto bastantes FA's sobre las cicatrices de Seto. También he visto que suele haber dos versiones sobre los maltratos de Gozaburo.

Que su padrastro era lo suficientemente concienzudo como para no dejar marcas o que las dejó. En este fic decidí usar la segunda posibilidad (y es la que más me cuaja dada la actitud de Kaiba con respecto a ciertas cosas).

Es un capitulo que está directamente relacionado con el próximo que subiré ya que va a ser su continuación directa y eso. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos.


	14. Licor

**Advertencias** : Menciones de maltrato infantil. 2/2. A veces el alcohol nos envalentona más de lo que debería.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #14.

Licor.

 _Shout it from the roof tops, write it on the sky line All we had is gone now._

 **Imposible; James Arthur.**

* * *

Echados sobre la cama de Seto, con varias botellas vacías de diversos licores alcohólicos perdidas entre las sabanas y con las nubes de la borrachera aún sobre sus cabezas. Así era como Kaiba y Yugi se encontraban. Borrachos. Las risas surgían y se apagaban espontáneamente como fuegos artificiales tremendamente cortos y ruidosos. No había sido algo planeado. Después del incidente del baño Kaiba había ido directo hasta su despacho, había agarrado el poco alcohol que tenía en ese lugar y, para su sorpresa, Yugi le había seguido, había cogido un vaso y había empezado a beber con él.

Si le preguntaran cómo narices habían terminado yendo del despacho a la cama de su habitación Seto no habría sabido cómo responder. Ese espacio de tiempo parecía haberse borrado de su mente y sólo había negro. Cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en volver a abrirlos debido a que sintió los fríos dedos de su rival sobre su vientre. Parecía que, en algún momento, su camisa se había levantado lo suficiente como para revelar lo que su ropa escondía.

—¿Cómo...? —la pregunta de Yugi fue hecha con voz pastosa, la cara roja y el ceño fruncido en lo que parecía ser una expresión de suma concentración. El alcohol que circulaba por las venas de Seto lo encontró _divertido_. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de abrir su bocaza para responder. Su borrachera lo decidió por él.

—Uhm... errores más que nada. Mis errores —respondió. Se incorporó con lentitud y con una clara falta de coordinación entre sus extremos y tras varios intentos consiguió quitarse la camisa. Le dio la espalda a su rival mostrándole la que había sido la peor de sus heridas. Una larga línea marrón y arrugada decoraba de manera grotesca su cintura desapareciendo en uno de los costados—. Salvo esta. Esta es la excepción. Gozaburo llevaba... —por culpa del alcohol le costaba pensar, _por culpa del alcohol estaba haciendo demasiadas cosas que no debería estar haciendo_. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos— años preparando cuidadosamente la adquisición de una compañía rival —Kaiba calló y, mentalmente, maldijo el alcohol que nublaba sus recuerdos—. Se le escapó de entre las manos, ¿sabes? Cuando la podía tocar con la punta de los dedos fue adquirida por otro de sus rivales. Se la jugaron al viejo —rió, una risa agónica, desganada, febril, enferma—. Se puso furioso y el resto es historia. Yo estaba donde no debía y en el momento en el que no debía. Lo demás no importa —definitivamente aquellos licores le habían soltado la lengua. Se la habían soltado demasiado.

—A mi si me importa —replicó Yugi.

—A ti te importa todo lo que no es de tu incumbencia —contraatacó Kaiba.

—Tú eres de mi incumbencia —susurró. Seto le miró, el cabello de Yugi caía laxo a cada lado de su rostro y en lo que tardó en recuperar la cordura el pensamiento de que era hermoso, _de que su rival era hermoso_ , asaltó su cabeza como un dardo envenado. Quiso gritarle, quiso alejarle y hacerle daño. El suficiente como para que se alejara de él, como para que entendiera de una vez que era mejor dejar de perder el tiempo con su persona, sin embargo, de sus labios nada más que salió un murmullo apenas audible.

—Harías bien en dejar de preocuparte tan excesivamente. Especialmente por mi —soltó con la voz ahogada. Porque sabía que no merecía aquel tipo de preocupación por parte del contrario, porque no entendía porque a Yugi le importaba tanto. Él, que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, que se había merecido todos y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido en su vida por todas las barbaridades que había cometido, por todo lo que había arruinado.

—Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti —replicó Yugi—. Eres como esas... como esos cisnes de cristal que venden en las joyerías o en los todo a cien. Esos que se rompen con solo mirarlos.

Y Kaiba no sabía si reír o llorar ante esa comparación. Porque los cisnes de cristal eran bonitos, puros y estaban llenos de luz mientras que él era oscuro, viscoso y estaba podrido por dentro y por fuera. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Yugi siempre viera lo bueno de las personas aún. Después de todo lo que el muchacho había pasado resultaba ridículo. Lo más desesperante era el fuerte deseo de hacerle entrar en razón frente al fuerte deseo de que no cambiara nunca.

Así que al finalmente simplemente empezó a reír. Porque era ridículo que le comparara con un cisne de cristal, porque Yugi sabía lo frágil que era y en esos momentos, borracho como una cuba, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Y la risa le salió tan natural, tan genuina y espontanea que por un breve momento, por un instante, pareció ser tan joven como era en verdad y no como el alma vieja que siempre le habían dicho que era.

Quizá fue esa risa la que lo sentenció para siempre.

O quizá fue el alcohol que corría libre por las venas de su rival.

Yugi le besó. Fue un beso torpe, primerizo y con sabor al licor que habían estado bebiendo unido a un sabor que desconocía. _El propio sabor de Yugi_. Sus labios eran mullidos, calientes y tiernos y Kaiba supo en ese mismo instante que podría perderse en ellos eternamente. No fue un descubrimiento agradable e incluso a pesar de estar borracho pudo sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su consciencia.

—Kaiba —el aludido le miró, le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. La voz de Yugi sonaba somnolienta pero alegre—. Creo que podría enamorarme de ti.

Y supo inmediatamente que hablaba en serio.

Y supo inmediatamente que esa posibilidad _existía_.

Y no solo por parte de Yugi.

 _Y tuvo miedo_.

Porque no, joder, otra vez, no otra vez, no caería en ese maldito juego. Otra vez no entregaría su corazón para que fuera devuelto en un estúpido puzle imposible de ser resuelto. _No como aquella maldita vez_.

Finalmente, después de una noche de completo insomnio Seto Kaiba juró y perjuró sobre el dragón blanco de ojos azules que no volvería a probar una gota de alcohol en su vida.

* * *

 **NdA** : No creo en la premisa de que el alcohol cambia por completo la personalidad pero si nos cambia el modo de ver las cosas y nos suelta la lengua [y, en ocasiones, por experiencia **no** propia hace que se jodan cosas que no queríamos joder y que las cosas se líen de una manera que para todo aquel que lo lea/escuche sea de risa (fui una mala persona pero no puede evitar reírme al escuchar dicha experiencia)].

En el caso de Kaiba creo que el alcohol apagaría esa vocecita que insistentemente le dice "cállate y no digas nada porque a ellos no les importa".

Nos leemos.


	15. Fantasma

**Advertencias** : Altas dosis de prideshipping. Yo no resucito muertos, Kaiba puede intentarlo. Alto contenido _angst_. El que avisa no es traidor. Y creo que ya.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #14.

Fantasma.

 _Shout your mouth, you make me sick wit_ _h all the lies, all the lies that you spill_

 **Kill the lights; Set if off.**

* * *

Es la situación perfecta para que ría, para acabar en el suelo por culpa de la risa pero no lo hace. No ríe. La situación es hilarante y él lo único que siente es deseos de gritar, hasta que la garganta le duela, hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que las ganas de llorar desaparezcan o derrame las lágrimas que tiene atrapadas en el nudo de su garganta, sin embargo, al final no hace nada.

No ríe.

No llora.

No grita.

Sólo mira en silencio, su obra, su creación, su obsesión. Ha gastado demasiado tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en un callejón sin salida. Lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, que aquello era ridículo, que aquello no iba a ninguna parte y ahora que está terminado es cuando ya no lo necesita y ahora que está terminado ve el daño que le hace, lo inútil de la existencia de su creación. Porque esa cosa no puede darle las respuestas que busca y aunque siempre lo supo lo hizo igualmente. Porque no hay en el mundo nadie más cabezota que Seto Kaiba.

—¿Sabes lo masoquista que lo que has hecho te hace ver? —la perfecta recreación de la voz de Atem es como una puñalada directa a su corazón. A veces odia ser tan bueno en lo que hace. A veces solo le gustaría ser normal.

Pero las personas normales no recrean a sus ex-novios muertos en forma de inteligencia artificial.

Un holograma proyectado gracias a su tecnología.

Una recreación imperfecta.

Un fantasma.

¿ _Acaso había sido alguna vez algo más_?

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo —replica Kaiba. Su voz es apenas un murmullo que suena a grito en sus oídos. Y se sorprende así mismo al mostrarse tan tranquilo porque por dentro es un volcán en erupción, un terremoto en la ciudad, en su interior es cualquier desastre natural, es muerte y es destrucción.

—¿Y puedo saber que intentabas exactamente? — _Atem_ pregunta y Kaiba maldice una y otra vez el programa que ejecuta la voz del faraón porque por su culpa su mente no deja de acariciar con la yema de los dedos la idea de cerrar los ojos y aparentar que nada ha pasado, que los años no le han cambiado. Duele tanto que empieza a creer que lo suyo es realmente masoquismo. Lamentablemente no está disfrutando con la situación y no deja de arrepentirse. No hay nada que Seto Kaiba odie más que la sensación de arrepentimiento en la boca del estómago.

—Nada en lo que tú puedas ayudarme —responde finalmente.

—¿" _Nada en lo que yo pueda ayudarte_ "? —pregunta Atem ( _el holograma;_ se repite una y otra vez, se lo grita así mismo en el oído), incrédulo—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? ¿Satisfacer tu ego personal al ser capaz de desarrollar una IA?

—No eres la primera IA que desarrollo —contesta. Aunque ninguna antes ha sido tan... humana. Tan consciente de su condición. No se lo dice. Sabe que esa pregunta no la habría hecho el faraón, sabe de dónde viene. _Es él mismo reclamándose sus acciones_.

—No lo estás mejorando —responde el holograma.

—Quizá no busco mejorarlo —replica.

—Estás siendo irracional, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —y suena tan _humano_ que Kaiba se ahoga.

—¿Qué me pasa? —y, por fin, ríe, no es una risa alegre, libre, es amarga y está cargada de bilis, del veneno que anida en su alma—. ¡No lo sé! —estalla, se aleja del ordenador y se acerca a la fantasmagórica figura de _Atem_ y son datos, se tiene que recordar una y otra vez, lo que está viendo—. No debería estar pasando esto —la frustración es palpable. El CEO _es_ frustración, está lleno de ella.

—¿Y que debería estar pasando, Kaiba? —pregunta.

—¡No lo sé! —grita—. No lo sé —dice—. No lo sé... —susurra y calla por un rato—. Siempre supe que esto no iba a ninguna parte —ríe con desgana—. Solo eres un reflejo de Atem, eres _lo que yo sé_ de Atem y lo que yo buscaba desesperadamente eran respuestas que tú nunca podrías darme. Porque tú eres lo que yo sé, tú no eres la respuesta a mis preguntas. Solo eres más preguntas —sisea—. ¡Mírame! ¡He creado el fantasma de un fantasma! —exclama antes de atravesar con la mano derecha a su obra. Es un holograma. Son datos. Así que su mano le atraviesa sin ninguna dificultad y no siente, no padece lo que Seto está sufriendo al recordarse con aquella simple acción que aquello no es real. _Cuanto patetismo_ —. Quizá solo quería verte una vez más, hablar contigo otra vez —y es retorcidamente gracioso. Porque sigue queriendo verle pero ya no quiere verle _solo_ a él.

Ahora que lo ha conseguido ya no lo necesita.

—Kaiba... —el holograma ni siquiera hace el ademán de retroceder, no le teme, es orgulloso y la nostalgia abofetea a Seto. Aparta la mano de la IA y se queda de pie, frente a él, no puede tocarlo, no puede abrazarlo. ¿Lo haría? Con el corazón divido no sabe la respuesta. Y es una sensación desconocida que, si es sincero, le asusta.

Es un poco estúpido, en realidad, tenerle miedo a lo imposible.

Seto conoce sus propias debilidades, sabe que es un cobarde, un continuo perdedor, un dragón moribundo. Debería haber reconocido el abandono como una constante natural en su vida en vez de cometer el error que había cometido con Atem. En vez de encender la llama de la esperanza. Esa llama que ya no existía y que a su paso había dejado una vela derretida y esparcida por el suelo, inservible. _Que ahora otra persona está intentando revivir_.

—Esto fue un error —reconoce Kaiba pero no está seguro de a que se refiere con sus propias palabras. ¿Al holograma? ¿A su relación con Atem? ¿A todo? Da igual. Es un error. Un error del que no puede culpar a nadie más que así mismo. Que trágica situación.

—Todos nos equivocamos, Kaiba —ser consolado por una IA entra de golpe en la lista de momentos más ridículos y aberrantes de su vida.

—Al menos esto tiene fácil situación. Tú eres un error con solución —abre los brazos y los extiende y de esa forma abarca toda la habitación. El sonido de los ventiladores de los ordenadores es lo único que rompe el silencio. Seto camina y se coloca delante del ordenador. Mira a los ojos, por última vez, al holograma ( _solo son ceros y unos y códigos_ )—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Mira que eres retorcido — _Atem_ suspira—. Lo único que temo es que te destruyas a ti mismo.

—Te puedes unir al club con Mokuba y Yugi, entonces —grazna, irritado, frustrado sin saber con quién. No le tiembla la mano, está decidido a exterminar los fantasmas de su pasado. _Aunque, en el fondo, sabe que jamás podrá extirparle del todo de sus recuerdos, de su corazón_.

 **¿Está seguro de que desea eliminar estos archivos de manera permanente? Una vez borrados no podrán ser recuperados.**

Sí.

Los ventiladores dejan de sonar.

El sistema se apaga.

Y sólo quedan él y el silencio.

* * *

 **NdA** : Hace mucho tiempo vi un _fan art_ que me destrozó el corazón y que inspiró por completo está idea, no puedo ponerlo porque fanfiction elimina los enlaces pero está en tumblr y por la net. En fin, iba a subir este capitulo mañana para conmemorar el estreno de la película pero tengo que ir al cumpleaños de una amiga así que hubiera sido complicado. Por eso lo subo hoy (ya que el Domingo también tengo planes y el Lunes era como "nope, muy tarde"). Espero que leer este pequeño capitulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo (aunque también fuera un dolor de narices porque realmente quería que quedara bien cuando lo escribía (?)).

Nos leemos.


	16. Insecto

**Advertencias** : Si Kaiba y Katsuya se quedaran solos en una habitación probablemente habría un cadáver cuando alguien más entrara. Dado que el punto de vista está centrado en Kaiba hay muchos insultos hacia el pobre Jōnouchi, lol.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #16.

Insecto.

 _Show me how you justify_

 _telling all your lies like second nature._

 **A wolf in sheep's clothing; Set it off.**

* * *

Hay cosas que no cambian con el paso de los años ni siquiera con terapias de choque de por medio. La manera en la que Seto Kaiba ve a Katsuya Jōnouchi es una de ellas. Como si no hubiera bastado con aquella tarde en la cafetería con la novia del chico ahora tiene que aguantar que el maldito rubio le haya asaltado al salir del trabajo. Y, siendo sincero, está demasiado irritado y cansado como para deshacerse de Jōnouchi de alguna manera no letal pero dolorosa por lo que simplemente se deja arrastrar hasta la cafetería más cercana.

—Tu invitas —Jōnouchi ladra, Kaiba gruñe pero finalmente paga el maldito café. Y es ridículo porque él realmente detesta a ese idiota pero aun así le sigue, aun así accede a tomar un café con él. _Porque en el fondo sabe que van a hablar de Yugi y él realmente necesita saber de Yugi aunque sea por la boca de ese retrasado_.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta—. ¿A qué se debe el dudoso placer de tu presencia?

—A que estás evitando a Yugi —Jōnouchi bufa y él deja que se enfrié su propio café. Si cuando entró no tenía ganas con las palabras del rubio directamente se le quitan las pocas que le quedan. No ha sido buena idea, lo sabe, en realidad, últimamente no parece que tome más que malas decisiones. Atem, Yugi, seguir al perro… a veces le gustaría dejar de equivocarse pero sigue errando una y otra vez. Parece un mal vicio del que es incapaz de librarse.

—¿Y eso no te hace lo suficientemente feliz que tienes que venir a verme? —negar la evidencia es una pérdida de tiempo. Desde aquel día ha evitado a Yugi. Desde aquel día se ha comportado como un completo imbécil.

—¡Kaiba! —exclama el rubio, ofendido—. Puede que no me caigas especialmente bien pero Yugi es uno de mis mejores amigos. No dejaré que te comportes como un cretino con él por a saber que estúpido malentendido.

—No seas ridículo —espeta el castaño—. No se trata de ningún malentendido. Es simplemente una cuestión pragmática. A la larga esto será lo mejor para ambos.

—¿¡Pero cuál es tu maldito problema!? —Kaiba contempla con un tremendo dolor de cabeza como el rubio estalla—. ¡Solo te crees demasiado importante! ¡Pero ni con todo tu dinero ni... ni en un millón de años encontrarías un amigo tan bueno como él! —quiere reclamarle que está montando un estúpido espectáculo pero para su propia sorpresa hace algo mucho, mucho peor. _Es sincero_.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclama. Porque está enfadado, porque está cansado y porque odia que el rubio tenga la razón y él no—. Simplemente no quiero enamorarme de él.

Y solo con esa _maldita_ frase Jōnouchi se desinfla como un globo al que acaban de pinchar. El castaño sabe que en cualquier otra situación se habría burlado del chucho pero las circunstancias son las que son y no le hacen ni una pizca de gracia. Es horroroso darse cuenta lo fácil que es ser sincero con ese sujeto y entiende un poco más porque Yugi es amigo de alguien como él. Entiende porque Yugi y ese tipo se llevan tan bien. Y no le gusta una mierda entenderlo. Odia la situación en la que se ha visto envuelto.

—¿Eres idiota? —Kaiba arquea una ceja y abre la boca para replicar pero el rubio es más rápido que él a la hora de continuar hablando—. Mira, no sé qué maldito complejo tienes pero tiene que ser uno jodidamente gordo y la verdad es que no me interesa así que ahórratelo —dice en una exhalación. Aspira—. No es que me emocione la idea de vosotros dos saliendo —y los dioses no lo quieran, reza el rubio, aunque tampoco va a darle la espalda a Yugi si pasa— pero... no eres una puta planta venenosa o una plaga que destroza todo lo que toca a su paso por mucho que tú quieras hacerle creer al mundo lo contrario o incluso aunque yo lo piense a veces —Jōnouchi termina su café y se levanta.

—¿Y eso que se supone que significa exactamente? —pregunta Kaiba sin ver el punto al cual el otro quiere llegar.

—Que no está mal que _intentes ser feliz_ , Kaiba —replica—. Así que deja de evitar a Yugi. Ahora mismo es tu _amigo_ y está _sufriendo_ con tu indiferencia. Teniendo en cuenta que dudo que alguien como tú tenga muchas amistades de ese estilo te recomiendo que dejes de comportarte como el gilipollas redomado que eres y vayas a disculparte de una puta vez.

Kaiba odia admitir que ese _insecto_ tiene la razón en algo.

No lo hace.

En voz alta.

No cree que merezca la pena intentar amar de nuevo. No cree posible que alguien pueda amarle a él. _Y aun así quiere creer_.

La esperanza es una perra mala que envenena la mente y acuchilla el alma. Es una perra retorcida que abre las puertas que el castaño juró y perjuró mantener cerradas. Después de todos los palos que se ha llevado con ella el CEO ha aprendido a no confiar en su juicio. A no confiar en que las cosas salgan bien simplemente por creer o desearlo.

 _Aun así…_

Seto Kaiba, para bien o para mal, toma una decisión.

* * *

 **NdA** : No hay mucho que decir realmente de este capítulo. Creo que Jōno y Kaiba podrían llevarse bien… pero también creo que se odian demasiado como para intentarlo si quiera. Pero también creo que cuando se trata de terceros más o menos pueden cooperar y actuar como personas normales y no como unos capullos redomados con el otro.

Nos leemos.


	17. Pimienta

**Advertencias** : Pues creo que ninguna, ¿exceso de tranquilidad, quizá?

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping (futuro), Prideshipping (pasado).

 **Tabla** : Básica #17.

Pimienta.

 _Mejor que lo nuestro no empiece nunca para que no acabe hallando despojos_

 **Herida; Roko.**

* * *

La tapa de la olla oscilaba violentamente de un lado a otro. El aberrante aroma de lo que estaba siendo cocinado llegaba hasta el comedor desde la cocina a pesar de la pared y la puerta cerrada que los separaba. _La cazuela de la reconciliación_. Mokuba maldijo en voz baja su suerte. ¡Él no iba a reconciliarse con nadie! ¿¡Por qué tenía que sufrir aquella tortuosa tradición también!? Miró a Yugi con una mezcla de pena y arrepentimiento. Vale, él le había recordado a su hermano aquella curiosa tradición familiar (¡a modo de broma!). Se la había sugerido después de ver a Seto colgar por quinta vez el teléfono sin marcar el estúpido número de Yugi pero jamás, en la vida, creyó que el castaño se lo tomaría en serio.

Lo había hecho.

Y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haber abierto su bocaza.

—¿Es normal que huela así? —preguntó Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

—Es... en realidad… bueno… cuando Seto cocina —cosa que no pasaba a menudo gracias a Ra, Buda, Jesucristo o quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba— le da mucho a la parte... creativa.

Si algo sabía con exactitud de su hermano mayor era que no podía seguir al pie de la letra una simple y anodina receta culinaria. Acostumbrado a innovar, a experimentar y remover cosas de su sitio una y otra vez en los problemas tecnológicos a los que solía enfrentarse había acabado llevando esa manía al área de la cocina. Eso unido al extravagante sentido del gusto de su hermano daba como resultado una combinación terriblemente peligrosa para sus pupilas gustativas y, en aquel caso, para las de Yugi también. _Yugi_. Le miró al recordar el mensaje que Seto finalmente le había enviado al chico.

 _Es necesario que hablemos. Te invito a comer._

 _Mañana. No hace falta que traigas nada._

—Tan amable como siempre —había murmurado Mokuba pensando que su hermano empezaba con muy mal pie. Para empezar, ¿por qué cuernos habían discutido aquella vez? Su hermano no se lo había dicho y cada vez que le había sacado el tema al rey de los duelos de manera indirecta el otro había fingido no entender de qué le hablaba y se había salido también por la tangente.

—Mokuba, ¿son normales esos ruidos? —el chico estaba cada vez más pálido y el moreno no podía más que compadecerle. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente o que hubiera pisado un par de veces una cocina sabría que toda aquella situación apestaba a anormalidad.

—Tú reza para que salga humo negro. Significaría que a Seto se le ha quemado la comida y pediríamos pizza y no tendríamos que probar _la cazuela de la reconciliación_ —contestó y pronunció aquellas últimas cinco palabras con reverenciado temor. Con el paso de los minutos el aroma que inundaba el comedor empeoraba, con el paso de los minutos el pánico de los comensales aumentaba.

Hasta que, ¡finalmente!, Kaiba salió de la cocina con una humeante olla entre las manos. Mokuba se estiró un poco cuando fue dejada sobre la mesa y automáticamente se echó hacia atrás en cuanto vio su contenido. ¿Por qué el caldo era de color _violeta_? El moreno tragó saliva cuando Seto lleno su plato hasta el borde, de repente el ya de por si inexistente apetito que había sentido hizo las maletas y se fue de vacaciones a las islas Bahamas. ¿Era necesario que la carne pareciera estar enferma?

Si la cocinera viera aquello probablemente le daría un infarto.

Por curiosidad, o quizá por puro masoquismo, el hermano pequeño metió el dedo dentro del plato que acababan de servirle y luego se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor resultó horrible y _terriblemente_ picante. Para su total horror pudo ver como su hermano tomaba una cucharada, fruncía el entrecejo, agarraba el bote de pimienta y la sal y espolvoreaba un poco de ambos en su propio plato.

Masoquista.

Su hermano mayor era un bastardo masoquista y sádico.

—No sé como siguen vivas tus papilas gustativas —masculló el pequeño de los Kaiba mientras con las puntas de los dedos alejaba aquel objeto de tortura en el que se había convertido su plato de comida.

—Deja de exagerar, Mokuba, no está tan mal y ninguno nos vamos a levantar hasta que terminemos de comer —cuando Seto dijo aquello Mokuba rezó para que no se refiriera a la olla entera. No quería morir. Era demasiado joven para morir. Seguro que moriría si se metía una cucharada de _eso_ en la boca. Lo peor era saber que si Seto se lo proponía podía cocinar realmente bienpero el bastardo prefería darle a la experimentación.

¡Mal!

¡Se suponía que estaba intentando reconciliarse con Yugi y no quería matarlo!

¡Se suponía que deberían estar hablando de lo que fuera que hubiese ocasionado su pelea y no comiendo algo que los haría enfermar a los tres!

—¡Pero Seto...! —empezó a exclamar desesperado—. ¡Es violeta!

—Igual que las berenjenas y nunca te he oído poner pegas cuando tenías que comértelas.

Quiso gritarle. Muy fuerte y muy alto. Pero al final lo que hizo, en su desesperación, fue buscar la mirada de Yugi. Este, tras probar el _invento_ , había llevado la jarra de agua a su terreno y se aferraba a ella como si le fuera la vida en ella. Mokuba vio como Yugi tragaba saliva, miraba su plato (¿había mencionado ya que de vez en cuando a la maldita sopa le salían _pompas_?) y luego miraba a Kaiba. El hermano menor guardó su esperanza a buen recaudo. No podía permitirse dejarla salir antes de tiempo.

—Kaiba —llamó Yugi finalmente.

Mokuba no quería hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Sí?

De verdad que no quería.

—Si pedimos unas pizzas prometo perdonar las anteriores, esta y cualquiera de las ofensas que cometas de aquí a mil años —Yugi suplicó. Mokuba abrió la puerta de la esperanza y la dejó libre. Si aquello salía bien el moreno prometía, no, juraba comprarle al rival de su hermano cualquier cosa que quisiera en su vida.

Seto Kaiba se lo pensó. Como el buen negociador que era sabía que debía mantener la expectación antes de dar un veredicto.

Y para alivio de Yugi (y regocijo de Mokuba) el CEO aceptó el trato.

* * *

 **NdA** : Bueno, como podemos ver el capítulo está enteramente narrado desde el punto de vista de Mokuba así que el pobre no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado. Y, en fin, la idea para este capítulo es otra de esas que no sé de dónde salió y, bueno, es un capitulo un poco de transición y a la vez una idea algo loca pero necesaria para lo que está por llegar. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos.


	18. Escalera

**Advertencias** : Pues… espero que no haya OoC. Por lo demás yo diría que nada. Si has llegado hasta aquí esto es algo que se veía venir.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #18.

Escalera.

 _I will surrender tonight, before we both lose this fight_

 _take my defenses, all my defenses._

 _I lay down this armor._

 **Armor; Landon Austin.**

* * *

Hacer las paces había sido relativamente fácil, hablar del tema no lo estaba siendo. Yugi tenía claro que algo había pasado el día que vio las cicatrices de Seto, después, en el periodo de tiempo que aquella maldita borrachera había borrado de su memoria. Lo supo porque Kaiba empezó a evitarle justo después de ese desafortunado incidente. El castaño supo desde el primer momento que apenas se acordaba de nada y aún así no le ayudó en absoluto con el tema. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? Aunque había decidido olvidar el enfado que la ley de hielo del CEO le había provocado no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Porque era una brecha entre él y Kaiba y tenía que cerrarla, porque ya había demasiadas, porque no podía permitirse ni una más.

—Realmente eres débil al alcohol, ¿eh? —el castaño comentó, Yugi no supo cómo sentirse.

—No es gracioso —replicó en voz baja.

—No me estoy riendo —contraatacó el CEO—. Solo estoy constatando un hecho.

Yugi empezó a mover, nervioso, el pie, su talón chocaba rítmicamente contra el escalón que se encontraba más bajo de aquel en el que se había sentado. Quizá las escaleras de la mansión del presidente de Kaiba Corp no eran el mejor lugar para tratar aquel asunto pero él no soportaba más la incertidumbre, la niebla, el desconocimiento. Bastó una sola mirada de Seto para que parara con su ansioso movimiento y tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco por ser regañado de aquella manera no verbal. No había podido evitarlo, por otro lado, su salud mental estaba rozando la histeria _por no saber_. Aunque saber no siempre era algo bueno. Ser consciente de lo que su rival causaba en él definitivamente no era algo que pudiera calificar como _bueno_.

—Solo... necesito saber que pasó, ¿vale? Creo que no pido tanto... —si Yugi solo hubiera sabido que le estaba pidiendo todo aquello que ambos más temían quizá se lo habría replanteado.

Pero no lo sabía.

Y la respuesta fue como una bofetada en la cara.

—Estábamos en mi habitación. En mi cama —aclaró. Yugi recordaba haber despertado allí (gracias a Ra, _vestido_ )—. Estuvimos un rato hablando de estupideces, bebiendo más, comportándonos como borrachos y entonces me besaste —probablemente el _crack_ que se escuchó tras aquella aseveración fue la mandíbula de Yugi desencajándose. Seto continuó, sin rodeos, sin anestesia, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de prepararle para el golpe fatal—. Luego me dijiste que creías poder enamorarte de mí —y probablemente el muchacho estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia, un ataque de ansiedad y uno del corazón al mismo tiempo.

¡Una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinto decírselo!

E incluso en esos momentos en los que sentía que su cordura pendía de un hilo no pudo evitar lamentarse por la razón más estúpida de todas. Había besado a Seto _y no se acordaba de haberlo hecho_. Ni siquiera eso podía llevarse de su absoluta metida de pata. Aquel no era un buen momento para regodearse en su miseria pero aún así su instinto primario fue el golpear su cabeza contra cualquier superficie plana y dura, por suerte, no le hizo caso. Ya había quedado como un imbécil delante de él, prefería no quedar además como un loco.

—Yo... —Yugi tartamudeó sin saber que decir. El tinte pálido que su rostro había adquirido hubiera podido competir contra el de un muerto.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —cortó Kaiba bruscamente. Sus ojos azules miraban a Yugi con una mezcla de curiosidad y demanda al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace tiempo dijiste que intentaste enamorarte de mí —aclaró el CEO sin demasiada paciencia. Yugi recordaba la conversación—. No funcionó entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado para que ahora creas que pueda cambiar?

—No lo sé —reconoció el más bajo—. Quizá es porque ahora te veo yo y no a través de lo que Atem veía de ti, quizá es porque tenía que pasar así.

—Sabes que no creo en el destino.

—Y me gusta eso de ti —Kaiba vaciló y se quedó callado—. Me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de ti que me gustan, en realidad, y sé que suena estúpido porque realmente no has cambiado demasiado en todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero... para mí ha cambiado todo. Sé... sé que hice algo estúpido y lo siento y... Ra, no volveré a beber jamás —gimoteó.

—Muchos dicen eso y luego no lo cumplen —rezongó Seto, sin malicia.

—¿También estropean amistades? —preguntó.

—Más de lo que te podrías imaginar —respondió su rival. Medio minuto después volvió a hablar—. No has estropeado nada, Yugi. He sido yo el que ha estado a punto de joderlo —reconoció, suspiró, que Kaiba estuviera reconociendo algo como eso debía marcarse como un hito en la historia mundial—. Ahora me vendría bien un poco de ese estúpido alcohol o algo de esa tonta inocencia tuya que te hace tan sincero —se sentó a su lado. Mientras miraba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos Yugi se percató de que algo no iba del todo bien.

¿Había cierto deje de duda en los movimientos del castaño o era su imaginación?

—No soy tan inocente —se quejó.

—Ni siquiera me metiste la lengua —dijo Kaiba sin que le cambiara un ápice la expresión de la cara. Yugi soltó un pequeño quejido ante la implacable forma de contar las cosas que tenía el castaño. El largo brazo de Kaiba se movió yendo a parar sobre la cabeza de Yugi la cual palmeó un par de veces. Yugi se sintió como un perro pero supuso que aquello era lo más cercano al consuelo que Seto era capaz de dar.

—No es justo. No lo recuerdo.

Cuando el silencio se instaló entre ambos duró un largo rato hasta que finalmente, sabría Ra por cual extraño pensamiento, Kaiba lo rompió.

—¿Y quieres recordarlo? —a Yugi le costó procesar la pregunta, el tono que Seto Kaiba había empleado para formularla había sido prácticamente ronco. Instintivamente su boca se secó, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y buscó la mirada zafiro del contrario. Kaiba le miraba sin pestañear, tan tranquilo que el chico sintió el deseo de gritarle, de golpearle, de _besarle_ para destrozar esa maldita fachada. Se relamió los labios sin pensarlo como si su cuerpo se anticipase a sus deseos, a su propia voz.

—Quiero —contestó finalmente con la voz secuestrada por el nerviosismo, con la anticipación retorciéndose en sus entrañas, con el deseo de que Kaiba no se estuviera burlando de él porque eso le dolería hasta en los huesos.

Y Seto se acercó a él, se cernió sobre la figura de su taquicárdico rival y le besó. El beso fue demasiado leve como el roce de una pluma contra sus labios, como un murmullo contra la oreja, fue inocuo, deficiente, frustrante e insuficiente y todo eso que le transmitió se reflejó en su rostro y lo supo porque Kaiba estaba _sonriendo_ como un depredador que está a punto de zamparse a su presa, como el maldito bastardo que era. _Como alguien que por fin estaba actuando sin pensar que todas sus acciones tendrían funestas consecuencias_.

—¿Más?

Yugi ni siquiera lo pensó. No pudo pensarlo. Su cabeza se movió por si sola dándole un permiso silencioso a su rival para continuar.

Y la temperatura _aumentó_.

Si algo le quedó claro a Yugi aquel día fue que Kaiba _sabía_ besar. Si el beso anterior había sido como una caricia en la espalda aquel fue como si arrojaran su cuerpo a las llamas recién prendidas de una forja. Se sintió derretir entre sus brazos, bajo sus labios Yugi creyó que se convertiría en un charquito de sí mismo y todo empeoró cuando la lengua del castaño invadió su boca y se coronó rey y señor de aquel lugar. Y debería haber sido asqueroso y lo sintió como el cielo y debería haber sido repugnante y en su mente solo podía gritar por más. Su respiración se aceleró, jadeó y, finalmente, el CEO se separó.

—Joder... —murmuró el rey del duelo de monstruos, las cejas de su rival se arquearon y Yugi sintió que enrojecía hasta las raíces del pelo—. Lo siento.

—¿Te estás disculpando conmigo por decir una palabrota? —si la mente de Kaiba no hubiera estado tan ocupada en los labios hinchados de Yugi quizá podría haber dicho algo más ingenioso y/o burlón.

—Sí. No. No sé —contestó finalmente al borde del colapso. Intentó pensar pero todo se desvaneció cuando la frente del castaño se presionó contra la suya y sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Por un instante, para Yugi, todo lo que no fuera Seto Kaiba desapareció de su cerebro. Ni siquiera supo cuanto estuvieron así, mirándose, respirándose. Fue atrapado por aquellos brillantes zafiros y no quiso escapar.

No hubiera podido aunque hubiera querido.

—Quizá —hubo duda en el tono de Kaiba y él no recordaba haberlo visto jamás tan indeciso con algo—. Podríamos intentarlo.

Yugi supo instantemente el tremendo esfuerzo que al otro le costó pronunciar aquellas dos simples palabras, el tremendo esfuerzo que todo lo que estaban haciendo, que todo lo que le estaba prometiendo que podrían hacer le costaba a Seto Kaiba y le abrazó, le abrazó con una fuerza de la que ni siquiera era consciente y enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño mientras internamente suplicaba porque aquello saliera bien.

—Intentémoslo.

Ninguno de ellos podía permitirse que no saliera bien.

* * *

 **NdA:** Supongo que hay mucha gente que habrá pensado "¡por fin!" tras este capítulo. Espero que el viaje hasta aquí haya sido entretenido (y coherente y creíble x'd), sin embargo, debo recordar que intentarlo no es todavía triunfar ( _lalala_ ).

Okey, no soy tan mala, ¿o quizá sí? El tiempo os lo dirá. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y, en fin, lo típico, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Nos leemos~


	19. Conejo

**Advertencias** : ¿Fluff? ¿OoC? Si no ninguna.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #19.

Conejo.

 _Siempre que te pregunto que cuándo, cómo y dónde_ _  
_ _tú siempre me respondes quizás, quizás, quizás..._

 **Quizás, quizás, quizás** ; **Gaby Moreno.**

* * *

La tienda de animales de ciudad Domino era grande, enorme, ruidosa y olía a perro (lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que su interior albergaba toda clase de criaturas con las que Kaiba habría preferido no tener que interactuar en su vida). La cuestión era que él era un hermano mayor ( _casi padre_ ) y como tal tenía que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones. Aunque realmente había veces en las que maldecía el tener que cumplir dichas obligaciones.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —masculló entre dientes cuando el vigesimoquinto ladrido taladró sus oídos.

—Vamos, tampoco es tan malo, míralos. Son adorables —replicó Yugi. Sus ojos se habían movido de un lado a otro hasta finalmente fijarse en la jaula que contenía los cachorros de labrador.

—Deja de perder el tiempo con los chuchos. No vamos a comprar ninguno y tú ya tienes uno —rezongó el castaño.

—Yo no tengo ningún... —de repente lo entendió—. ¡Kaiba! —exclamó escandalizado. Suspiró. Seto jamás se llevaría bien con Katsuya. Era un hecho estancado en el tiempo—. ¿Qué animal decías que quería Mokuba?

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras pero lo has entendido a la primera —masculló—. Una mascota. No especificó —aclaró y aunque lo hubiese hecho jamás le habría comprado un perro. No como primera mascota, al menos. Primero tenía que demostrarle que era capaz de cuidar de un pez o una cobaya sin que se le muriera y, lo más importante, sin molestarle demasiado con el tema.

—Eso no ayuda mucho —Yugi guardó silencio—. Antes que comprar... ¿no deberíamos haber mirado primero los lugares de adopción?

—Yugi... —Kaiba se armó de paciencia. Entendía el punto de su rival y lo que se preguntaba era cómo demonios no le habían catalogado ya de Santo—. Nada de perros, nada de gatos y nada de animales que corran por la casa —su sentencia fue firme.

—Aún así...

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de peces o hámsteres dejados en esos lugares? —preguntó. La gente tiraba los peces por el váter y los bichos peludos no vivían muchos años.

—No, supongo que no —cedió su rival un poco—. Aunque quizá deberíamos haberlo comprobado primero... no sé, ¿y si existe un lugar que recoge conejos abandonados o algo así? En vez de comprar deberíamos adoptar...

—Yugi, en muchas partes del mundo los conejos se comen. Probablemente antes que abandonados acabarían en los estómagos de sus dueños —la palidez que el rostro de Yugi fue adquiriendo le dijo al CEO que quizá no habría sido buena idea usar la fría lógica con él. Casi podía oír los pensamientos de Yugi gritando "¿¡Quién podría comerse esas cositas adorables!?". Suspiró y rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué tal una tortuga? Parecen resistentes.

—Mokuba es un chico bastante hiperactivo —le recordó, inseguro y aún pálido.

—Sí, una tortuga es una gran idea, ¿en qué parte estarán esos bichos? —se preguntó en voz alta. Yugi empezó a preguntarse por qué había sido invitado cuando era obvio que el CEO iba a ignorar todos sus consejos. Ah, sí, recordó de pronto que por alguna alocada razón le quería y quería pasar tiempo con él (y lo peor de todo era que se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquel asunto, ignorando el tema de los conejos, claro). Yugi sabía que estaba jodido pero hasta ese momento no había entendido _cuanto_.

—¿Quizá entre la sección de animales terrestres y acuáticos? —preguntó el rey de los duelos. No fue hasta que vio a una pareja mirando un par de cachorros de gato que se percató de lo parecido a una cita que era aquello y, de repente, tuvo una revelación. ¿Aquello era una cita? ¿Quizá Kaiba le había invitado a una cita y debido a que Kaiba era tan... Kaiba él no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—Mejor le preguntamos al dependiente —atajó el presidente de Kaiba Corp—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al darse cuenta, al mirar a Yugi, de que el muchacho había enrojecido de repente. ¿Qué hizo Yugi? _Empezó a tartamudear_ y se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Escondió el rostro tras sus manos y se preguntó por qué tenía que fastidiarlo todo siempre. Todo había estado yendo estupendamente y él tuvo que empezar a pensar cosas raras. Soltó un pequeño quejido lleno de frustración.

—No es... no es nada —respondió finalmente. A Kaiba no le convenció la respuesta. Esos "nada" a la larga siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en algo más por lo que continúo mirando fijamente a su pareja hasta que éste cedió—. Simplemente pensé que... esto se parece mucho a, ya sabes, una cita —se sintió imbécil nada más decirlo en voz alta.

—Oh —el más alto guardó silencio—. Supongo que podemos considerarlo así si gustas. Aunque hubiera preferido algo menos... esperpéntico para una primera cita —cedió finalmente.

—Está bien así —replicó—. Me gusta que sea así —esperpéntico, raro, como fuera estaba bien mientras fuese con Seto. Era lo único que le importaba. Le daba igual que estuvieran allí buscando una... tortuga para Mokuba, que los perros ladraran hasta dejarlos sordos y que el resto de animales emitieran también sus sonidos característicos. Todo eso sonaba intrascendente ante el conocimiento de que Kaiba estaba aceptándole completamente en su vida.

—Será mejor que vayamos a por esa tortuga para Mokuba —se quedó pensativo—. Y uno de esos bichos peludos de orejas largas para ti.

—¿Qué...? ¡Kaiba! ¡No hace falta! Ya bastante vas a gastarte en el animal de tu hermano —bien era cierto que no podía usar la excusa de que su abuelo no lo aceptaría. Estaban hablando de un conejo, no de un perro. Suspiró al ver que su novio ya había empezado a ir a la sección dónde se encontraban los conejos para ver cual le compraba y antes de darse cuenta se encontró así mismo sonriendo. Era tonto, estúpido y una completa locura pero todo en su vida parecía serlo.

Pronto, Yugi se encontró con una pequeña jaula con un pequeño conejo blanco en su interior. Una bola de pelo encantadora y adorable a la que llamó Bes mientras Kaiba por su lado tenía algo parecido pero con una tortuga en su interior. La felicidad embargaba el corazón de Yugi y por ello sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sonreía tanto que probablemente le dolerían las mejillas después.

—Bes es un nombre egipcio, ¿sabes? Significa " _el que trae alegría_ " —le explicó a su pareja mientras observaba como el pequeño animal se encogía sobre su propio cuerpo. No se había esperado aquel regalo e iba a tener que investigar mucho sobre el cuidado de aquellas pequeñas criaturas pero lo haría, lo haría y le daría a Bes una vida tranquila y llena de sentimientos cálidos. Kaiba se quedó callado durante un largo rato sin dejar de mirar la caja de plástico sobre sus piernas, la caja que contenía el pedido de su hermano.

—Probablemente Mokuba no bautice de una manera tan profunda a su tortuga —sentenció. Yugi soltó una pequeña risa porque sabía que Kaiba se estaba metiendo un poco con él pero estaba bien. Porque Kaiba sonreía. Era apenas un esbozo de sonrisa y probablemente inconsciente, sin embargo, ese simple gesto llenó nuevamente el corazón de Yugi de un inmenso cariño, de una inmensa calidez.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado merecían aquella felicidad.

Merecían aquellos momentos de paz.

* * *

 **NdA** : Según tengo entendido en China los conejos son algo así como los perros para nosotros, no tengo ni idea de si en Japón es igual pero tampoco me extrañaría así que idk, tampoco encontré información al respecto a pesar de que la busque.

P.D: A veces odio las palabras random de la tabla básica.

Nos leemos.


	20. Sentidos

**Advertencias** : Err… menciones del abuso infantil ya citado y expuesto en numerosas ocasiones eee… ya.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #20.

Sentidos.

 _Over and over, over and over_ _, y_ _ou make me fall for you_ _  
_ _Over and over, over and over,_ _you don't even try_

 **Over and over; Three Days Graces.**

* * *

 _Oído, olfato, vista, tacto, gusto._

Somos prisioneros de nuestros sentidos.

Yugi lo descubrió poco tiempo después de que su relación con Kaiba se formalizara. Como si su propio cuerpo se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio la percepción de su mundo se distorsionó, cambió, se trastocó. Su mundo se trastornó por completo y Yugi sabía quién era el responsable directo e indirecto de aquel pequeño calvario (aunque también, debía reconocer, sospechaba de las malditas hormonas. Todo había que decirlo).

El primer cambio lo percibió con el oído. Fue una situación ridícula, una completa tontería pero fue tan consciente de aquel minúsculo detalle que después no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. La biblioteca de la mansión de Kaiba era grande y silenciosa. La mayor parte de ella estaba repleta de los libros de ingeniería, manuales matemáticos y otro sin fin de objetos que tenían que ver con el trabajo de su pareja.

Yugi podía apostar toda su baraja a que Seto se había leído todos y cada uno de los libros que decoraban la parte mecánica de los libreros, sin embargo, su biblioteca también contenía otra clase de libros (y esos no estaba tan seguro de que se los hubiera leído, es más, probablemente estaban allí por obra y causa de Mokuba) y eran esos los que estaba buscando y cuando, por fin, encontró uno suspiró frustrado. No llegaba a alcanzarlo, sin embargo, el destino pareció ponerse de su lado pues pronto Seto Kaiba apareció para salvar el día.

—Kaiba, ¿me puedes alcanzar ese libro, por favor? —había preguntado y el castaño le había hecho el favor.

Tardó en darse cuenta que lo había preguntado incluso antes de mirarle, tardó en darse cuenta que había reconocido a Seto por el sonido de sus pasos porque perfectamente podría haber sido Mokuba o algún trabajador de la mansión pero Yugi había sabido con la claridad con la que sabía que el mago tenía 2500 puntos de ataque que se trataba del CEO incluso antes de verlo. No dejó de pensar en ese incidente hasta que el segundo _síntoma_ apareció días más tarde.

Pasó por la mañana, a una hora más bien temprana. Él aún no había salido de la cama y estaba bastante remolón en la misma. No quería moverse e internamente culpaba a su pareja por aquella cama tan mullida y adictiva. No comprendía como Seto era capaz de abandonar aquel mullido colchón sin ni siquiera parpadear o pensárselo un par de veces al menos.

—Por muy divertido que sea verte retozar en mi cama es hora de que te levantes, Yugi —el aludido rezongó y Kaiba se cernió sobre él para intentar de destaparle. Los bruscos movimientos provocaron que el CEO terminara excesivamente cerca de su rival, excesivamente cerca de su cara. Fue en ese micro instante en el que se dio cuenta.

—Kaiba —susurró mientras olfateaba el aire—. ¿Has cambiado de gel de baño? —ni siquiera se planteó su propia pregunta, salió imprevista de sus labios—. Huele muy bien.

—¿Qué? Uso el mismo de siempre, ¿aún no has despertado del todo? —Yugi se quedó callado después de su respuesta, confuso, no dijo nada más en un buen rato y obedeció sin rechistar cuando el CEO le recordó que tenía trabajo.

El tercer síntoma fue el más difícil de detectar ya que incluso antes de empezar a salir sus ojos habían buscado instintivamente, por inercia, el cuerpo de su rival siempre que estaban en la misma habitación. Necesitó de la ayuda de un tercero para darse cuenta de que aquel habito había... empeorado.

—Joder, Yugi, lo ves todos los días, deja de babearle a la tele —recordaba como Jōnouchi se había burlado de él entonces y la vergüenza que él había sentido. Porque no había podido evitarlo, sus ojos se habían movido solos en cuanto sus oídos habían escuchado la voz del presidente de Kaiba Corp salir del aparato. Su rubio amigo había terminado riéndose a mandíbula suelta por culpa del intenso rubor que le subió a las mejillas irremediablemente después.

También el tacto sufrió las consecuencias aunque en menor medida y, en realidad, era más lo que recordaba sentir bajo los dedos que lo que realmente sentía. Pasó durante uno de los días más calurosos que se recordaban en aquella época. Seto y él se habían encerrado en la habitación del primero y el mismo parecía alguna especie de masoquista climático. Solo verle vestido con una camiseta negra de manga larga y cuello alto aumentaba la temperatura de la maldita habitación.

—Por el amor de los dioses, Kaiba, te vas a cocer —se había quejado Yugi, harto de intentar convencerle de que se pusiera algo más fresco.

—Estoy bien. No hace tanto calor —había replicado su novio y él le había mirado como si le hubieran salido las cabezas de sus adorados dragones blancos en cada hombro. Yugi había aprendido, a las malas, la terrible inseguridad que las cicatrices físicas le habían provocado al CEO sobre su cuerpo pero estaban en casa y, joder, Seto no tenía porqué escondérselas a él. Las había visto, las había _lamido_ y sus manos habían memorizado cada recoveco irregular, cada línea, cada hueco. Sus manos habían memorizado el mapa que era el cuerpo de Kaiba y lo recordaban a la perfección.

Tuvo que dibujárselas una a una por encima de la camisa para hacérselo entender. Aunque al menos con ello consiguió que el otro se pusiera una camiseta de manga corta. Las cicatrices en los brazos de Seto siempre le encogían el estómago, eran de un extraño color marrón (suponía que debido a una muy mala cicatrización), irregulares y a juzgar por lo que había oído de los labios de Mokuba las debía haber provocado el gusto que Gozaburo tenía por las fustas.

Pero eran parte de Seto. Yugi las aceptaba. Así que no tenía porqué esconderlas.

No a él.

Y en cuanto al último trastorno...

Yugi creía haberse vuelto adicto al sabor de Seto Kaiba. Fin.

—¿Crees que estoy enfermo? —le preguntó a Honda después de explicarle con más o menos lujo de detalles (realmente dudaba que Honda necesitara saber su problema con el tacto y el sabor) lo que le estaba sucediendo. Había sido incomodo pero era el único al que podía acudir a esas alturas de la partida.

—Nah —contestó el castaño—. Simplemente estás enamorado.

Aunque Yugi dio por bueno el veredicto había algo en lo que no concordaba.

Estar enamorado de Seto Kaiba era muchas cosas pero nunca algo _simple_.

* * *

 **NdA** : Mayo florido y hermoso me cago en los muertos de la alergia que me traes.

En fin, entre eso y los trabajos quizá me tarde un poco más en actualizar pero no pro, los esquemas de los capítulos restantes ya están terminados y solo tengo que ponerme a retocar y pasar cosas a limpio. Espero que os este gustando.

Nos leemos.


	21. Sangre

**Advertencias** : Algo de fluff, algo de hurt, pensamientos casi depresivos, etc, etc.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #21.

Sangre.

 _¡Suffocate everything,_ _  
_ _they complicate everything,_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday...!_

 **Leave It all behind** ; **Cut To Follow.**

* * *

Ser un Kaiba implicaba muchas cosas que Seto había aprendido por las malas.

En su momento había significado soportar a Gozaburo, aprender de Gozaburo, trabajar para Gozaburo. Ser un Kaiba había implicado caer en el infierno y, en cierto modo, aún seguía significándolo, sin embargo, aquel era otro tema. Cuando Seto aceptó ser un Kaiba lo hizo principalmente por Mokuba. Por su hermano soportó los golpes, las cicatrices, el infierno. Por su hermano volvería a soportarlo. Pero no solo lo hizo por Mokuba también lo hizo por sí mismo. También lo hizo por su ambición, por el rencor se guardó el dolor, se tragó las lágrimas y se tatuó aquel apellido maldito en el alma.

Daba igual que no compartiera lazos de sangre con su padrastro, Seto sabía, en el fondo, en aquel recóndito lugar en el que se escondía su pepito Grillo, que Gozaburo había perpetuado con él su legado por mucho que Seto se empeñara en destruirlo a cañonazos. Daba igual que eliminara todo lo que Gozaburo había creado a lo largo de los años porque su verdadero legado, su última y más perversa creación no podía destruirla. No porque no lo hubieran intentado, no porque él mismo no hubiera tenido esa intención en el pasado. Era mucho más problemático que eso.

 _No lo tenía permitido_. No le dejaban destruirse _así mismo_.

Porque le había hecho demasiadas promesas a la vida y si algo era Seto Kaiba era ser un hombre de palabra.

Y esa promesa en momentos como el que estaba viviendo era un terrible dolor de cabeza o, mejor dicho por aquel caso en concreto, de costado. Tampoco podía culpar al tipo que había intentado matarle, sin embargo, no sentía pena alguna por él. Hundir empresas que comerciaban con el armamento de su padrastro era una de sus especialidades. Lo había advertido y no era culpa suya que algunos idiotas obviaran sus amenazas. _Seto Kaiba era un hombre de palabra_.

—No será la última vez que esto pase —le había advertido a Yugi con la roja sangre aún fresca, aún deslizándose fuera de su herida, lamiendo su costado, deleitándose con las viejas heridas con su viscosa sustancia.

—¿No habría sido más fácil comprar las armas? No es que lamente la desaparición de una empresa armamentística pero... —pero casi le había costado la vida de su pareja. El castaño entendía su miedo, entendía su frustración. ¿Cuántas veces se habían enfrentado a seres que habían intentado apoderarse de su alma? El epicentro siempre había sido el faraón, siempre había sido, a fin de cuentas, Yugi el que se había visto en vuelto en todas aquellas pesadillas. Al menos esperaba que con la desaparición de Atem no hubiera más monstruos espirituales pretendiendo el alma del contrario.

—Lo habría sido —reconoció el presidente de Kaiba Corp y aunque habría sido más fácil no era tan sencillo. Conocía a aquella clase de corporativas, conocía su hambre, la clase de pirañas que eran. Una vez probaban la carne débil querían más y más como un tiburón que acababa de percibir la sangre bañando su territorio. No iba a declararse inocente pues él era igual o peor. Y era por eso que las conocía tan bien. Porque él era un depredador ansioso de destrozar a su víctima hasta que no quedaran ni sus huesos. Pero no podía explicárselo a Yugi porque Yugi nunca podría entender lo que todo aquello implicaba.

¿Creía que los juegos de las sombras eran duros? Eso era porque aún no había presenciado la desesperación de alguien que estaba perdiendo todo lo que había construido con sus propias manos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque la vida a veces era mucho más que respirar, porque los monstruos espirituales, en comparación, eran mucho menos terroríficos que aquellas alimañas con las que Kaiba trataba todos los días.

Aunque a veces se le olvidara que era una de ellas.

A veces se le olvidaba que ser un Kaiba significaba ser una alimaña, una piraña, un buitre, un tiburón.

Un depredador.

Él era el peor de todos aquellos monstruos.

Había sido creado para ser el peor de todos ellos.

Y a veces se le olvidaba.

Y todo era culpa de Yugi, de su rival, de su amigo, _de su novio_.

Porque cuando estaba con él se sentía... _Seto_. Simplemente Seto. Aunque Yugi siguiera tratándole de manera cortés cuando estaban solos podía, por un momento, olvidar quién era en realidad, olvidar lo que él era en el fondo. También olvidaba lo que merecía y lo que no. Merecía aquel dolor en el costado, merecía dolores mucho peores y, por supuesto, no merecía lo que tenía, no merecía a la persona que estaba a su lado.

Era ridículo, en realidad, su lógica le decía que no tenía sentido, que estaba siendo descuidado y que Yugi terminaría siendo su perdición.

Pero cuando Seto despertaba por la mañana con Yugi a su lado, aún dormido, no podía evitar pensar, de manera irracional y absurda, que quizá no mereciera todo lo malo que le ocurriera, que quizá valía la pena abrir los ojos cada mañana por ese momento, por ese remanso de paz.

Y quizá, en el fondo, aún estaba esperando el momento en el que despertase del sueño para descubrir que seguía viviendo en una pesadilla.

* * *

 **NdA** : No tengo mucho que decir nuevamente. Si no tenéis alergia podéis dar gracias a Ra, Buda o a quien queráis. Esta época del año es la peor para mí ya que para estudiar/pensar/escribir es como tener a una _Banshe_ e gritándote _La Traviata_ al oído.

En fin, la tranquilidad de estos dos se ha visto ligeramente perturbada, ¿empeorará? ¿mejorará? Lo descubriréis cuando pueda ponerme a retocar los demás caps sin morir en el intento (?).

Nos leemos.


	22. Triangulo

**Advertencias** : Juro solemnemente que no tengo nada en contra de Anzu pero usarla a ella me iba bien para la palabra.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping. _One sided_ Peachshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #22.

Triangulo.

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be_ _ **king**_ _again_ _._

 **King; Lauren Aquilina.**

* * *

El aeropuerto era un hervidero de cuchicheos, murmullos, risas y llantos. Kaiba estaba acostumbrado a ellos, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar la existencia de toda la gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro emocionada o cansada, estaba acostumbrado a ir directamente a su vuelo y sumergir su cabeza en un libro o en su portátil hasta quedarse dormido, hasta llegar a su destino pero aquel día no podía hacer eso debido a que no estaba allí para irse de viaje sino que estaba atrapado en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

Él y Mokuba estaban allí esperando a Yugi y Anzu. La castaña había vuelto a Japón por sus vacaciones para pasarlas con sus amigos y familiares y la situación había acabado poniéndose muy... tensa. Mientras miraba el humo de su taza de café deslizarse fuera del líquido negro Seto se preguntó qué clase de anormal se confesaba en un aeropuerto tras medio día de viaje (quizá su enfado no le estaba permitiendo ser muy objetivo y racional, quizá).

—Hermano —llamó Mokuba—. Afuera está oscureciendo ya, ¿no crees que es algo tarde para un café? —la expresión avinagrada de Kaiba le dijo muchas cosas al moreno. Que se callase, era una de ellas, lamentablemente para el CEO su hermano le conocía demasiado bien—. No puedes culparla. No lo sabía.

—Puedo culpar a Yugi por no decírselo —gruñó el castaño en respuesta. Definitivamente, no estaba siendo objetivo.

—No. No puedes. Yugi se lo ha dicho a todos sus amigos personalmente —le recordó— y no iba a ser diferente con ella —la paciencia de Mokuba rozaba la de un santo en situaciones como aquella—. Lo sabes. Sabes que no quería decírselo por teléfono.

Irracional. Kaiba lo estaba siendo y saberlo no mejoraba la situación. No quería triángulos amorosos en su vida, no quería ser una mera opción porque si era una opción podría no ser elegido, ¿quién en su sano juicio escogería el camino difícil? Solo los necios. Finalmente, suspiró, sus facciones se suavizaron y su expresión se volvió melancólica, casi torturada. Tenía miedo. _No_ _podría culparle por olvidarse del camino difícil_.

—Hermano —le oyó decir a su hermano—. No va a dejarte.

A Seto le habría gustado estar tan seguro como se mostraba Mokuba.

* * *

—Tenía la esperanza de que nadie se me adelantara antes de poder reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo pero por lo visto has sido tú el que al final se ha adelantado, ¿eh? —Anzu recordó su conversación con Kaiba en aquella fiesta que ahora se le hacía tan lejana y no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Su voz era triste y le añadió un cariz de incredulidad cuando preguntó—. Pero, en serio, ¿ _Kaiba_?

Y Yugi estaba empezando a odiar esa pregunta. Quería imaginar que Anzu lo hacía porque estaba dolida pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por el mismo motivo que el resto. No terminaban de aprobar su elección y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba porque él conocía las dos caras de Kaiba, conocía al hombre bajo la máscara y no soportaba la idea de que le siguieran haciendo daño. Desde que había empezado una relación con el castaño había descubierto muchas cosas que jamás habría imaginado y había estado dos veces a punto de perderlo todo.

Kaiba le habría llamado exagerado por el pensamiento. Solo uno había llegado a rozarle. Pero había sido más que suficiente tener la sangre de Kaiba en sus manos una sola vez para saber que temía más que nada perder todo lo que habían construido en ese tiempo. Temía perderle. Y era realmente molesto que sus amigos le cuestionaran sin ni siquiera preguntarle hasta qué punto llegaban sus sentimientos por él.

—Le quiero —se limitó a responder. Y era cierto. Lo quería todo de él, incluso esa fea manía suya de esperar que fuese a dejarle en cualquier momento, incluso los momentos difíciles merecían la pena, sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacérselo entender a ellos. Empezaba a ser verdaderamente frustrante.

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso —sentenció resignada.

—No —aseguró Yugi. Y era extraño rechazar a su primer amor pero era la decisión correcta pues ya no sentía esa clase de amor por ella. La quería (era su mejor amiga, joder) pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió mariposas en el estómago por el simple hecho de estar en su presencia.

—Creo que debería coger un taxi —susurró.

—No tienes porqué... Hemos venido a por ti. A Kaiba no le importará llevarte —su voz se fue apagando cuando se percató del extraño brillo en los ojos de la castaña y entendió que lo que ella quería era estar sola—. Al menos déjame pagarte el taxi —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —repitió con la voz ligeramente ronca. Carraspeó—. No te preocupes Yugi. Además, se está haciendo de noche y quiero irme a casa ya. Estoy bastante agotada —se calló, Yugi la vio dudar—. Llámame, ¿vale?

—Claro. Seguimos siendo amigos —confirmó—. Tenemos que reunirnos todos como aquella vez.

Yugi la vio marcharse, la acompañó hasta el taxi y cuando este se perdió en el horizonte dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que Anzu encontrara a alguien nuevo a quien amar así como el que su amistad no se viera demasiado afectada por aquel rechazo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no las tenía todas consigo en el último punto. A nadie le gustaba ser rechazado. Después fue a la cafetería y cuando localizó la alta figura de su pareja se acercó a su mesa para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Seto.

—Ha cogido un taxi —explicó Yugi. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza—. Creo que me he cargado nuestra amistad —susurró.

—Se le pasara —replicó el presidente de Kaiba Corp—. No eres alguien a quien se le pueda guardar rencor fácilmente —Yugi le miró y, a pesar de la vergüenza y de estar en público, le agarró la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas —le dijo mientras apretaba con suavidad su mano.

—No eres el más apropiado para reprocharme eso, ¿sabes?

Ambos se quedaron callados y permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas hasta que Mokuba empezó a cabecear. Seto soltó el agarre que había mantenido sobre la mano de Yugi y fue hasta su hermano. Con una suavidad que muchos no habrían creído posible en alguien como el CEO movió el hombro de Mokuba para que se espabilara. Podría haber cargado fácilmente con su hermano pero Mokuba ya no era un niño y probablemente la idea le habría parecido horrible.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó a Yugi cuando el moreno empezó a andar hacia la salida. El rey de los duelos asintió, se levantó de la silla y siguió a su pareja.

La primera vez que entró en la limusina de Kaiba supo que jamás se acostumbraría a ella. Y ahí estaba, pensando exactamente lo mismo que en aquel entonces. Miró a Mokuba, el cual se había tumbado en los largos asientos y se había quedado dormido, y luego observó en silencio como Seto le echaba su abrigo blanco por encima y cuando el castaño se sentó a su lado lo vio a él. La mayoría del tiempo Kaiba solía ser una persona silenciosa y, por lo general, a Yugi no le molestaba, sin embargo, aquel día no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto.

—Atem siempre parecía saber lo que pensabas, lo que sentías —soltó de repente—. A veces me gustaría tener esa habilidad.

—Atem parecía saber lo que pensaba y sentía todo el mundo, Yugi —se quejó el CEO—. Si quieres saber algo solo tienes que preguntar. No tengo nada que ocultarte —aclaró. Seto le miró de reojo y Yugi se le quedó mirando, sin embargo, ninguno volvió a hablar por un rato largo.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —soltó Yugi repentinamente y, de manera automática, los hombros de Kaiba se relajaron. El movimiento fue imperceptible pero Yugi lo notó, también notó como el ambiente a su alrededor parecía menos cargado.

—No tienes porqué...

—Sí, sí tengo —atajó—. Tengo que decírtelo porque quiero que lo recuerdes, porque no quiero que lo olvides. Tienes esa maldita manía de olvidarlo y cuando se te olvida te descuidas y yo te necesito así que sí, me da igual lo egoísta que suene porque es así. Te necesito y...

Y Kaiba le besó.

Le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, le atrajo bruscamente y le calló con un beso.

—Que tonta manía esa la tuya de decirme que eres egoísta —masculló contra sus labios.

—Que tonta manía esa la tuya de olvidarte de que te quiero —rezongó Yugi.

—Eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco —insistió, impaciente.

—Entonces no conoces a muchas personas, Kaiba —susurró el rey de los duelos antes de refugiarse entre los brazos de su novio.

Daba igual cuantas veces Kaiba le dijera que no era egoísta. Yugi se sentía el ser más avaricioso del planeta cuando se trataba de él. Porque quería que sus amigos aceptaran la decisión que había tomado sin cuestionarle, porque necesitaba que el mundo entendiera a Kaiba y solo entonces se atreviera a juzgar pero al mismo tiempo temía el día que el mundo viera al Kaiba que él conocía porque entonces podrían caer tanto como lo había hecho él.

¡Ah, el egoísmo! Que veneno tan sutil, que enfermedad tan contagiosa.

Pero si ambos eran egoístas con el otro quizá y sólo quizá no sería tan reprochable.

* * *

 **NdA** : Supongo que todos al ver la dichosa palabrita pensó que trataría el capítulo entorno al Flareshipping, ¿me equivoco? ¡Poj no! (porque no sé me ocurría nada dado que Atem está en el más allá más que nada, lol). Y como recordaba haber dejado ese punto al aire en el capítulo… (no recuerdo el número ahora) pues me dije "Vamo' a putearlos un poco".

Nos leemos.


	23. Cartas

**Advertencias** : Agárrense que vienen curvas. 1/2.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #23.

Cartas.

" _Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_ "

 **Debris III**.

* * *

Nunca fue un enfrentamiento de dragones y caballeros, nunca hubo princesas en lo alto de una torre esperando por su salvador. Pero si hubo dragones y hubo personas demasiado importantes atrapadas en un mundo de tinieblas. Su historia estaba llena de dolor, sus barajas cubiertas de las maldiciones de otros, de sus sueños rotos y de sus esperanzas pérdidas. Parecía mentira que un pasatiempo tan inofensivo en apariencia guardara tanto odio, rencor y violencia en su interior. Parecía mentira que el mayor refugio de Kaiba fuera un nido de maldad encubierto.

Pero, en el fondo, no le extrañaba.

La estrategia era un rebaño de lobos con piel de cordero.

Y él era un lobo sin disfraz, un lobo que enseñaba las garras y los colmillos sin molestarse en disimularlos, sin embargo, Yugi era distinto. No era un cordero, tampoco un lobo disfrazado ( _el lobo había sido Atem_ ). Kaiba nunca había conseguido clasificarle, seguía sin saber hacerlo. Quizá ese era el motivo por el que estaba evitando un enfrentamiento directo con él. No era como si nunca hubieran jugado (amistosos, sin nada en juego) pero la competición era un tema completamente distinto. No tenía miedo de Yugi, sin embargo, temía que al enfrentarse con él no sintiera _la chispa_.

Esa chispa que le devolvía a la infancia y le gritaba que aquello era divertido, que él estaba _vivo_.

—¿Cuál es la excusa que me vas a poner? —la voz de Yugi le obligó a parar de trabajar, le obligó a separar su cuerpo del portátil y de la mesa de su despacho. Le obligó a volver a la _realidad_. Se preguntó vagamente qué pensaría Yugi si alguna vez le dijera la manera en la que era capaz de sacarle de sus ensoñaciones con solo su voz.

—¿Disculpa? —intentó sonar confuso, contrariado y ofendido mas sólo consiguió sonar desinteresado. _Mierda_ ; pensó. Su rival suspiró. _Mierda_ ; repitió su mente. Al menos no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Solo me preguntaba qué me ibas a decir está vez para no participar en el torneo que tú mismo has organizado, Kaiba —reclamó. No le culpaba por estar enfadado. En su lugar, él habría hecho lo mismo ( _probablemente algo incluso peor_ ).

—¿No necesito el dinero? —tanteó el terreno. Siempre había sabido que el momento llegaría desde que aquel juego de tira y afloja comenzó, había sabido que tarde o temprano la frustración del rey de los duelos estallaría. Yugi no dejaba de ser un duelista. Su alma buscaba un rival a su nivel y ese era _él_ (no era como si quisiera echarse flores pero las cosas eran así).

—¿Y desde cuando eso te ha detenido? Si todo esto es porque somos novios…

—Si compitiéramos te aplastaría igual. Seas mi pareja o no, Yugi —cortó el CEO antes de que el otro continuará por aquel camino. Mintió. Porque quería que sus palabras fueran ciertas pero no estaba del todo seguro de que lo fueran. ¿Le aplastaría? ¿Sería capaz de darlo todo?

¿ _Sería capaz Yugi_?

—¿Es eso un reto? —Y Kaiba supuso que sí, que lo era, que ya se había sentenciado con sus palabras. Desde la ventana de su despacho podía verse toda la ciudad de Domino, a Kaiba le gustaba especialmente la vista nocturna, sin embargo, la hora de su sentencia fue una mañana, el sol coronaba y brillaba por encima de los edificios de Domino, el sol le iluminaba y se ría a su espalda como un bufón sin gracia.

—Lo es —esas dos simples palabras estrujaron su estómago y sonó a aullidos de moribundos en su cabeza y cuando Yugi tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír estuvo tentado de golpearse en la frente con el teclado. Por suerte (para su cuerpo) el CEO seguía siendo un maestro del autocontrol (además, si se golpeaba se haría daño y no le apetecía nada en esos momentos hacerse daño así mismo porque, bueno, _dolía_ ).

Tuvo que recordarse así mismo que el sarcasmo mental contra su propia persona no iba a ayudarle a salir del berenjenal en el que él solito se había metido.

—¡Genial! Le diré a Mokuba que te meta en la base de datos por si se te olvida —Yugi sonrió, Kaiba gruñó. _Para que no escapes_ ; así era como había sonado en realidad—. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Yugi se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas para darle un breve beso en los labios y luego se marchó por donde había venido, dando algún que otro saltito. Kaiba supo que estaba feliz.

También supo que, en realidad, era un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

—Ese pequeño diablo —masculló para sí mientras se dejaba caer en su cómoda silla. Agarró su baraja y buscó en su interior la carta de uno de sus preciados dragones azules—. Parece ser que vamos a enfrentarnos muy pronto a los magos oscuros.

En su mente, como un recuerdo, resonó un rugido.

Seto Kaiba intentó esbozar alguna clase de sonrisa.

Ni siquiera él podía negar que, en su interior, aquel duelo era lo que más deseaba del mundo.

Pero también era lo que más temía.

* * *

 **NdA** : Creo que la cosa aún sigue en el plan "vamo' a putearlo' un poco". Es un poco el prefacio para el próximo capítulo y ¿qué decir? Soy un desastre narrando duelos así que quizá me tarde un poco más dependiendo de si lo quiero hacer detallado o me salto el tema (probablemente me salte el tema y haga narraciones ligeras pero una siempre tiene la esperanza de que va a intentar hacerlo bien –khé- (?))

Nos leemos.


	24. Humillación

**Advertencias** : Quizá algo de OoC por parte de Kaiba, idk, reescribí este capítulo demasiadas veces así que quizá se me haya escapado alguna que otra falta.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #24.

Humillación.

 _You got me looking so crazy right now_ _  
_ _Your loves got me looking so crazy..._

 **Crazy in Love** ; **The Eden Project ft. Leah Kelly.**

* * *

Era una bola de pelo marrón, una bola de pelo menuda, mona y adorable pero cuando apareció en el campo de duelo Mokuba Kaiba supo dos cosas. La primera fue que su hermano iba a perder la calma, la concentración y los estribos; la segunda era que Seto Kaiba no iba a quedarse callado. Internamente suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la pelea del siglo. Llevaba sabiendo que ocurriría desde que su hermano entró en el torneo, es decir, era impensable que alguno de ellos dos no llegase a la final. Simplemente imposible.

Así que volvió a suspirar desde su asiento (esa vez de manera audible). Si ya iba a ser incómodo estar entre esos dos después de la final ahora que Kuriboh había entrado en escena no quería imaginar qué clase de infierno iba a desatarse en su casa y en el campo. Porque sabía lo mucho que Seto odiaba esa carta. Era ilógico e irracional pero, bueno, su hermano a veces demostraba que podía ser humano.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí, Yugi!? —Mokuba escuchó como el CEO reclamaba—. ¿¡Otra maldita vez!? ¡Voy a acabar contigo y con esa cosa y después voy a encargarme de que esa carta desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!

Mokuba le pidió a los dioses que Yugi no le siguiera el juego a su hermano pero, para su desgracia, los dioses estaban de parranda.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Kuriboh es una carta fundamental de mi baraja! ¿¡Por qué no iba a usarla!? ¡Yo… yo no te digo nada de tus cartas de virus! —se defendió el rey de los duelos.

—¡Mis cartas de virus no son una ofensa contra el rival! —contratacó el castaño. Dos cartas de trampa fueron colocadas en ese turno.

—¡Kuriboh no es ninguna ofensa! —Yugi activó una carta mágica. Mokuba quiso golpear a alguien. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar jugando ya con la cabeza por culpa de aquel diminuto monstruo. Y eso que había estado siendo un duelo tranquilo hasta el momento…

—Debe ser como ver pelear a papá y mamá —comentó Marik ligeramente sorprendido por la acalorada y apasionada discusión que ambos rivales habían empezado por culpa de la bola de pelo en el campo de duelo. Además, parecía extremadamente entretenido con el asunto. El moreno no pudo evitar odiarle un poco por estar disfrutando de algo que a él le abochornaba y le desagradaba terriblemente.

—No tiene gracia, Marik —rodeado por los Ishtar y los amigos de Yugi el moreno no supo cuál de todos los escenarios era el peor. Si la derrota de su hermano o la de Yugi. De haber sido otra la ocasión probablemente habría celebrado que su hermano tuviera gente apoyándole de corazón y no por puro interés.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el pobre Kuriboh despertaría semejante pelea de gatas? —le preguntó al aire. El menor de los Kaiba realmente quiso estrangular al menor de los Ishtar. Para su desgracia no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo así que se abstuvo de intentarlo. Tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haberla tenido así que se contentó con imaginarse así mismo tirando al rubio por un enorme precipicio.

—Marik —llamó Ishizu con un velado tono de advertencia. Mokuba agradeció internamente el gesto, sin embargo, sabía que Marik tenía mucha razón. Que aquel bicho hubiera despertado semejante discusión le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que las cosas no estaban todo lo bien que deberían estar y por muy entretenido que fuera ver sus duelos era horroroso verlos discutir.

—Estoy impresionada. Nunca imaginé que el pequeño guardara ese fuego en su interior —Mokuba miró horrorizado a Mai. _Éramos pocos y parió la abuela_ ; pensó terriblemente avergonzado por lo que estaba viendo en el campo de duelo y en las gradas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se detuviera aquella afrenta a su salud mental?—. ¡Vamos, Yugi! ¡Enséñale a ese dragoncín de que está hecha esa bola de pelo!

—¿De qué estás hablando, rubia? El dragón de Kaiba se tomará a ese bicho como tentempié y después se comerá a los magos oscuros como entrantes —debería haber agradecido que Marik saliera en defensa de Seto pero estaba entre los dos. Mai estaba a su izquierda y Marik a su derecha y por la manera en la que ambos se estaban mirando supo que no iba a haber discusiones solo en el campo de juego.

 _Que no me obliguen a llamar a seguridad para separarlos_ ; suplicó en su mente, se encogió en su asiento y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la carta de Kuriboh de Yugi estallara en mil pedazos.

* * *

Cincuenta puntos. Una diferencia de cincuenta puntos le había arrebatado la victoria a Kaiba. _Había vuelto a perder_. Había felicitado a Yugi, había permitido que disfrutara del momento sin arruinárselo con una cara larga. Yugi había vencido limpiamente y merecía disfrutar de su victoria. Por eso, en cuanto había tenido la menor oportunidad había huido al baño. Se había refugiado en aquellos servicios públicos y se había mirado en el espejo.

La sensación que recorría su cuerpo era una puta mierda. Estaba aliviado de haber sentido el deseo de victoria, el ansia de ganar, la maldita chispa… pero había perdido. La frustración estaba dentro de él como un veneno pringoso e infectante. _Otra vez_ había perdido y el sentimiento era tan repulsivo como recordaba, tan asfixiante como una anaconda enredada en su cuello y apretando.

Lo peor era saber que estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación.

—Soy patético —se dijo, cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra el cristal del espejo.

—No lo eres.

—Yugi —pronunció Kaiba—. Se supone que el perdedor tiene derecho a refugiarse en el baño para compadecerse de sí mismo y revolverse en el fango, en la mierda y en su propia miseria, ¿qué haces tú aquí, entonces?

—Quería disculparme —dudó—. No pienses que por ganar o algo así — se apresuró a explicar, carraspeó—. Sobre Kuriboh…

—Odio a ese bicho. Siempre aparece cuando las cosas me van bien para arruinarlo todo —cortó a Kaiba—. Pero me cegó de una manera infantil la ira. No tienes que disculparte por algo que empecé yo por un tonto impulso que debería haber ignorado.

—Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere —aseveró Yugi y Kaiba resopló al escuchar la dichosa frase. El menor se acercó a él y apoyó la mejilla contra su brazo.

—Muy bien, Yugi, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esa estúpida frase hecha?

—A que tenemos que hablar —completó el recién renombrado rey de los duelos. Kaiba rio con desganada.

—¿Sabes lo que dice la gente de esas tres palabras, verdad? ¿O es que te ha dado por los refranes? —preguntó y Yugi rodó los ojos. Cuando Seto se ponía en ese plan Yugi realmente quería golpearle las costillas.

—Me cortaría la mano antes que dejarte —sentenció y fue completamente tajante. Nada de bromas con aquel tema—. Quiero estar contigo. Solo necesito saber algo… quiero saber por qué no querías competir conmigo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —el CEO se separó del espejo y miró a su rival directamente a los ojos. Zafiro contra amatista. _La cosa_ _siempre fue de zafiros contra amatistas_.

—Puedo intuirlo pero no estaré seguro hasta que me lo digas tú mismo. Nada de secretos, ¿vale? —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo. Lo más difícil de mantener una relación era la cantidad de veces que uno debía abrir su corazón. Kaiba lo sabía mejor que nadie y Kaiba lo detestaba más que nadie. ¿Hasta qué punto debía dejarle entrar? _¿Qué haría con su interior si al final todo se iba al garete?_

¿Estaba Yugi realmente preparado para oír su respuesta? ¿Para oír la confesión de sus labios?

¿Era capaz de cargar con sus miedos sin caer en sus propias inseguridades?

¿Era correcto hacerle dudar?

No quería que Yugi dudara, no quería que Yugi le malinterpretara, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la realidad de los acontecimientos. No podía mentirle directamente sin sentirse como la escoria más grande del planeta. Y estaba harto de sentirse escoria.

—Me aterraba la idea de enfrentarme a ti y no tener deseos de ganarte. Me aterraba la idea de que no hubiera ningún atisbo de pasión en nuestro enfrentamiento pero al final en lo único que he pensado en todo el maldito duelo era en cómo lograr que mordieras el polvo —soltó finalmente, de manera brusca y sin anestesia, como quien escupe una palabrota—. ¿Contento? —la sonrisa de Yugi vaciló un momento—. Ahora ve a tu maldita fiesta.

—No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta sin mi novio —las manos de Yugi rodearon las suyas y el gesto, sus palabras, fueron tan naturales que a Kaiba le dolió un poco el pecho por el repentino alivio—. Yo también tenía miedo… — _de no ser lo suficientemente bueno, de no estar a la altura, de ser un estorbo, de que no fuera igual o mejor, de, a fin de cuentas, no ser un rival digno_ —. Estaba histérico y creo que… por eso he reaccionado tan mal cuando me has echado la bronca por usar a Kuriboh. Así que me alegro… me alegro de que hayas confiando en mi lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad y… y me alegro de que sigamos siendo los mejores rivales.

Kaiba bufó pero no impidió que Yugi tirase suavemente de él para que comenzasen a andar fuera de aquel deprimente lugar.

—¿Sabes que Mokuba ha tenido que llamar a seguridad para que Marik y Mai dejaran de discutir? Por lo visto empezaron un espectáculo terrible en las gradas —comentó el rey de los duelos de manera casual

—Esos mocosos… —el aludido gruñó.

Y era ridículo pero caminando a su lado, en aquella situación de mierda después de aquella conversación del demonio fue cuando Seto Kaiba realmente comprendió que si Yugi se lo pedía era capaz de acompañarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

 **NdA** : En realidad tenía como hace unos cuatro días el capítulo escrito pero en una de esas crisis existenciales de escritor que le entran a uno lo borré entero así que tuve que reescribirlo (gilipollas fui, gilipollas fui, ya no sé puede remediaaaaaaaaaaar (8)) y al final salió esto. No me odien.

Si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera de letras asegúrense antes de que les gusta MUCHO la teoría. Posdata, la alergia sigue matándome.

Nos leemos.


	25. Pistola

**Advertencias** : Bastante Kaiba!centric. Supongo que esto es producto de diez temporadas de Bones, dos de Elementary, no sé cuantas de CSI y un huevo y medio de capítulos de Mentes Criminales. Tengo un problema con la ficción negra, sep.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #25.

Pistola.

 _So you wonder_ _w_ _hat have you become?_

 **Lost Forever; Van Canto.**

* * *

La muerte había rondado a Seto Kaiba desde que tenía memoria así que cuando fue consciente de todo lo que implicaba ( _la muerte, matar, morir_ ) también lo fue de todo lo que había hecho (de lo que le habían obligado a hacer). _¿Cómo moriré?_ La pregunta apareció sin más en su cabeza un día y tan rápido como había llegado se desvaneció de su memoria y al final fueron tres las respuestas que le dio a aquella pregunta, tres posibles que al final… erraron.

A sus quince años la respuesta fue iracunda, colérica, vengativa. Seto Kaiba, en su obsesión por el control, había planeado al detalle su propia muerte y en ella se llevaba a Gozaburo Kaiba con él al maldito infierno, sin embargo, el azar se encargó de arruinar con burla sus planes y no hizo falta morir para llevar a Gozaburo ante las puertas de la muerte y Seto lo interpretó como una bofetada, como una exigencia de la vida misma.

 _Arregla todos tus estropicios antes de pensar si quiera en morirte_.

A los dieciocho años Seto firmó su primer testamento ante notario. Hastiado de los continuos sicarios de sus competidores y de gente que lo odiaba imaginó que, tarde o temprano, alguno de esos imbéciles sería lo suficiente astuto para lograr su objetivo y no podía permitir que Mokuba y la empresa por la que tanto había trabajado (por Mokuba, todo por Mokuba) cayera en las garras de algún desgraciado. Pero siguió viviendo y aunque de vez en cuando aún aparecía algún desesperado con aires de venganza el trabajo de sus guardaespaldas se había vuelto más tranquilo y normal. Seto Kaiba había vuelto a equivocarse.

La tercera respuesta fue dada un año más tarde. Fue una respuesta mordaz producto de una arraigada amargura. Imaginaba que su cuerpo sería encontrado en un callejón oscuro tras ser asesinado por un ladronzuelo de poca monta. Y era gracioso pensar que de todas ellas la más "honorable" era la primera y aun con ello poco había de pacífico en ella, en realidad poco había de honorable en él. Tampoco acertó su imaginación entonces.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él, creación del diablo, al final ofrecería su vida por la de alguien más?

Aquella mañana había transcurrido como todas las demás salvo por una pequeña excepción sin importancia. Yugi había querido ir al banco para sacar dinero. _Estamos a principios de mes_ ; había esgrimido como argumento. Kaiba lo veía absurdo. Si Yugi quería dinero o necesitaba algo solo tenía que pedírselo, joder, si quería incluso podía poner una tarjeta a su nombre pero Yugi era demasiado terco así que finalmente el CEO accedió a acompañarle al puñetero banco (realmente su pareja no se lo había pedido pero él, internamente, creía que durante el trayecto podría convencerle de que cambiara de parecer con el tema de la puñetera tarjeta).

Nunca imaginó que una acción tan natural en aquel tiempo como lo era el ir al banco terminara de aquella manera.

De haberlo sabido era más que probable que el rey de los duelos no hubiese vacilado a la hora de aceptar esa estúpida tarjeta.

Estaban aún en la cola cuando los explosivos estallaron. Fue automático para el presidente de Kaiba Corp el cubrir a su pareja con su propio cuerpo antes de terminar los dos en el suelo. Después vinieron los disparos, el agente de seguridad fue abatido pero antes de eso se llevó a uno de los ladrones consigo. Eran dos al iniciar toda aquella locura y solo quedó uno nada más iniciarse el atraco, sin embargo, a juzgar por el balazo que terminó recibiendo uno de los empleados del banco que se negó a colaborar el superviviente no había sido precisamente el compositor de aquel réquiem. No era la cabeza pensante, era el ejecutor.

Y eso solo significaba que cualquiera de ellos corría peligro.

Que Yugi corría peligro.

—¡Quieto todo el mundo! —gritó el hombre. El tono de su voz era agudo para el tamaño de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas. Kaiba solo pudo pensar que el tipo era demasiado grande, demasiado inestable, demasiado agresivo. Intentar un ataque frontal sería un suicidio—. ¡Que nadie haga otra tontería o termina como este tío! ¿¡Os ha quedado claro!? —señaló con su arma el cadáver del empleado del banco antes de volver a disparar sobre él. La sangre se esparcía con rapidez bajo su cuerpo, cubriendo el suelo del destrozado local. Por pura inercia, Seto apretó el cuerpo de Yugi contra su costado al verlo. Su novio temblaba.

La peor parte llegó cuando empezaron a sonar a lo lejos las sirenas de los coches de policía, fue entonces cuando se desató el verdadero caos. Los rehenes, él y Yugi incluidos en ese saco, fueron obligados a colocarse todos juntos frente a la pared más alejada de la puerta. Empezaron las negociaciones, algunas personas estaban heridas por las explosiones y un par de civiles también habían muerto por las mismas, la mayoría estaban aterrorizadas y él solo podía pensar en cómo diablos podía alejar a Yugi del peligro. Él solo podía pensar en cómo sacarle de allí.

Nunca había sido más que un perro egoísta.

Y nunca tuvo intención de cambiar.

—¿Kaiba…? —el rey de los duelos sonó ligeramente asustado, ligeramente confuso. Había dejado de temblar pero no de apretarse contra Seto.

—Pase lo que pase no le desobedezcas —le murmuró a Yugi aprovechando que su secuestrador estaba distraído con el móvil y la policía. Sintió cierto remordimiento por hacerle creer al chico que tenía un plan para sacarlos ilesos a ambos de allí, por hacer que su tono de voz diera indicios de ello cuando su mente solo buscaba realmente como liberar a una persona y no era a él mismo. Apretó su mano débilmente sobre la de Yugi.

Seto Kaiba siempre había creído que su propio cuerpo era una herramienta que podía usar para lograr sus objetivos.

Y las herramientas eran desechables.

Llevaban casi dos horas encerrados allí y la desesperación empezaba a hacerse latente en todos ellos. Un coche, dinero, las exigencias eran sencillas en apariencia y, finalmente, fueron cumplidas ante la amenaza de asesinar a un rehén cada cinco minutos. Si se ponía en el lugar del secuestrador la situación era bastante obvia. No podía liberar a todos los rehenes sin riesgo a ser apresado al instante por lo que iba a llevarse a uno de ellos con él.

No era lo suficientemente altruista como para sacrificarse por una panda de desconocidos, tampoco iba a permitir que Yugi lo fuera. Quizá por eso alzó su rostro de manera altiva, quizá por eso obligó a su pareja a retroceder unos centímetros detrás de él con el brazo, obligándole a resguardarse entre él y el resto del gentío que se apretujaba contra ellos.

No era lo suficientemente altruista como para sacrificarse por unos desconocidos.

Pero Yugi era lo suficientemente importante para él como para poner su vida por encima de la suya.

( _Porque eso era lo que hacía Kaiba con las personas que le importaban. Porque solo había dos personas que le importaban realmente_ ).

Y cuando, por fin, el atracador decidió apuntarle a él directamente con la pistola se preguntó si quizá la vida no le estaba diciendo que ya había pagado todas sus deudas.

—¡Eh, tú! Sí, a ti te conozco, te he visto en la tele, eres un tipo famoso, ¿no? Seguro que un ricachón como tú sabe conducir… además si eres un tipo importante no se atreverán a hacer cosas muy raras —Kaiba sabía, no lo negó pero le hizo gracia, la asociación de ideas que aquella mente tan simple estaba realizando incluso antes de que las expusiera en voz alta. Al menos, podía consolarse, no había escogido a Yugi pensando que a él le llevarían en coche a todas partes—. De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, levanta las manos y acércate a mi muy despacio y cuidadito con intentar alguna gilipollez porque te juro que te mancharé esa bonita cara de niño pijo y engreído que tienes de rojo.

Aunque las palabras del atracador y sus formas dejaran bastante que desear Kaiba obedeció todas y cada una de sus órdenes por lo que pronto se encontró así mismo con la pistola del bastardo en la nuca. Miró a Yugi una última vez lamentando más cosas de las que habría querido creer que lamentaría en una situación como esa. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible, en dirección a su pareja.

 _No hagas nada, no lo intentes, por el amor de todos los dioses en los que no creo no se te ocurra ofrecerte_.

Esa fue su suplica silenciosa. El último deseo de quien estaba ante las puertas de la muerte mientras ésta se pensaba si llevarle de la manita o empujarle directamente de una patada para que pasara rápido y pudieran deslizarse el resto de ovejas.

La muerte.

Desde que tenía memoria la muerte le había rondado como una fúnebre sombra sobre su alma, sobre su viaje, sobre su esencia.

Le arrebató a sus padres y su inocencia, le manchó las manos de sangre y le exigió que se resarciera por sus pecados. Había estado a sus puertas en multitud de ocasiones pero nunca le había obligado a saltar a su interior y ahora, con la pistola de un ladronzuelo de poca monta pegada a la sien, le tendía los brazos como una vieja examante. Salió a la calle con el atracador a su espalda y los brazos en alto, con la pistola aún pegada a su nuca y la bilis rozando su garganta. El viento le golpeó en la cara y mientras andaba Kaiba pudo contemplar el escenario a sus pies. El humo gris que aún se deslizaba hacia el cielo, el cielo que se había vuelto plateado y parecía amenazar con una tormenta.

Cuando escuchó el motor del coche rugir, cuando sintió el frío volante bajo sus dedos supo que tenía que elegir, que la muerte le sonreía burlona desde lo alto del marco de su enorme y siempre abierta puerta.

"Tú que siempre me has imaginado puedes elegir ahora como morir, ahora, Seto Kaiba, _ahora que quieres vivir_ ".

Era una puta desgraciada.

Y pensó en Mokuba y en Yugi y supo que no quería darles un muerto con una bala en la sien. Supo que quería vivir como nunca antes lo había querido. Pero los deseos y la realidad rara vez coincidían para él.

También pensó en Atem.

Se preguntó qué hubiera pensado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer si aún estuviera vivo.

Y dejó de pensar.

Porque era más fácil hacerlo si no pensaba en ello. Porque era más fácil dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos aunque Seto Kaiba no supiera demasiado bien cómo hacerlo. Dejar la mente en blanco. Dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Quizá no estaría en esa situación si hubiera pensado un poco más con el corazón y un poco menos con la cabeza. O quizá habría muerto mucho antes. La historia no escrita.

—¡Acelera, maldita sea, acelera! ¡Cuánto antes nos alejemos de esos bastardos antes podrás a volver a tu mansión de niño pijo! —a Seto la mentira le pareció obscena pero volvió a obedecer la petición de su captor, la orden de aquel sujeto. _Porque si le ponían su elección en una bandeja de plata era mucho más fácil tomarla_. Las sirenas aún se escuchaban por encima de los gritos del atracador.

 _Era horrible ser consciente de cuanto quería vivir y tener que elegir la forma en la que debía morir_.

Volvió a acelerar y esa vez fue demasiado rápido, demasiado recto, _demasiado_. Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar el grito de su acompañante. Sus oídos estaban taponados por los acelerados latidos de su corazón y su visión estaba llena de gris. Pavimento gris, suelo gris, pared gris.

Y cuando el coche estampó su cuerpo metálico contra la dura piedra Kaiba se preguntó si la vida le perdonaría por todas las promesas incumplidas.

* * *

 **NdA** : Lo primero. Calor y exámenes. En eso se resumen mi desaparición (nunca pensé que el calor me afectaría _taaaaanto_ a las neuronas, lol) Lo segundo. ¡Antes de matarme recordad que aún quedan cinco capítulos en los que pueden pasar muchas cosas! Creo, lol. Y, eh, aunque me gusta bastante el concepto del capítulo no termina de convencerme como quedó, ¿alguna opinión?

Nos leemos.


	26. Hospital

**Advertencias** : Mis dedos están muy gilipollas últimamente (y mi cerebro, y la musa y…).

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #26.

Hospital.

"Hallar palabras para recordarte, fuera admitir que pueda yo olvidarte".

 **José-Miguel Ullán.**

* * *

Los hospitales huelen a deshumanización e irónicamente son los lugares más humanos que existen. Se los condena a un recóndito lugar de la mente, se los ignora hasta que la necesidad es apremiante. Están llenos de vida y muerte, están llenos de las emociones más humanos y están llenos de los miedos y las desesperaciones más profundas.

También de las esperanzas y alegrías más intensas.

—Debería dar gracias de que sea la única secuela que le vaya a quedar —rezongó el médico—. Podría haberse matado, señor Kaiba. Además, sus corneas ya estaban bastante dañadas antes del accidente. Tarde o temprano habría terminado con gafas —sentenció su médico.

El _señor_ Kaiba gruñe y se remueve. A él no le parece que deba dar las gracias por un brazo y una pierna rotas así como tres o cuatro costillas en el mismo estado por no hablar de la desagradable sorpresa de que ahora debe llevar gafas, sin embargo, al mirar a Yugi decide dejar de discutir. El chico apenas ha dejado el hospital desde que lo ingresaron moribundo, empapado en su sangre y la de su acompañante.

Uno muerto y el otro moribundo.

Yugi no se merece ese fútil dolor de cabeza pues en el fondo sabe que el médico tiene toda la maldita razón. Necesita las gafas. Lleva tiempo necesitándolas, postergando el momento de ir al maldito oculista, en realidad. ¿La razón? Ir al oculista hubiera sido una pérdida de su _valioso_ tiempo. Si lo piensa es una razón pésima, terrible e inmadura, sin embargo, la madurez nunca ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—No es algo tan terrible. Cuando te den el alta podemos ir a comprarte unas —contempla el rey de los duelos, el médico se va tras decirles que si hay algún problema avisen y el silencio se instala entre ambos y es entonces cuando Kaiba sabe que no todo está bien y no puede creer que Yugi no le esté sacando las respuestas a sus preguntas a patadas. Luego recuerda que está hablando de _Yugi_ y que ese chico se calla más cosas de las que debería.

Pero Kaiba odia hablar.

Kaiba odia abrir su alma.

Eso no ha cambiado y duda que por mucho que avance su relación vaya a cambiar.

—Aún no hemos hablado.

Y aun así es él quien lo inicia. Es una mierda y lo odia pero es una mierda necesaria. Un mal menor.

—No quiero hablar —reconoce Yugi, juega con sus dedos. Kaiba reconoce el nerviosismo del más bajo en ese simple gesto.

—Tú siempre quieres hablar —le recuerda sin amabilidad, ¿cuántas veces le ha sacado su rival de su zona de confort? No puede creer que tenga que ser él quien lo haga esta vez. Obligarle a hablar, sacarle de su zona segura. Odia que se lo hagan y ahora es él quien tiene que hacer lo mismo. La puta ironía. Si no le doliera tanto el cuerpo incluso podría reír por la misma.

—Esta vez no —replica y le tiembla el labio inferior, _le tiembla el maldito labio inferior y, joder, Kaiba sabe que esa conversación no será agradable_.

—¿Por qué? —le cuesta hacer la pregunta aunque su curiosidad siempre haya sido su punto débil. Traga saliva con dificultad, le duele todo el maldito cuerpo, le arde el alma.

—Porque no quiero que me digas que estrellaste el coche a propósito —y a Yugi le tiembla la voz al decirlo pero a Kaiba se le agarrotan los dedos. Es consciente de que lo sabe, es consciente de su debilidad, es consciente de que no sabe cómo demonios explicárselo sin que suene a puta locura. Porque, joder, fue una puta maldita locura y aún no sabe cómo diablos llegó a esa conclusión (en realidad, si lo sabe, pero no quiere reconocerlo, no aún aunque vaya a hacerlo, aunque tenga que).

—Pero lo hice —confiesa finalmente, se confiesa pecador de tal acción—. Sabes que lo hice.

—Lo sé —murmura su contrario, susurra con el cabello tapándole los ojos. Seto se contiene para no retirárselo. Los ojos de Yugi siempre han sido la manera más fácil de leerle—. Y no lo entiendo —Kaiba se habría sorprendido si Yugi lo hubiera entendido. Y en realidad debería reírse en ese mismo instante porque aún no lo entiende ni él.

—Quiero vivir si eso es lo que te preocupa —hay muchas cosas que Seto Kaiba nunca creyó que diría y esa frase es una de ellas—. Pero iba a morir. Iba a morir y no quise hacerlo con una bala en la cabeza —es simple, es ridículo pero la verdad no tiene porqué ser grandiosa, no tiene porqué consolar a nadie.

—Podría no haberte matado. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo habría hecho? —ni siquiera Yugi suena convincente para sí mismo cuando expone la posibilidad—. Él podría… y tú no estarías aquí.

—Una moneda tiene dos caras, Yugi. Si la tiras al aire cuando cae hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que caiga de cara, las mismas de que caiga de cruz —explica—. Probabilidad, suerte… tú y yo sabemos que siempre están en mi contra.

—Por lo que parece también lo están la esperanza y la vida —se miran y los ojos de Yugi brillan, contienen más emociones de las que puede expresar en voz alta. A Seto le duele esa mirada, le duelen esos ojos, le duele más de lo que le duele su maldito cuerpo. Y nunca creyó que nadie le dolería tanto en el alma. _No de nuevo_.

—Y aun así sigues conmigo, aun así estás aquí, cualquier otro en tu lugar se habría hartado de esta situación —el CEO quiere saber, necesita saber—. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que tengo la esperanza de que se te pegue algo de mi buena suerte —bromea. Trata más bien.

—Estoy vivo, Yugi —le dice, se lo susurra y siente el deseo de abrazarle pero no puede. El pitido de la maquina a la que está atado se lo recuerda con burla.

—Lo estás —dice como si aún tratara de asimilarlo—. Lo estás… —repite. El castaño le mira fijamente y, finalmente, mueve la mano para hacerle una seña para que se acerque y el rey de los duelos obedece. Cuando se para a pensarlo es ridículo lo mucho que lo necesita, es irrazonable todo lo que le quiere. Es un sentimiento tan ilógico que sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar ante él. Enreda los dedos en las puntas del cabello de su pareja y luego pasa el pulgar de su mano derecha por su mejilla.

—Estoy contigo. Mientras respire estaré contigo —confiesa y aprovecha la cercanía para apoyar su frente contra la de Yugi y le mira directamente a los ojos, lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a deslizarse, a lamer las mejillas de su rival y se pierden entre las blancas sabanas de la cama del hospital.

Y Kaiba sabe que tiene que decírselo.

Porque nunca se lo ha dicho y porque ha estado a punto de morir y es injusto que no se lo haya dicho todavía cuando se lo han demostrado de una y mil maneras diferentes en ese tiempo.

—Te… —pero se le enredan las palabras en la lengua. Se le enreda el temor en el bajo vientre y aspira muy lentamente y cierra los ojos porque no cree ser capaz de decírselo mientras le mira. No aún. Es demasiado íntimo y Kaiba no está acostumbrado a esa clase de intimidad. A veces se pregunta cuando lo estará—. Te amo, Yugi.

Dos palabras.

Cinco letras.

Que se le traban en la lengua y que tartamudea pero que finalmente consigue decir.

Esa expresión tan abstracta tiene demasiados significados que no puede captar con exactitud. No puede definir con exactitud su amor por él, su necesidad por él, su alegría y su tristeza, su pasión y su ira. Yugi se ha convertido en todo, en una parte vital y la idea de perderle es tan dolorosa como la idea de perder cualquier parte de sí mismo. Más, en realidad. Perder a su rival sería perder una parte de su alma ( _y ya ha perdido una, no soportaría perder otra_ ).

—Y luego te preguntas que por qué sigo aquí —masculla su novio, esconde el rostro en el hombro del castaño y finalmente se deja llevar por el llanto que lleva ahogándole desde que empezaron a hablar—. No te vuelvas a ir, no me vuelvas a asustar así —masculla entre hipidos y sollozos.

—No es mi intención… pero te recuerdo que no soy el CEO más popular del planeta —trata de bromear (no le sale especialmente bien), es un CEO particularmente odiado; piensa.

—Joder, eres incorregible —rezonga, solloza y se aprieta más contra el castaño. Kaiba hace un amago de sonrisa. Si Yugi levantara los ojos y mirara los de Kaiba los vería brillar de emoción contenida, de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Ese lenguaje —contraataca, suspira—. Si yo soy incorregible entonces tú eres un caso perdido.

Y ambos saben que el otro tiene razón.

Pero, al final, a ninguno de los dos les molesta.

Porque están vivos y se tienen él uno al otro.

Y eso es lo único que les importa.

* * *

 **NdA:** Las vacaciones repentinas alejadas de mi ordenador son un dolor de cabeza aunque sean divertidas. Tengo serias dudas de como enfocar la siguiente palabra yyyy exámenes de Septiembre así que no me maten. Tengo una mente pobre últimamente (?). Ejiem, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Al final no fui mala persona (?).

Además son 30 palabras, si mato a alguno de los dos será en la 30 -khé-. OKEYNOOSIYAVERÉQUEEEEEEE me dice la musa. Culpenla a ella de todo lo malo.

Nos leemos.


	27. Miedo

**Advertencias** : La ansiedad es un tema interesante que me hubiera gustado explorar más ampliamente pero no quería alargarlo de manera artificial. Salió como salió el capitulo.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #27.

Miedo.

But I don't know what to call it

when I know I don't care anymore

 **Cry Out; One Ok Rock.**

* * *

La sensación es conocida.

Se instala en la boca del estómago y aprieta. Le deja sin respiración, le ahoga y es como si el oxígeno fuera incapaz de introducirse en sus pulmones de la manera correcta. Yugi deja de tener el control sobre su cuerpo por culpa de sus propias emociones.

Y tiembla, oh, joder, si tiembla.

Su cuerpo se convulsiona tanto que por un momento teme despertar a Kaiba. Y es que las pesadillas que últimamente asolan sus noches despiertan en él un miedo irracional, una ansiedad ineludible. Yugi sabe que sus miedos residen en algo que no puede controlar. No puede controlar la muerte, tampoco la vida y mucho menos puede ver venir las intenciones de las personas a su alrededor.

Él lo sabe.

 _Lo sabe_.

Pero cuando intenta que su mente lo comprenda se bloquea, se encuentra con una pared invisible que no le deja avanzar, que no puede romper. El cristal es grueso, lo suficiente como para acallar sus gritos de frustración, lo suficiente para permanecer alzado, inquebrantable a los intentos de Yugi por volverlo añicos, lo suficiente como para que su cordura se resienta.

Porque tiene miedo de perder a Seto.

Y es un miedo tan atroz, tan asfixiante que cree que va a devorar su alma y su cuerpo.

Da igual que ya hayan pasado meses. Da igual que Kaiba esté ya recuperado de las heridas del accidente. Su cabeza no parece entender que el peligro ha pasado, su mente no es capaz de conciliar un sueño en el que la sangre no lo manche absolutamente todo.

Y a veces se pregunta qué haría Atem.

Como lo soportaría Atem.

Porque él era fuerte y Yugi se siente débil, pequeño e indefenso a su lado.

Débil, pequeño e indefenso ante los propios terrores de su mente.

—Yugi —la voz de Kaiba le sobresalta, le saca del abismo a patadas. Aunque es algo temporal. Siempre vuelve a caer.

—Di-dime —trata de controlar su voz, su cuerpo pero falla miserablemente. Yugi es un desastre de carne con piernas y brazos que no sabe cómo colocar para que no delaten su estado emocional actual. Hasta que se queda quieto y oye solo su respiración y la de Kaiba y, sin embargo, el castaño no vuelve a hablar hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Yugi empieza a preguntarse si quizá no se había imaginado su voz después de todo.

—No estás… solo —dice finalmente, parándose en cada final de palabra, eligiéndolas cuidadosamente. Kaiba es así. Es analítico y frío y le cuesta expresar lo que siente si no lo hace de forma calculada—. Sé cómo funcionan las pesadillas —y probablemente nadie lo sabe mejor que él a esas alturas—. Pero… estoy aquí. Si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí —y es raro se tan consciente de las necesidades de alguien que no es Mokuba.

Kaiba aún no se siente del todo seguro con respecto a cómo lleva la situación, a cómo debe actuar, a que debe decir, Seto Kaiba es un desastre aún más grande de lo que será nunca Yugi. Sin embargo, para Yugi, Seto Kaiba no podría estar haciéndolo mejor.

Para él es perfecto.

* * *

 **NdA** : Yo quería hacer _fluff_ y salió esto. No sé exactamente como catalogarlo. En fin.

Nos leemos.


	28. Música

**Advertencias** : _Fluff_. Jodidamente _fluff_. Diabetes para todos.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #28.

Música.

 _I don't wanna lose my voice_

 _I don't wanna fade away_

 **White Light; Superfly.**

* * *

¿Cómo se podía convencer a Seto Kaiba de que se tomará unas vacaciones sin morir en el intento? Mientras lo veía realizar sus ejercicios (cosas de la rehabilitación) Yugi se lo preguntó a sí mismo. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos había logrado que al menos durmiera cinco horas la mayoría de las noches (ni siquiera todas) y eso le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. La idea de convencerle para que se tomara unas vacaciones debería infartarle de la risa. Lo habría hecho de no ser tan fuerte su deseo de que esas vacaciones fueran una realidad.

—Kaiba —se atrevió finalmente a llamar. El aludido soltó sus herramientas y le miró—. ¿Hay algún país que no hayas visitado al que te gustaría ir? —preguntó nervioso. ¿Se notaría demasiado que estaba tanteando el terreno?

—No —respondió Seto, aplicando un hachazo implacable contra las expectativas de Yugi—. He visitado todos los países por los que sentía curiosidad.

—Bueno… —Yugi no se permitió rendirse tan pronto—. Pero seguro que no las has visto completamente, ¿cuál querrías explorar más a fondo?

—Probablemente Francia o Italia —respondió mientras golpeaba una enorme pelota de plástico sin demasiado humor—. Sus climas son agradables la mayor parte del tiempo pero no tengo negocios que atender allí —y eso, para él, descartaba volver a visitarlos—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Yugi casi podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de su novio empezar a funcionar y supo que no tardaría en averiguarlo. Kaiba funcionaba bien así. Y lo amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustaría viajar —confesó finalmente. No se le daban bien los rodeos. Se le daba fatal tantear el terreno. Era un hecho—. Cuando estés totalmente recuperado claro pero… yo… ya sabes, nos vendrían bien unas… vacaciones.

Si su vida hubiera sido una serie de televisión ese hubiera sido el momento en el que habría sonado la música del piano para detenerse abruptamente con sonidos chirriantes. Seto se le había quedado mirando fijamente y Yugi quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. La música que el castaño solía escuchar en sus horas de rehabilitación seguía sonando. Si Yugi no hubiera tenido el corazón en la garganta se habría sorprendido por la buena acústica de la habitación en la que estaban (aunque era cierto, también, que Mokuba le había dicho que aquella habitación había sido antes una sala de música).

—Vacaciones —replicó Kaiba como si el concepto le fuese ajeno. Yugi maldijo en voz baja. Debería haber hecho un plan antes de tirarse a la piscina pero era lo que siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso. Siempre cogía al toro por los cuernos antes de tiempo y como resultado era arrojado contra la pared. No aprendía la lección por más palos que se llevara.

—O-obviamente Mokuba podría venir con nosotros si nos las tomamos cuando le den las vacaciones en el instituto —aclaró. Se habían convertido en una especie de… familia (y era raro y agradable pensar que Seto y Mokuba se habían convertido en parte de su familia).

—Vacaciones —masculló el CEO nuevamente como si fuera incapaz de procesar toda la abstracción de esa palabra. El concepto. El constructo. El rey de los duelos sabía que estaba demasiado cerca del **no** rotundo. Tenía que pensar en algo, lograr convencerle de alguna manera pero, ¿cómo? Incluso pensó en suplicarle un poco si era necesario (arrojar un poco de dignidad a la basura merecía la pena si al final lograba convencerle). Tragó saliva lentamente. Quizá… no sabía si funcionaria pero acababa de caer en que aún, en todo ese tiempo, no lo había hecho ni una sola vez.

Y después de tanto tiempo juntos ya iba siendo hora.

—Por favor… —pidió—. Nos lo pasaremos bien, S-Seto —ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando su rostro se puso tan colorado como las grosellas. Después de decirlo en voz alta se sintió aún más avergonzado, ¿de verdad había creído que Kaiba cedería solo por empezar a llamarle por su nombre de pila? Quiso golpearse contra la pared.

Quiso golpear a su mente, esa que se suponía que era inteligente, por hacerle trazar un intento desesperado tan absurdamente patético.

—Yugi —el rey de los duelos se sobresaltó. A veces odiaba la voz de Kaiba por lo que le hacía sentir cuando pronunciaba de _esa_ manera su nombre. Había algo en su manera de hablar que distaría su mente de lo verdaderamente importante. Y de todo, en realidad.

—Dime… —respondió bajito. Sintiéndose derrotado incluso antes de saber el resultado.

—Está… bien… —cedió para sorpresa del más bajo—. Nos iremos de vacaciones pero con dos condiciones —elevó la mano derecha y levantó el dedo índice—. Tú eliges el lugar y te encargas de organizar **todo** el viaje —levantó el dedo corazón—. Tú, Mokuba y yo. Nadie más.

Y Yugi sonrió tanto que le dolió la mandíbula.

Aquella respuesta había sido música para sus oídos.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¿Saben lo que es esto? Quedan dos capítulos para el final así que voy a dejar de procrastinar como el koala que soy y me pondré a escribir :'D

Nos leemos.


	29. Salida

**Advertencias** : Sigo siendo un koala perezoso por lo demás ninguna.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #29.

Salida.

 _But you were never all alone_

 _and soon It will be clear blue skies_

 **Song for the Night; Stanfour.**

* * *

El país elegido resultó ser Francia. El hecho de que Kaiba supiera el idioma autóctono influyo notablemente en la decisión final de Yugi (le haría sentirse más seguro que Kaiba pudiera comunicarse en el lenguaje local que intentar comunicarse con el inglés). Aunque la decisión del país fue relativamente fácil organizar el viaje no lo fue tanto. La duración del mismo, los lugares que visitarían, dónde dormirían… Yugi terminó totalmente estresado de tantas cosas que debía revisar y organizar.

( _No fue algo malo del todo. Empezó a dormir profundamente. Sin pesadillas_ ).

—Podrías ayudarme un poco. El viaje es para ambos —recordaba haberse quejado. Kaiba le había besado y luego había sonreído ladino. El muy bastardo.

—Te dije que tú te ibas a encargar de todo. Además, es bastante divertido verte en esta situación —le había respondido.

—Solo estás disfrutando porque por una vez no eres tú el que está organizándolo todo —había resoplado.

—Lo estoy supervisando todo, Yugi, no es como si no estuviera ayudándote en nada.

—Porque eres un controlador —había rezongado. Kaiba había vuelto a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan suya de bastardo prepotente y así había concluido la discusión. En la mente de Yugi el pensamiento de que su novio debía sonreír más era recurrente. Aunque lo hiciera con burla, aunque fuera retorcida el rey de los duelos disfrutaba saber que de una u otra manera conseguía sacarle aquellas muecas. El deseo de que ambos fueran felices a veces era la obsesión en la que él se veía inmerso.

Por eso él también quería que ese viaje fuera perfecto.

El sonido del altavoz del aeropuerto indicándole que su vuelo saldría en breves le arrastró fuera de sus recuerdos, fuera de sus ensoñaciones. Se colocó en la cola junto a Seto y Mokuba.

—Creo que me has pegado algo de tu complejo obsesivo compulsivo —masculló Yugi.

—Entonces habrías aceptado ir en uno de mis aviones y no en la simple primera clase de una compañía cualquiera —replicó el castaño. Toda aquella situación era tan cotidiana para él que le resultaba casi aburrida. Casi. Pero tenía a Yugi y Mokuba y eso era demasiado nuevo como para aborrecerlo.

—La simple primera clase de una compañía cualquiera —un gallo acompañó las palabras del más bajo—. Seto, es la mejor compañía de todo Japón. Con ir en clase turista habría incluso bastado…

—Ni hablar —interrumpió el CEO casi en un gruñido—. Tengo dinero para esto y más. Es ridículo no usarlo por tu vena agarrada.

—¿Vena agarrada? —¿Seto Kaiba acababa de llamarle tacaño? ¡Oh! Pensaba vengarse de eso.

—Reconoce que eres terriblemente ahorrador. No voy a quedar en bancarrota por usar un par de miles de yenes —en realidad Yugi prefería no pensar en todo lo que el viaje había costado e iba a costarle a Seto. Quizá su novio tenia, al final, algo de razón.

—Deberías haberme dejado pagar la mitad del viaje… puedo permitírmelo —murmuró. Kaiba Corp le pagaba por usar su imagen como publicad y los premios que ganaba eran lo suficientemente cuantiosos como para que no supiera que hacer con tanto dinero.

—Usa tu dinero para cosas que no me incluyan a mí, soy el amigo más rico que tienes —se quedó en silencio—. Organízale una fiesta a tu chupipandi o algo así —sugirió al final.

—Chupipandi… te quiero pero a veces eres un verdadero cretino —suspiró y entonces cayó en la cuenta—. ¿Amigo?

—No solo eres mi novio, ¿no? —replicó Kaiba mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento asignado en el avión. Rebuscó en su largo abrigo su teléfono móvil para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto—. También eres mi mejor amigo.

Después de todo ese tiempo…

A Yugi le sorprendía aún la facilidad con la que Seto Kaiba podía dejarle sin palabras.

* * *

 **NdA** : No me gusta alargar las cosas innecesariamente así que si siento que una frase cierra un capítulo lo cierra (?)

Nos leemos.


	30. Yuxtaposición

**Advertencias** : Capitulo final.

 **Parejas** : Rivalshipping.

 **Tabla** : Básica #30.

Yuxtaposición.

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo…_

 _Yo te seguiré._

 **Yo te seguiré; Maldita Nerea.**

* * *

Paris era la ciudad de la luz y lucia orgullosa su mote durante la noche. Desde el avión todas aquellas luces habían parecido un pequeño firmamento en la tierra, sin embargo, desde la ventana del pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado para aquellas vacaciones la vista no era menos impresionante. Quizá, para Kaiba, lo mejor de todo aquello era la visión de la figura de Yugi siendo acariciada por las luces de Paris.

—Mokuba se ha dormido nada más tocar la cama —le dijo a su pareja, avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y miró por la ventana. La vista era tan magnifica como la recordaba. Paris tenía un encanto que le transmitía cierta… nostalgia—. Tú y yo también deberíamos dormir algo. Mañana tendremos un día ajetreado.

—Oh, vamos… quiero seguir mirando —dijo el rey de los duelos completamente embelesado por las luces de la ciudad. Desde aquel lugar parecían mágicas—. Es hermoso.

Kaiba sonrió un poco, apoyó su hombro contra el de Yugi y se quedó completamente quieto mirando lo mismo que su novio.

—Lo es —concordó el CEO—. ¿Es este el momento en el que digo que la vista no es tan hermosa como tú? —preguntó mirándole de reojo con una sonrisilla prepotente en su faz.

—Eso suena demasiado fuera de personaje, ugh, ni se te ocurra —Yugi río, avergonzado, feliz. Kaiba podría haberle dicho que se veía más hermoso que nunca y habría sido sincero, lo habría sido, pero ese tipo de palabras no eran lo suyo. Palabras de amor. Frases de coqueteo. Le parecían insustanciales, frías, calculadas. No acertaban a reflejar todo lo que él sentía en su corazón.

—De acuerdo —se quedó pensativo—. ¿Y qué tal agradecerte el que estés conmigo? ¿Demasiado cliché? ¿Debo pensar otra cosa?

—Demasiado cliché —confirmó Yugi—. No tienes que decir nada. De verdad que me basta con que estés aquí conmigo —quizá era ahora él quien estaba siendo cliché pero a Kaiba no le importó. Era… extrañamente feliz.

—Curioso —murmuró el castaño—. Supongo que siento lo mismo, al final.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo un idiota sin remedio? —preguntó el rey de los duelos—. Por quererte —aclaró.

—Supongo que ambos somos unos idiotas sin remedio —respondió tras un rato de silencio— No tienes ni idea de cuantos juramentos que me hice a mí mismo me has hecho quebrantar, Yugi.

—No puedo decir que lo lamente, Seto —replicó con la voz ligeramente ahogada. No había esperado una confesión semejante. No conociendo al castaño.

—Al final… —Kaiba sonrió débilmente, parecía en paz—. Creo firmemente que mereces cada uno de esos juramentos rotos, Yugi —o al menos eso quería creer, no quería arrepentirse, dudaba que pudiera arrepentirse de ello aunque se fuera al garete todo algún día. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para evitarlo—. No lo dudes nunca.

—Odio que hagas eso —susurró su contrario en voz baja.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—Dejarme sin saber que decir —confesó Yugi.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, entonces. Tú iniciaste todo esto —le recordó Seto—. No me arrepiento —le confirmó el CEO en una admisión que no iba a volver a hacer pronto. Si se detenía a mirar cuidadosamente el pasado la conclusión era aquella. Yugi le había obligado a salir de su castillo embrujado, había derribado sus defensas y se había colado en su corazón para hacerse con el control del trono sin más.

Y ambos sabían que no sería fácil, que aún les quedaba mucho camino por delante y que no siempre sería llano. Ambos lo sabían y aun con todo eso querían creer que mientras permanecieran juntos cualquier obstáculo podría ser superado.

—El amor es así de extraño —concluyó para sí.

* * *

 **NdA** : Y… se acabó y no sé qué narices decir. Soy terriblemente terrible para esto de los finales de algo largo (de hecho es la primera cosa larga que acaba, ahaha). En fin, gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, gracias por todos los maravillosos mensajes que me habéis dejado en este proceso y, en fin, gracias por aguantarme hasta el final.

Espero que os haya gustado leer este pequeño bicho mío tanto como a mi escribirlo. Estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones si queréis dejármelas.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
